Shounen Heart
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Usut punya usut, ternyata para wanita ini pengen dirawat sama Sasuke, Dokter super muda yang oh-so-very-handsome ini. Jadi yang sehat wal'afiat pun ikutan ngiris nadi atau minum baygon supaya dilarikan ke RS. Konoha. AU, ItaHina, Akatsuki
1. Escape

**Shounen Heart**

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**AU, Gaje, over dosis OOC, bahasa campur aduk, semuanya diblender jadi satu!**

**Just for fun**

* * *

Pagi itu seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, bermarga Uchiha, hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah di lengannya saja. Sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam mengatasi masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

"Kenapa lo, Itachi?" sapa seekor (sengaja) siswa bernama Kisame sambil menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu. Orang yang dipanggil Itachi, mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ada apa sih? Lo sakit? Atau ada masalah? Cerita kek ke kita. Kali aja kita bisa bantu!" sambung siswa blonde yang namanya terkenal di mading sekolah akibat gendernya yang diragukan, Deidara.

"Haaah…" sang Uchiha menghela nafas. "Malam ini ada pesta perayaan adik gue yang lulus kuliah kedokteran di Sunagakure.." ujar Itachi.

"Pesta? Waah..kita diundang juga kan?" seru Kakuzu girang. Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Heee…emangnya Itachi punya adik gitu? Gue kok gak tau ya?" siswa bernama Pein ikutan nimbrung. "Ho'oh, gue juga gak tau!" tambah Kisame.

Itachi mengaduk-aduk tas sekolahnya dan memamerkan foto adik kebanggaannya di atas meja. "Nih, foto adik gue! Namanya Sasuke!"

Semuanya langsung menyambar foto tersebut. Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih, berambut jabrik dengan ekspresi pengen nangis dan…telanjang dalam foto itu. Semuanya langsung sweatdropped.

"Itachi, gue emang tahu kalo lo tuh aneh. Tapi ini foto pas kapan? Masa adek lo yang udah lulus kuliah kedokteran masih segede Unyil gini?" sewot Pein pada Itachi yang memberikan foto adeknya pas masih balita. Rasanya seperti dikibulin aja gitu!

Itachi mendengus. "Gue emang punya satu foto itu doang! Lagian si Sasuke itu gak suka difoto. Udah beberapa tahun ini dia gak balik ke Konoha.."

Konan menyambar foto Sasuke yang sedang dipegang sama Pein itu. "Adek lo ini…cakep ya, Itachi!"

"Ah, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya kok agak-agak songong gitu ya?" Deidara garuk-garuk kepala. Rasanya ia punya feeling gak enak sama adeknya si Itachi ini. Apakah ia akan dibunuh olehnya?

"Terus..bukannya lo mestinya senang adek lo pulang lagi ke Konoha? Kok malah murung?" tanya Kisame.

Itachi menenggelamkan kembali wajahnya di lengan. "Bukan itu masalahnya!" katanya gusar.

"Pesta malam ini adalah perayaan Sasuke kembali..sekaligus…pesta perjodohan gueeee…" erang Itachi frustasi.

"APAAA? LO MAU DIJODOHIN?" sontak semuanya kaget. Itachi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

"Gue gak mau dijodohiiin.." teriak Itachi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal.

Emangnya ini zaman Siti Nurbuaya apa, pake acara dijodoh-jodohin segala? Dia kan masih muda. Masih 18 tahun. Itachi masih ingin hidup bebas dan merdeka. Tidak mau terkekang bersama seseorang yang berlabel 'istri'. No way!

Terbayang di kepala Itachi, sosok yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah seorang wanita yang rambutnya dikepang dua dan memakai kacamata kuda super tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya. Atau lebih parah lagi, dia akan mendapatkan istri yang jahat, yang sering melakukan KDRT dan hobi menyiksa suami seperti di tv-tv itu. Gosh!

Makanya Itachi lebih memilih lahir di keluarga Sasori saja yang seorang petani, atau Kisame yang dari buyutnya menjadi seorang nelayan, atau Deidara yang Bapaknya tukang dagang petasan yang hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan itu daripada di keluarga Uchiha. Ya, hidup sederhana tapi bahagia.

Emangnya Sasori, Kisame dan Deidara bahagia gitu? Jawabannya adalah: TIDAK! Mereka malah berharap mereka itu terlahir di keluarga Uchiha yang kaya dan hidup di atas garis kemiskinan. Jadi anak angkat juga bolehlah!

"Ya, mau gimana lagi dong? Pasrah aja!" kata Pein yang sama sekali tidak memberikan jalan keluar. "Orang tua lo tuh pasti nyari cewek yang kalo gak cantik, pasti tajir!" ungkap Pein.

Itachi mendelik. "Emangnya lo mau kawin sama cewek yang tajir tapi keteknya bau?" solot Itachi.

"Y-ya, ketek bau udah dari sononya kali, Chi. Ngapain diungkit-ungkit lagi?" balas Pein ragu. Tergambar dengan jelas sekali di wajahnya kalau dia juga tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

"Tapi hati-hati loh! Gadis jaman sekarang tuh pada agresif-agresif! Tahu-tahu aja mereka udah meluk kita dari belakang gitu," celetuk Sasori dengan pose memeluk diri sendiri. "Gimana kalo kita diperawanin coba?"

"Heh, ngaco!" Konan memukul pipi Sasori sampai memar.

"Ya, mungkin Itachi musti bawa cewek ke pesta itu.." gumam Kisame yang masih serius memperhatikan foto Sasuke. Dia masih penasaran, dimana letak kemiripan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Semua langsung melihat ke arah kisame. "Apa?"

"Lo bilang apa tadi?" tanya Deidara.

"Ung..gue bilang hari ini ada PR bab 6 Orochimaru sensei.." kata Kisame.

"Bukaaan! Sebelumnya!" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Mama, aku kencing di celana?" ulang Kisame.

"Kejauhaaan!"

"Mungkin Itachi musti bawa cewek ke pesta itu dan memperkenalkan cewek itu sebagai pacarnya Itachi ke Ayahnya.." jelas Kisame.

Ah, perasaan tadi Kisame gak ngomong kayak gini deh!

Deidara menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah, itu! Gimana, Itachi? Jarang-jarang ni anak ngasih ide yang brilian kayak gini~"

"Bener juga. Kalo Itachi bawa pacarnya ke pesta, Ayahnya kan gak bisa ngapa-ngapain tuh. Beres dah perkara!" ujar Sasori menggebu-gebu.

Itachi menopang dagunya. "Hmm..cewek ya? Tapi siapa?" gumamnya. Dia jadi semakin pusing dari sebelumnya. Selama ini Itachi gak pernah deket sama cewek manapun selain Ibunya sendiri-sindrom Sangkuriang.

Kalau…Konan? Nggak, nggak! Itachi ingat betul waktu pementasan drama tiga bulan yang lalu. Dimana Konan kebagian peran menjadi puteri tidur, sedangkan Itachi terpilih menjadi pangerannya. Malam sebelum pementasan, Itachi digebukkin habis-habisan sama si Pein sampai masuk rumah sakit. Dan tebaklah sendiri siapa yang mengambil alih peran sebagai pangeran. Si PEIN! Benar-benar luicuik! Emang dasar kampret tuh orang!

"Udah, pake si Deidara aja! Dia kalo didandanin cantik kok!" usul Pein dengan entengnya. Seolah memberi pinjam cangkul pada seorang petani untuk dipakai mencangkul di sawah.

"WOOOIII.." terang aja Deidara protes.

Ingin rasanya Itachi menimpuk kepala Pein dengan godam! Please deh. Secantik-cantiknya Deidara, sefeminim-feminimnya dia dan biarpun bodinya kayak vespa tahun 60-an, tetep aja Deidara tuh laki. Dan juga Itachi berani bersaksi kalau dia pernah melihat Deidara kencing sambil berdiri. Suatu hal yang mustajab dilakukan oleh kaum Hawa.

"Gue gak mau!" tegas itachi.

"Lha, terus sama siapa dong?" Kisame jadi ikutan bingung. Tenggang rasa maksudnya.

"Jangan bilang lo mau Konan…" Pein tersenyum horor. Bikin Itachi bergidik ngeri.

"NGGAK!" sahut Itachi cepat.

_Brak!_

"Ayo, ayo, semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing.." rupanya Orochimaru sensei sudah masuk ke kelas. Semuanya buru-buru duduk. "Sekarang buka bab 7: Proses Membuat Anak.."

Itachi mulai membuka buku pelajarannya. Tapi Kisame yang duduk di sampingnya, menyikut gusinya sampai berdarah.

"Sakiiit begooo…" ringis Itachi sambil memegang mulutnya.

"So-sori, nggak sengaja!" sesalnya. "Pssstt…Itachi, Deidara udah setuju. Gak ada pilihan lain. Cuma coba-coba ini lah~" bisik Kisame. Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

.

.

.

Pesta di kediaman Uchiha malam ini tampak mewah. Tamu-tamu kehormatan sudah berdatangan memberikan selamat pada Tuan Fugaku dan Nyonya Mikoto atas kesuksesan putera bungsu dan perjodohan putera sulung mereka. Sasuke, dia sedang dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis di sisi ruangan. Sementara Putera Mahkota, Itachi, berdiri dengan tampang merana dan ekspresi tertekan di pojok ruangan. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang menurutnya sedang menari-nari di atas bangkai.

" Woaaah…rumahnya Itachi gede banget!"

"Tobi, jangan teriak-teriak kayak gitu! Keliatan katroknya banget sih! Kelamaan miskin sih, lo!"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Itachi. Dia melihat ke sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari pintu masuk.

Segerombolan pemuda berpakaian batik dengan motif awan merah yang 100% Itachi yakini adalah teman satu kelasnya, berjalan masuk semakin ke tengah ruangan. Buru-buru Itachi menghampiri dan menyeret paksa mereka ke pojok ruangan.

"Cieee…Itachi keren nih, pake jas!" Hidan menepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi.

"Lalu kalian sendiri? Ngapain pake kostum kayak gini?" tanya Itachi sebal.

Masa ke pesta pake batik sih? Emangnya mereka bapak-bapak darimana? Apa habis ini mereka mau nonton wayang golek? Ini benar-benar saltum alias salah kostum!

"Ya, itung-itung melestarikan budaya bangsa, Chi. Daripada diambil sama negara lain coba?" kata Pein.

"Eh, Itachi. Kita bisa langsung makan kan?" sela Kakuzu. Tujuan utamanya datang ke sini memang untuk makan-makan gratis. Suka deh sama yang gratisan!

Itachi menepuk jidatnya. Dia memang sudah membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya kalau membawa teman-temannya ke sini. Apalagi si Tobi, jangan ditanya deh! Katroknya setengah mati! Sekarang dia lagi ngobok-ngobok air pancuran di tengah ruangan ini. Malu-maluin banget kan? Kalau bukan teman, Itachi pasti sudah mengikat dan mengurung mereka di gudang belakang/

"Jangan lupa pesenan si Itachi nih!" Sasori mendorong sosok Deidara yang kelihatannya udah '_diketok magic_' ke arah Itachi.

Itachi terbengong. Stress mode: on. Rasanya ingin beranak di sini saja. Deidara dengan balutan gaun hitam pendek dan rambut pirang tergerai juga poni yang menghalangi sebagian wajahnya dengan alasan nutupin matanya yang bengkak gara-gara ketusuk sama maskara, berdiri dengan posisi gagah -garuk-garuk kaki- di hadapannya.

Ditambah lagi bahunya yang lebar itu ia tutupi dengan bulu-bulu yang dapat minjem dari seseorang yang katanya punya adik setengah siluman.

"Gak usah protes! Ini si Kakuzu yang dandanin!" gerutu Deidara.

Rupanya Kakuzu toh yang dandanin? Ya, apabila ada orang yang melakukan suatu hal yang bukan keahliannya, tunggulah kehancurannya!

"Ekhem, Zetsu gak dateng? Kemana dia?" Itachi lebih memilih menanyakan kabar Zetsu daripada komentar soal dandanan Deidara.

"Kalo si Zetsu sih ikut sama Ibunya ke kondangan. Tahu sendiri kan si Zetsu itu anak mami!" ujar kisame. Itachi hanya manggut-manggut.

.

.

"Tak kusangka, Fugaku yang dulunya sering nangis gara-gara ngompol di celana, punya rumah semewah ini…" seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hiashi, menyindir sang Tuan rumah.

Fugaku tertawa kecil. " Kau juga. Kau yang dulu sering mengangkat-angkat rok anak perempuan di kelas, bisa juga punya perusahaan yang terkemuka kelas dunia.." Fugaku tidak mau kalah manguak aib teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Hahaha..tapi itu kan dulu!" Hiashi tertawa renyah. Mengingat begitu indahnya masa muda mereka saat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang namanya Itachi, puteramu itu yang mana? Wajar kan, aku ingin melihat wajah calon menantuku seperti apa!" tanya Hiashi penasaran.

"Tuh! Yang itu! Itachi, ke sini, nak!" seru Fugaku memanggil Itachi. Itachi berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Hiashi manggut-manggut melihat pemuda di depannya ini.

Fugaku menyenggol lengan Itachi. Mengerti, Itachi langsung mencium tangan Hiashi dan…hoeek! Itachi langsung muntah di tempat. Rupanya Hiashi belum sempat cuci tangan setelah makan dengan sambal terasi di rumahnya.

"Hoho..jadi ini yang namanya Itachi? Tampan ya!" puji Hiashi.

"Weisss…siapa dulu dong Bapaknya!" ujar Fugaku bangga.

"Ah, Bapaknya sih butut!" ejek Hiashi melihat begitu gak ada mirip-miripnya Fugaku dengan puteranya ini.

"Terus…anakmu yang mana?" Fugaku juga penasaran ingin melihat calon menantunya.

"Oh..Hyuuga- Neji!" Hiashi memanggil seseorang di belakangnya. Orang yang dipanggil itu berjalan menghampiri Hiashi dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Itachi jantungan. Sosok berambut cokelat panjang di depannya ini bukannya seorang..cowok?

"Perkenalkan, ini Neji, anak-"

"Ayah, aku permisi ke belakang sebentar!" potong Itachi cepat-cepat sambil mengundurkan diri. Dia langsung melesat pergi. Terlalu lama di sini tidak baik untuk kejiwaannya yang masih labil.

Fugaku dan Hiashi saling berpandangan dan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. "Ah, sampai lupa! Ini Neji, putera almarhum kakakku. Tapi dia sudah kuanggap seperti puteraku sendiri.." ucap Hiashi sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji.

"Selamat malam, paman!" sapa Neji menundukkan kepalanya sopan. Fugaku tersenyum. "Lalu...calon menantuku yang mana?"

.

.

Itachi sedang berdiri di depan wastafel sekarang. Bukannya lari ke kamarnya, Itachi malah berlari ke toilet. Entahlah, feelingnya mengatakan kalau dia harus ke toilet.

Dengan cepat ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Pantulan wajahnya terlihat jelas di cermin. Perlahan, Itachi menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di cermin. Di saat seperti ini ditambah efek dramatis seperti muntah darah atau tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi Makibao! Tahu kan Makibao? Kuda gaje berwajah babi. Tragis sekali!

Duh, Gustiiii….

Itachi tahu dari dulu kalau Ayahnya itu sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat [disingkat] kolot. Dia terlalu terobsesi menjadi ninja(?) dan punya sisi sinting dalam dirinya. Tapi untuk satu ini benar-benar kelewatan. Masa dia mau dinikahkan dengan cowok? Jeruk makan jeruk?

Jangan salahkan Itachi kalau suatu saat nanti ada yang membantai keluarga Uchiha dan Itachi tidak bisa meneruskan keturunan. Salahkan saja Ayahnya! Sodok dia pake bambu! Itachi jadi emosi jiwa.

Mungkin Itachi akan terus di sini kalau saja Fugaku tidak mengirimkan pesan ke handphone-nya yang berisi 'Ayah akan mencincangmu kalau kau tidak kembali ke sini!'. Buru-buru Itachi merapikan poni legendarisnya dan jas yang ia pakai. Tapi saat melihat ke bawah…Astajim! Resleting celananya terbuka!

Perasaan Itachi hanya cuci muka aja, gak sampai pipis. Apakah melihat wajahnya sendiri begitu sangat menggairahkan?

Dengan cepat ia menutup resleting celananya, dan gawatnya…macet! Gak mau ketutup nih!

OMG! OMG! OMG! Itachi jadi uring-uringan. Mana bisa ia keluar dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Dia semakin panik. Apalagi ada suara orang-orang yang semakin mendekat lagi.

"Menghilang! Menghilang!" ucap Itachi yang tangannya sudah membentuk segel. Tindakan konyol yang ia tiru dari film 'Ninja Naruto'. Sebuah jurus terlarang yang dimana digunakan oleh seseorang apabila dalam kondisi terjepit, seperti ketahuan sang istri selingkuh dengan tetangga sebelah yang berstatus janda.

_Kriet!_

Pintu toilet terbuka. Itachi dengan cepat menghadap ke dinding dan menclok di situ untuk menutupi resleting celananya yang tidak bisa ditutup ini.

"Gilaaaaa…dindingnya bagus banget!" teriak Itachi sambil mengusap-usap dinding toilet. Dia pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang ini agar mereka tidak curiga.

"..Ehehehe…psstt..pstt…eh, orang itu kenapa ya?" bisik seorang pria berambut hitam ke temannya.

Temannya itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya. "Gak tahu. Mungkin agak gila kali!" bisiknya. Mereka menatap Itachi sekilas, lalu masuk ke wc masing-masing.

Selang beberapa saat, Itachi menengok ke belakang. Setelah dirasa cukup aman, Itachi merayap(?) menyusuri dinding sampai keluar toilet.

_Sret!_

Ah~ akhirnya bisa ketutup juga. Itachi bernafas lega. Baru akan berbalik badan, tak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

_Bruk!_

"Ma-maafkan sa-saya, ma-maafkan saya, ma-maafkan sa-saya, ma-maafkan saya, Mmaamph-"mungkin orang ini akan terus-terusan bilang maaf kalau saja Itachi tidak membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ah, aku yang salah!" ujar Itachi. Dia memperhatikan orang yang bertabrakkan dengannya ini. Seorang gadis. Gadis berambut panjang indigo dan memakai short dress berwarna ungu muda, tertunduk di hadapannya.

Itachi merendahkan tubuhnya, menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut, bermaksud melihat wajah gadis ini. "Hei!"

Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, walau pandangan matanya masih tertuju ke bawah. Apakah di lantai ada uang, jeng?

Tak lama pandangan gadis itu tertuju ke Itachi. Onyx bertemu dengan…err..apa ya namanya? Umm…mata putih?

Itachi terkesiap ketika melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis ini. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke arah si gadis dan langsung meraih bahunya.

'Mukanya merah banget! Panas lagi!' batin Itachi yang menatap si gadis dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Memperhatikan sesuatu di wajah si gadis yang sangat familiar di matanya.

Bola mata ini? Rasanya dia pernah melihat orang yang punya bola mata sama seperti gadis ini. Tapi siapa ya? Itachi berpikir keras. Dalam situasi seperti inilah ingatan Itachi yang buruk sedang diuji.

"Ja-jangan!" teriak si gadis sambil meremas dan mendorong wajah Itachi menjauh dengan tangannya.

"Ukh!" otomatis Itachi terdorong mundur dan tanpa sengaja menarik hiasan bunga di dress si gadis.

Si gadis memegang dadanya yang kembang kempis. "Ma-maaf, sa-saya permisi.." pamitnya dengan pipi ekstra merona. Dia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga.

"He-hei..bunga-" belum sempat Itachi mencegahnya pergi, gadis itu sudah menghilang di belokan sebelah sana. "…nya!"

Itachi terdiam memperhatikan benda di tangannya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di perut, sedangkan tangan kanannya menopang dagunya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika mengingat gadis yang menurutnya manis tersebut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Itachi langsung manyun. "Tapi...dadanya kayak anak kecil!" bisiknya.

**TBC

* * *

**

Jah, sangat gaje sekali ini fic. Jauh di bawah garis kemiskinan. DX

Dan tanyakan kenapa fic saya harus ada AKATSUKI? Saya emang gak bisa jauh dari mereka. #plak!

Oh, ya, soal Sasuke yang udah lulus kuliah kedokteran, sedangkan Itachi yang notabebe-nya seorang Kakak masih SMU, yang bikin kita garuk-garuk kepala saking gak logisnya, tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu berlebihan. Anggap aja si Sasuke itu loncat kelas dan bakatnya melebihi Itachi [setengah hati bilang kayak gini].

Btw, ada yang bisa nebak cewek yang Itachi tabrak/giles itu? [padahal pairingnya udah jelas]. Yang bisa nebak dengan betul akan mendapatkan ciuman mesra dari Orochimaru! X3

Itachi: "Mendingan salah nebak deh!" x_x

Dan judul fic ini saya ambil dari lagu _Shounen Heart – Home Made Kazoku_. Ada yang tau lagunya? Ke-keren..tapi akhir-akhir ini saya lagi seneng banget sama lagu _Doubt and Trust – Access_! Sumpah ini lagu keren paraaaaah! Gudumbrang-gudumbreng gimana gituu~XD

Hah, malah curhat gak penting gini. Akhir kata, mind to review minna-san? Hehehe…

Ciao!


	2. My Rival

**Shounen Heart**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**ItaHina plus Akatsuki sebagai pemanis hubungan mereka.**

**.**

**Genre: mudah-mudahan humor dan mudah-mudahan romance [gak yakin]**

**.**

**AU, OoC, over dosis Gaje, lebay bin hiperbolis, bahasa campur aduk dan semua-semua yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.**

**.**

**So, happy reading, Minna-san~**

**Just for fun ^^**

* * *

Sepanjang jalan menyusuri lorong Uchiha mansion ini, Itachi terus memikirkan 999 cara menolak perjodohan tanpa menimbulkan luka yang mendalam. Misalnya, bilang: 'Maaf, tapi kau bukan tipeku!' atau 'Sorry cuy! Gue ini masih suka sama cewek!' pada anak partner Ayahandanya itu, paman Hiashi. Tapi rasanya yang kedua itu kesannya rada-rada jutek gitu deh! Yang pertama juga. Ah, dua-duanya gak ada yang mending sih!

Tapi yang pasti, Itachi pengen teriak "GUE MASIH NORMAL!" sekencang-kencangnya.

Huft!

Tak berapa lama, Itachi sudah sampai di ruang utama dimana pesta berlangsung. Terlihat Mikoto melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya, Itachi menghampiri Ibunya yang bersanding dengan Ayah dan paman Hiashi. Oh, iya. Tak lupa juga Neji.

"Darimana saja, Itachi-kun?" tanya Mikoto sambil menarik lengan Itachi mendekat.

"Aku..aku dari toilet, Bu!" bisik Itachi yang tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" kali ini Fugaku yang bertanya dengan sedikit geraman. Dia agak kesal karena Itachi ke toiletnya sangat lama. Itachi hanya diam membisu.

"Hahaha…tidak apa-apa, Fugaku!" Hiashi angkat bicara. "Hanya saja, Itachi-san. Kau membuat seorang gadis menunggu. Itu sangatlah tidak sopan," katanya lagi.

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hiashi barusan. Tiba-tiba saja sesosok gadis berambut indigo, muncul dari balik punggung Hiashi. Gadis itu tertunduk sambil mencengkram bagian lengan baju Hiashi. Itachi terbelalak.

"KAMU!" Itachi menunjuk si gadis dengan hebohnya. Yang ditunjuk semakin mundur ke belakang punggung Hiashi.

"Hee.. Itachi-kun sudah kenal sama Hinata ya? Wah, itu bagus sekali kan, suamiku?" Mikoto menyenggol lengan Fugaku. Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

Tentu saja Itachi mengenal gadis ini. Dia kan baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Mana mungkin Itachi lupa pada gadis yang sudah menarik [bukan mendorong] perhatiannya ini.

Ah, sekarang Itachi ingat mata unik yang dimiliki gadis ini. Sama dengan mata paman Hiashi. Jangan-jangan gadis ini anaknya paman Hiashi lagi. Andai saja…

Hiashi berdehem. "Tentu saja. Hinata kan satu sekolah dengan Itachi-san. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak saling kenal. Bukan begitu, Itachi-san?"

Pertanyaan menjebak dari Hiashi.

Itachi meringis. Sejujurnya, dia gak kenal sama gadis yang punya nama 'Hinata' ini. Ketemu aja baru sekarang kok. Tapi ngangguk rasanya hal yang paling aman buat Itachi.

"Hinata juga mengenal Itachi-san, kan?" lanjut Hiashi. Hinata ngangguk.

"U-Uchiha senpai dari ke-kelas 3-A," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Itachi kaget bukan main. Si Hinata ini kok bisa tahu kelas Itachi sih? Hmmm…jangan-jangan selama ini dia jadi stalker-nya Itachi lagi. Tapi kalo yang nguntitnya cewek manis kayak gini sih, siapapun juga mau.

Dengan bermodalkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, Itachi bilang, "Ah, iya. Aku juga mengenalmu. Kamu Hinata dari kelas 1-C itu kan?"

_Jleb!_

Hinata terpukul dan Itachi tidak tahu hal itu. "Ano…sa-saya ini dari kelas 1-A," kata Hinata dengan nada suara yang siap nangis kapan aja.

Itachi terkesiap. "Ahaha…begitu ya?" dan mulai mengeluarkan tawa garingnya. "Ah, IYA! Maksudku tadi juga kelas 1-A. Lagian, kelas 1-A sama kelas 1-C kan bersebelahan. Gak jauh-jauh amet!" Itachi mulai ngeles.

Mikoto bertepuk tangan. "Ini semakin bagus saja. Pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencana!" serunya. "Dengan begitu, perjanjian kerja sama antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga juga bisa terlaksana. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi," Fugaku dan Hiashi saling menepuk bahu rekan masing-masing.

"Huh?" Itachi memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi…tunanganku…dia?" Itachi menunjuk Hinata. "Bukan.." kemudian menoleh ke arah Neji yang masang wajah sinis. Mungkin bawaan dari lahir.

"Tentu saja dengan Hinata. Memangnya kau pikir-"

"Aku berpikiran sama dengan yang Ayah pikirkan!" Itachi yang sudah mulai mengerti kemana inti permasalahan, dengan cepat memotong perkataan Ayahnya. "Jadi..kapan tanggal pernikahanya?"

Hiashi terkekeh pelan. "Haha..anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak sabaran ya?" katanya.

"Tapi karena Hinata baru masuk SMA, pernikahan kalian akan dilangsungkan saat Hinata lulus dari SMA nanti!"

Tiga tahun lagi! Tiga tahun lagi!

"Itachi-kun tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Mikoto. Dia mengelus lembut lengan Itachi.

Hohoho sama sekali tidak keberatan! Kalo Itachi disuruh gendong Chouji, itu baru keberatan namanya. Dalam hati Itachi sudah bersorak-sorak gembira. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul bedug dan mulai adzan. Lha?

Ini terlalu membahagiakan untuk Itachi. Tumben banget Ayahnya pengertian. Biasanya sadiiiis.

Mendapatkan gadis manis dan pemalu, ITU GUE BANGET!

Sementara di hati Neji, Neji udah siap sedia ngasah golok buat jaga-jaga kalo terjadi apa-apa sama Hinata.

**

* * *

**

"Ngg…bukannya itu Hinata, anak kelas satu itu?" Tobi menyipitkan matanya yang tertutup topeng orange-nya.

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" tanya Kisame penasaran. Tobi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah dimana Uchiha-Hyuuga lagi ngumpul bareng.

"Oh, Hinata yang pas MOS disuruh akting nembak teman sekelasnya tapi malah pingsan itu, bukan?" Sasori bertanya untuk memastikan. Tobi mengangguk. "Ngapain dia ada di sini?"

Akatsuki cuma angkat bahu. "Noh! Dia bareng sama sepupunya yang pindahan dari Oto itu!" ujar Tobi. "Kalo gak salah namanya Neji, anak baru di kelas 2-B. Dia anak baru tapi langsung kepilih jadi ketua klub kendo sekolah loh!"

Selesai Tobi mengatakan hal itu, semuanya langsung tutup mulut. Kayaknya orang yang namanya Neji itu bukan orang sembarangan.

"Jangan-jangan yang mau dijodohin sama Itachi, Hinata lagi?" dugaan sementara ini berasal dari Kisame.

"Hee? Emangnya Itachi bakalan suka gitu sama cewek yang dadanya RATA kayak papan penggilesan macem dia!" sebagai seorang teman, Sasori tentulah tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai temannya itu.

Akatsuki itu…sama rasa, sama selera, sama-sama stress!

"Haah~ kalo gue dikasih si Hinata buat jadi istri gue.." Pein menggantungkan perkataannya. "..belum tentu gue nolak!" ujarnya enteng. Yang lain..sweatdrop!

**

* * *

**

Deidara terlihat sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Kali ini dia tengah berusaha memasukkan kalkun panggang bulat-bulat ke dalam mulutnya. Mumpung lagi ada di rumahnya Itachi, pikir Deidara.

Deidara gak sadar kalo dari tadi ada seorang pria yang terus memperhatikannya. Suit! Suit! Prikitiw!

"AKHEM!" pria dengan setelan baju lengan pendek dan memakai syal juga kacamata hitam itu mendekat dan berdehem dengan [sangat] keras. Deidara menoleh ke arah pria itu. "Bwapa?" kata-kata Deidara gak terlalu jelas karena dia sedang sibuk melahap makanannya.

"Ha-"

_Buagh!_

Baru saja pria itu mau bilang 'Hai', tapi dia udah keburu ditimpuk sama Deidara.

Deidara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Buseeet..lo gak gosok gigi ya? Nafas lo bau banget tau gak!" sewot Deidara sambil menutup hidungnya.

Pria itu tertohok mendengar kata-kata dari Deidara. Kemudian dia menghembuskan nafas ke telapak tangannya dan dengan suksesnya pria itu mundur tujuh langkah ke belakang dengan terhuyung-huyung.

Benar apa yang dikatakan sama Pak Ustadz. Bau mulut itu tergantung makanan yang kita makan. Mungkin karena kita makan sampah atau…bangkai barangkali.

Sang pria tidak gentar begitu saja. Dia kembali mendekat ke arah Deidara dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah nama Nona?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum bau. Deidara menatap tangan yang terjulur di depannya. "Mau apa lo? Salaman? Lebaran masih jauh, cing!" balas Deidara ketus.

Pria tersebut langsung menciut. Ni cewek jutek abis sih! Pikirnya. Dia langsung menarik kembali tangannya yang bersalaman dengan angin lalu itu. "Ah, melihat wajahmu aku jadi dapat inspirasi untuk lagu baruku!" dia langsung mengeluarkan note kecil dari saku bajunya dan terlihat menulis-nulis sesuatu di sana. Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil membatin 'Amit-amit jabang bayi! Najis mugholadoh mimpi apa gue semalem! Cuih!'. Buset, ni anak biasa aja kalee!

"Ah, kau pasti sudah tahu siapa aku kan?" ujarnya pedetege.

Deidara menampilkan wajah Amingwati-nya. "Che! Situ oke? Situ Manohara?" dengan sinis, Deidara berkata demikian.

Pria itu mendesah pelan. "Perkenalkan, aku KB!" katanya yang lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya kembali.

"KB?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Deidara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Keluarga Berencana, maksud lo?"

Pria yang punya tato di lengan kanan bertuliskan 'Jagal' ini, menepuk jidatnya. Hari gini gak kenal sama KB? Killer Bee? Gak salah tuh! Siapapun juga sudah mengetahui sepak terjang Killer Bee dalam industri permusikan tanah air. Pria yang punya tempat karaoke terbesar se-Konohagakure yang merupakan tempat paling happening banget buat nongkrong anak muda, masa Deidara gak tahu? Parah!

"Aku Killer Bee. Masa kamu gak tahu sih?" si KB bertanya dengan sedikit geregetan. "Gak tahu!" jawab si blonde cepat.

Si KB itu semakin mendekat ke Deidara, semakin merapat dan merapat. "Aku kan cuma mau ngajakin kamu dangdutan!" katanya.

Dan seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, Deidara pasti bakalan bilang, "Najong lo!" sambil ber-'cuih-cuih' ria.

Si pria yang punya slogan _'Dangdut is the music of my country' _itu belum menyerah juga. Deidara semakin risih saja dibuatnya.

"Jangan deket-deket! Lo mau gue ledakkin ya?" tantang Deidara.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui tentang Deidara adalah…Deidara selalu bawa mercon kemana-mana.

"Galak banget sih jadi cewek!" goda si KB sambil colak-colek dagu Deidara.

Deidara mulai geram, udah siap dengan 'Kamehameha' miliknya. Dengan lincahnya dia menendang wajah si KB dan…

_Bret!_

Gaun yang dipakainya sobek.

"Gue..gue ini sebenarnya cowok!" kalo gak kepepet kayak gini, Deidara pasti masih kuat nyamar. Tapi yang kali ini beda cerita. "Lo gak liat apa, jakun ini!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk jakun di lehernya.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah laki-laki yang dikutuk oleh Dewa!" Deidara mulai memposekan dirinya mencengkram langit.

Killer Bee terbeliak. Menunduk. Hal ini bikin Deidara nyengir lebar. Taktiknya manjur juga.

Tubuh si KB yang tertunduk terlihat bergetar. Nahan ketawa? Apanya yang lucu sih? Dan tanpa diduga-duga, si KB ngangkat wajahnya sambil bilang, "Wah, berarti kamu bishounen dong!" kali ini dia yang memposekan dirinya dengan memegang kedua pipinya-pose cute. Dia berjalan mendekat ke Deidara.

Buset, gila kali ya ni orang! Sama cewek hayu, sama cowok juga hayu!

Deidara yang udah uring-uringan karena rencananya gagal tersebut, langsung ngambil benda yang bisa dijangkaunya. Yakni, tulang sapi.

"Kalo lo deket-deket, gue timpuk lo pake tulang sapi!" geramnya sambil memutar-mutar tulang sapi tersebut layaknya seorang Mayoret. Hal ini mengingatkan kita pada salah satu adegan di film 'Ninja Naruto' dimana Kimimaro memutar-mutar tulangnya sendiri.

Mundur ke belakang, Deidara siap-siap buat lari.

"Mau kemana? Nang ning ning nang ning nung!" si KB malah ngelawak gaje. Dikate Deidara bayi tabung apa?

Dan terjadilah adegan live action kejar-kejaran antara sodara Deidara dengan sodara Killer Bee malam itu. Tidak menghiraukan berapa banyak orang yang udah mereka giles dan tabrak gara-gara saling mengejar.

"Gue ini udah punya pacar! Pergi lo!" sembur Deidara sambil melemparkan tulang sapi yang dipegangnya ke arah si KB. Dan tentulah si KB itu tidak bisa menghindari serangan secara tiba-tiba dari Deidara tersebut. Apalagi ditambah dengan pernyataan Deidara yang bilang sudah punya pacar, semakin stresslah si KB itu. Sehingga tulang sapi itu dengan sukses masuk ke perutnya-tanpa dikunyah dulu.

"Makan tuh!" umpat Deidara. Tapi ternyata si KB masih belum berhenti mengejar. Deidara udah ngangkat gaun hitamnya. Di depan sana, terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang kumpul bareng keluarga dengan wajah sangat _happy_. Deidara langsung berlari ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat, dia langsung menggandeng lengan Itachi dan nunjuk Killer Bee.

"HEH, kue cucur anget-anget muka lo ancur banget! Nih pacar gue!" teriak Deidara dengan volume suara yang kurang ajar pada si KB.

Ironisnya, Deidara teriak di tempat Uchiha-Hyuuga ngumpul yang merupakan tempat yang paling deket sama mikrofon. Dan tragisnya lagi, itu mikrofon terhubung langsung dengan balai desa dan masjid-masjid setempat.

"Nih pacar gue… Nih pacar gue…car gue…gue…gue…" suara Deidara bergema sampai ke pelosok desa yang bahkan belum dialiri listrik.

"UAPAH?"

Cengok seketika. Pernyataan ini langsung menimbulkan reaksi berantai dari Uchiha-Hyuuga yang emang lagi asoy-asoy membicarakan masalah pertunangan Itachi dan Hinata, juga masa depan perusahaan keluarga.

Si KB terkulai lemas di lantai dengan aura gloomy di sekelilingnya.

"Dei-da-ra!" desis Itachi horor. Musik kematian langsung mengalun pelan. Deidara yang baru sadar dari kekhilafannya langsung melepaskan gandengannya di lengan Itachi setelah melihat seluruh pandangan mata tertuju kepadanya.

"A…i-ini hanya..salah paham!" Deidara meringis dan mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedang gak enak ini. Merasa bakalan ada pertumpahan darah, dia buru-buru ngangkat gaunnya dan melakukan hal yang HARUS dia lakukan. Ngibrit.

Di lain pihak, Hiashi mulai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Hiashi mulai ngamuk. "MEMALUKAN!"

Mikoto yang dilanda kepanikan juga mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ka-kami bisa jelaskan, Hiashi-san!"

Hiashi melotot. Dengan cepat dia meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya erat. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi! Hinata tidak butuh laki-laki playboy macem anakmu!" geramnya menunjuk Fugaku yang mendapatkan anggukkan setuju seratus persen dan acungan jempol dari Neji.

"Aku-" Itachi mulai angkat bicara.

"Tapi-" Fugaku juga mulai gerah dengan situasi ini.

"Halah, gak usah pake tapi-tapian. Aku udah bosen sama si tapi. Kerja sama kita dibatalkan! Ayo, Hinata!" dengan serta merta, Hiashi beranjak pergi dengan Hinata yang digenggamnya dan Neji yang mengikutinya. Sekilas Hinata tampak menoleh ke belakang, tapi kepalanya langsung di tegakkan kembali ke depan oleh Neji.

"Tu-tunggu!" cegah Fugaku menggapaikan tangannya sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Penyakit bengek-nya mulai kambuh [kagak elit!].

**

* * *

**

"Benar-benar memalukan!" sepanjang jalan menuju mobil, Hiashi terus menggerutu sebal. "Anaknya si Fugaku itu malah lebih milih cewek pirang berpenampilan menor itu daripada anakku. Sudah tidak waras dia!"

"Aku kan sudah mengatakannya, paman. Uchiha memang aneh! Harusnya paman tidak membuat kontrak kerja sama dengan pihak Uchiha! Paman pasti sudah diguna-guna oleh mereka!" Neji yang semula diam, mulai mengompori pamannya ini.

Hiashi mulai mengeluh kesal. Dia yang selalu menjungjung tinggi prinsip keluarga yaitu 'Bakat seorang anak berasal dari keturunan', mulai menyesalinya. Niatan mulia mau nikahin Hinata dengan Uchiha adalah pilihan utamanya. Berdasarkan bakat, kalo Hinata punya anak nanti, anaknya itu bakalan punya daya tempur yang kuat kayak Uchiha.

"Lain kali aku akan mengikuti saran darimu, Neji!" ujar Hiashi sambil masuk ke mobil pribadi Hyuuga.

Sementara Hinata, dia sudah nangis daritadi. Dia kepikiran kata-kata Hiashi yang bilang Itachi lebih milih cewek menor itu daripada dirinya. Apapun saran dari Ayahnya itu gak ada yang bener. Hiashi selalu bilang kalo laki-laki itu suka gadis yang punya inner beauty daripada gadis yang ber-make up tebel. Hinata percaya itu. Tapi setelah ngeliat sendiri faktanya, Hinata jadi ngerasa kesel.

Terus aja dia nangis, sampai sekarang pipinya udah item gara-gara maskaranya yang luntur karena air mata. Hingga sekarang Hinata keliatan kayak panda.

**

* * *

**

Pesta di kediaman Uchiha telah selesai daritadi. Itachi hanya bisa pasrah saat Fugaku dan Mikoto memarahinya habis-habisan. Dia hanya bisa tergolek lesu saat Fugaku mukul meja pake palu dan menyatakan dirinya sebagai terdakwa kasus pencemaran nama baik keluarga. Hey, ini kan salahnya Deidara? Hidup memang tidak adil!

Hingga sekarang terlihat Itachi yang diseret-seret secara paksa oleh Fugaku sepanjang lorong Uchiha mansion ini.

Dan dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan, Fugaku menendang Itachi dengan keji dan memasukkannya ke dalam kamar dan langsung mengunci pintunya.

_BRAK!_

"WAAAA..BU-BUKA PINTUNYA AYAH! KUMOHON BUKA PINTUNYAAA!" teriak Itachi histeris sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Apalagi?" pintu dibuka kembali oleh Fugaku.

Tampak Itachi meringis kesakitan. "Ta-tanganku kejepit pintu, Ayah," lirihnya sambil menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang bengkak sebesar kaki gajah. Fugaku hanya ber'oh' ria dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Itachi.

"JANGAN DITUTUP LAGI, AYAH!"

"Ayah..buka pintunya.."Pukulan tangan Itachi di pintu, semakin melemah.

"Shit!" dia menendang pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Mulai berpikir sejenak, Itachi berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan menarik seprai dan selimutnya. Lalu beralih ke jendela dan melepas tirai-nya. Setelah itu, Itachi mengikat seprai dan tirai itu sampai terlihat seperti tali. Dia berjalan pelan ke balkon kamar kemudian mengikat tali buatan tersebut ke tiang terdekat. Sesaat, ini terlihat seperti adegan melarikan diri, karena memang iya. Itachi mencoba kabur dari kamarnya.

Setelah ikatannya kuat, tali tersebut dijatuhkan ke bawah dengan gerakan perlahan.

Itachi mulai memanjatkan doa dan mulai naik ke pagar balkon dengan tangan memegang tali. Dengan pasti, Itachi merayap turun.

"Sedang apa kau?"

_Deg!_

Itachi membeku di tempat dengan posisi gak naik gak turun. Tanpa berani melihat ke bawah, dia cuma bisa gemetar.

"I-itu…nganu, Ayah…" semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, Itachi mencari-cari alasan yang kuat. "Di-di sekolah kan diajarin mitigasi dalam kondisi kebakaran, katanya harus dipraktekkin di rumah…"

"CEPAT MASUK KE KAMAR!"

Tanpa babibu bencong lagi, Itachi langsung merayap kembali ke atas.

**

* * *

**

Itachi tengah berdiri di cermin sambil merapikan seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya. Hari ini dia baru masuk sekolah setelah tiga hari berturut-turut dikurung di kamarnya sendiri tanpa diperbolehkan keluar setelah insiden yang tidak bisa kita lupakan itu.

Itachi manyun. Dikurung tiga hari di kamar, serasa tiga puluh tahun dipenjara. Liat aja, janggut Itachi sudah mencapai dada.

Dia mendengus pelan. Ayahnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Itachi sudah menjelaskan kalau itu bukan kesalahannya, tapi Ayahnya itu tidak mau dengar. Malah dia mendapat hukuman yang sangat kejam dari Ayahnya itu.

Masa uang jajannya yang semula sepuluh juta perhari, dipotong jadi satu juta perhari sih? Kayaknya ini bakalan jadi saat-saat krisis buat Itachi.

Secara, rasanya suliiiit banget buat Itachi ngejalanin hari-hari dengan uang jajan yang hanya satu juta. Bisa beli apa coba?

Sampai-sampai, si Amaterasu-motor ninja milik Itachi- juga disita sama sang Ayah. Hari gini gak bawa motor? Mana ada cewek-cewek yang ngelirik, man!

_Brak!_

Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto masuk ke kamar Itachi tanpa izin dulu. Itachi jadi mengkeret kemudian melanjutkan kembali merapikan seragam sekolahnya.

Mikoto menghampiri Itachi dan langsung meraih dasi miliknya, merapikan dasi yang kelihatannya masih belum benar itu.

"Ayahmu masih marah soal waktu itu," ucap Mikoto yang tidak menghentikan aktifitasnya merapikan dasi sekolah Itachi. Itachi yang mendengarnya, mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela kamar. Entah kenapa pemotong rumput di kebunnya itu terlihat sangat menarik.

"Bikin malu!" Itachi mulai cemberut. "Apa kamu mau, Ibu kutuk jadi batu?"

Itachi memaksakan tersenyum. "Ibu ini bicara apa. Emangnya aku Jaka Tarub apa, dikutuk jadi batu segala?"

Terbukti seorang Uchiha Itachi sering bolos dalam pelajaran mendongeng asuhan Iruka sensei. Masa iya Jaka Tarub dikutuk jadi batu? Bukannya yang dikutuk jadi batu itu, Sangkuriang?

"Akukh-"

Kata-kata Itachi langsung tercekat seketika saat Mikoto mengeratkan dasinya dengan tenaga penuh.

"Ibu gak bercanda, Itachi!" seru Mikoto yang masih belum melepaskan cekikkannya di leher Itachi. Itachi hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. "I-iya, Bu!"

Akhirnya Mikoto melonggarkan dasi Itachi kembali. Itachi menghela nafas lega. Hampir saja dia mati tadi!

"Ibu gak mau liat kamu bikin malu keluarga lagi," kata Mikoto sambil menepuk pelan kepala Itachi dan berlalu pergi. Tapi sebelum keluar dari kamar Itachi, Mikoto menoleh sebentar. "Cepat turun untuk sarapan. Terus berangkat pake bus!"

Hm?

Tunggu dulu. Bus katanya?

Memangnya siapa yang mau berangkat ke sekolah naik bus?

.

.

.

"Tobi mau berangkat ke sekolah naik bus!" teriakkan lantang dari pelajar SMA yang bernama Tobi ini, sukses membuatnya mendapat lemparan spidol dari sopir bus.

Sasori, Pein, Hidan, Deidara dan Kisame mengikuti dari belakang. Celingak-celinguk, mereka mulai mencari tempat duduk di bus tersebut.

Mata Kisame membulat saat menemukan objek yang langka di depannya.

"Itachi?" panggilnya ketika melihat Itachi duduk di kursi paling pojok dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi.

Kontan saja semuanya langsung mangambil tempat di dekatnya.

"Itachi, Itachi, woy Itachi!" panggil Deidara sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu Itachi.

"Apa, gembel?" balas Itachi dengan nada sinis. Sumpah ya, dia masih kesel setengah mati sama makhluk blonde yang udah bikin hidupnya ini sengsara.

"Weiss, masih marah nih ceritanya?"

Itachi membuang pandang ke luar jendela bus.

"He? Apa 4875 SMS permintaan maaf, masih kurang buat nebus kesalahan gue?" kata Deidara. Itachi mendengus. Mana tahu dia kalo Deidara ngirim SMS. Orang ponselnya disita sama sang Ayah.

Hidan garuk-garuk kepala. "Iya, iya, sori deh sori! Kita juga banyak salah sama lo!" ungkapnya. "Sebagai gantinya, kita bakalan bantu lo deket sama Hinata!" Hidan mulai menaik-turunkan alisnya. Itachi jadi semangat juga. "Janji lo ya?"

"Sip! Sip!" kata Pein sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Btw, ngapain lo naik bus segala?" tanya Sasori penasaran. Itachi menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang kursi penumpang. Tampangnya berubah bête.

"Biar gue tebak. Motor disita, uang jajan dipotong?"

Itachi menjulurkan lidahnya. "Nah, lo sendiri udah tahu kan?" ketusnya. "Lo, ngapain naik bus segala? Motor lo disita juga?" tanya Itachi.

Pein terkekeh. "Nggaklah. Gue cuma mau nunjukkin sesuatu sama kalian," katanya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. "Pas banget si Itachi udah masuk. Tau sendiri kan di sekolah gak boleh ngutak-ngatik hape, gue liatin di sini!" lanjutnya.

Semuanya langsung mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan bilang kalo lo mau ngeliatin video porno ke kita, Pein!" tebak Hidan.

"Iiih, Tobi gak suka nonton video porno, Tobi sukanya nonton video hentai!" si Tobi mulai meracau lagi.

Pein mengorek-ngorek telinganya. "Ya nggaklah! Gue udah tobat kali!"

"Tobat? Sumpeh lo?" tanya Sasori dengan nada tidak percaya. Susah sih percaya lagi sama orang yang hampir merkosa nenek kandung kita sendiri.

"Ya iyalah. Gue tuh akhir-akhir ini kalo liat yang berbau porno tuh bawaannya pengen merkosa pembantu gue mulu!" ungkap Pein jujur.

"HAH? Merkosa mang Madara, tukang kebon lo itu? Udah sarap kali lo!" sambung Hidan.

Pein mulai geregetan. "Ih, bukaaan! Gue bukan mau merkosa tukang kebon dan gue juga bukan mau nunjukkin video porno!" teriaknya frustasi. Terlalu kenceng, sampai Pein dipelototin sama semua penumpang bus.

"Gue mau ngliatin ini. Nih!" Pein mengarahkan ponselnya ke tengah-tengah Akatsuki. Semuanya langsung mendongak, ingin melihat.

Di layar ponsel terlihatlah dua orang manusia. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik.

"Itu kan Hinata-chan!" pekik Tobi.

"Jangan panggil dia Hinata-chan, Tobi! Gue gak suka!" sinis, Itachi ngasih deathglare ke arah Tobi.

Tobi cemberut. "Lalu Tobi musti panggil dia apa? Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Lo-"

"Yee..udah, udah! Gitu aja marah sih, Itachi?" Pein mulai menengahi. "Yang terpenting. Kita udah tahu, kalo si Hinata deket sama dia!" dengan wajah serius, Pein berkata. "Saingan lo agak-agak berat nih!" kata Hidan menepuk bahu Itachi pelan. Itachi hanya berdecih.

"Jadi lo beneran suka sama Hinata?" tanya Kisame. Itachi gak punya pilihan lain selain ngangguk.

Sambil menopang dagunya, Pein mulai berpikir. "Cinta itu emang kayak traktor yang bisa meringankan beban kita dalam menghadapi hidup!" ucap Pein sarkastik.

Ano, emangnya ini musyawarah bertajukkan 'Bagaimana cara membajak sawah yang baik' apa?

Sasori menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, nahan ketawa. "Jiaaah, bahasa lo! Traktor pake dibawa-bawa segala!" Pein hanya cemberut, harusnya mereka itu menghargai kata-kata mutiara darinya barusan.

"Nomong-ngomong, Itachi…" Deidara memulai pembicaraaan baru. "Kutu air lo udah sembuh?"

"A-apa?" Itachi syok.

"Lo gak masuk sekolah gara-gara kutu air kan? Ayah lo sendiri yang bilang. Surat keterangannya juga ada kan, Tob?" Deidara meminta dukungan dari Tobi dan mendapatkan anggukkan mantap darinya.

Itachi meringis. Ternyata benar kalo Ayahnya ini minta supaya Itachi ngebantai keluarga sendiri.

**

* * *

**

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, Itachi hanya bisa menunduk malu. Melihat temen-temen yang negur sambil _say hello_ terus mandang kakinya, rasanya Itachi pengen bunuh diri aja!

"Hey, Itachi! Udah masuk. Gimana kutu air lo? Dah sembuh?"

mandang kaki.

"Senpai udah masuk! Udah sembuh?"

mandang kaki lagi.

"Yo, Itachi! Gue gak mau nanyain ini sebenernya. Tapi…kutu air lo udah sembuh?"

Yang ini juga mandang kaki.

Arrrggghh!

Itachi menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan dengan kekuatan penuh, dia meninju kaca jendela kelasnya.

_Praaang!_

"Bagus, Itachi!"seru Pein mengepalkan tangannya.

**

* * *

**

Menurut sumber yang sedikit dipercaya [baca: Tobi], hari ini bagian Hinata piket di ruang UKS. Ya, Hinata itu anggota PMR. Dan Tobi itu…ketua PMR.

Maka dari itu, kita bisa lihat Itachi yang jalan sempoyongan menyusuri koridor dan berhenti pas liat nama 'UKS' di atas pintu satu ruangan.

"Permisi…" dengan dorongan tangan, Itachi membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut indigo yang membelakanginya.

Itu Hinata!

Ini nyata, bukan mimpi! Kalo mimpi, Itachi pasti udah nyogok sang penulis scenario mimpi biar ada adegan Hinata berlari ke pelukannya sambil teriak: 'Kyaaaa…Itachi-kun ganteng banget! Aku rela melahirkan anak-anakmuuu!'. Itachi mulai senyam-senyum sendiri.

Tapi kan tadi udah dibilangin kalo ini tuh bukan mimpi.

Hinata yang waktu itu lagi nyoba lipgloss rasa jagung bakar keluaran terbaru, langsung balik badan pas denger ada orang yang masuk.

"A-" Hinata terbelalak pas liat orang yang datengnya itu siapa.

Aduh, Hinata. Ngadepin Itachi jangan kayak cewek pas mau malem pertama dong!

Itachi berjalan ke arah ranjang UKS setinggi satu meter itu, lalu duduk di sana.

"Hn!" Itachi menunjukkan tangan kanannya yang berlumuran darah ke arah Hinata. Berharap Hinata ngerti dan langsung mengobatinya.

Dengan cekatan Hinata langsung ngambil air hangat, alkohol [buat mabok-mabokkan], sama perban. Didatanginya Itachi dan sekilas melihat tangan Itachi yang banyak ngeluarin darah itu.

"I-ini kenapa?"

"Gak sengaja nonjok kaca tadi," jawaban singkat, padat dan jelas dari Itachi.

Gak sengaja aja, udah gini. Gimana kalo sengaja? Hinata mulai merinding disko.

Hinata langsung membasuh tangan Itachi dengan air keras eh-maksudnya air hangat, memberikan alkohol [diteguk, Itachi langsung mabok], kemudian membalutnya dengan perban.

Nelen ludah.

"Engg..yang waktu itu, dia bukan pacarku…" ujar Itachi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Hinata tertunduk. "Pa-pacar beneran juga..gak a-apa-apa kok!" sahut Hinata cepat.

Yang bener aja, masa Itachi pacaran sama cowok sih? Jadi gay pun dia masih milih-milih kaleee!

Hening.

Itachi mulai memikirkan topik pembicaraaan yang menarik. Sebisa mungkin menghindari topik yang agak 'menjurus'. Dalam periode aneh mecem kaya gini, Uchiha emang dituntut buat berpikir kritis. Tapi karena kurangnya ilmu pengetahuan soal asmara, Itachi bilang, "Gimana pelajarannya tadi? Matematikanya bisa?"

_Doeeeng!_

Siapa bilang 'Dobe' hanya milik Naruto. Buktinya orang ini…

Dari semua pelajaran yang ada, kenapa Itachi malah nanyain matematika? Jangan bilang Itachi mau ngajarin Hinata pelajaran maut itu. Jangan sampe deh!

Tolong, jangan tanyakan soal matematika yang berhubungan dengan akar-akaran! Itachi gak biasa bercocok tanam, apalagi punya cita-cita jadi insinyur pertanian! Kagak!

Hinata gak ngejawab, masih sibuk melilitkan perban di tangan Itachi.

"Su-sudah selesai!" kata Hinata yang telah selesai memperban tangan Itachi.

Ini perban, apa buntelan kentut?

"A-apa terasa sakit, **Hitachi senpai**?"

'Hitachi, Hitachi! Nama gue tuh Itachi, bukan Hitachi! Kalo Hitachi, itu sih merek kompor!' batin Itachi meledak-ledak [seperti kompor]. Gimana kalo dia ganti nama aja?

Itachi memaksakan tersenyum. "Err..Hinata. Namaku Itachi, bukan Hitachi," jelasnya.

"Ha!" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Seolah dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang jorok, seperti mencuci celana dalam menggunakan air kencing. Jorok banget kan?

"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gomen, Itachi senpai!" serunya minta maaf sambil membungkuk-bungkukkan badan.

Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Hinata. Beneran!"

"Ta-tangannya sudah selesai di-diperban…"

"He? Udahan? Gak usah buka baju nih?" tanya Itachi polos yang sudah membuka tiga kancing teratas seragamnya. Udah stress nih orang!

Hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata dari Itachi dan mulai berbalik badan. Tapi tangan Itachi mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Sebenarnya…pelipisku juga agak-agak bentol tadi," kata Itachi ngasal. "Aku mau kau memplesternya!" pintanya.

Ragu-ragu, Hinata kembali mendekat. Mendekat ke arah Itachi yang duduk nyaman di ranjang UKS dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah. Hinata mengambil plester luka, dan membukanya.

Ah, Hinata ini memang baik hati, baik dada dan baik pinggul!

Hinata memakaikan plester ke pelipis Itachi tanpa melihat wajah Itachi. Gak berani! Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang dan wajahnya jadi memerah.

Hening lagi. Yang terdengar sayup-sayup peluit Gai sensei yang melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga di lapangan sekolah.

"Hinata…" suara berat Itachi, semakin memperparah keadaan Hinata. Dia semakin nunduk ke bawah.

"I-iya!"

"Kenapa…" kata Itachi lagi. Tangan Hinata udah gemeteran gak karuan.

"Kenapa kau…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...memplester mataku?"

"..."

Lagi-lagi, _Doeeeeeeng!_

Hinata ngangkat wajahnya. Temu pandang sama Itachi yang mata kanannya ketutup plester darinya. Seperti sebelum, sebelum dan sebelumnya, dia langsung bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Lagi-lagi Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, bilang kalo itu gak masalah dan tolong jangan bersikap keterlaluan Hinata!

Dan tanpa rasa keadilannya itulah, Hinata menarik plester di mata Itachi secara langsung. Bikin bulu mata eksotisnya juga ikutan kecabut! Itachi meringis kesakitan dan Hinata minta maaf. Selalu begitu.

Hinata melangkah menuju lemari berwarna cokelat di ruangan itu.

"Itachi senpai ingin diambilkan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Ngg..kalo ada, aku mau Bodrexin rasa jeruk aja!" jawaban dari Itachi ini sebenarnya bikin Hinata pengen ngakak gelundungan di lantai. Tapi gak jadi ah! Malu.

Hinata kembali ke tempat Itachi dan kembali meminta maaf. "Go-gomen…Bodrexin rasa jeruk-nya gak ada, senpai," katanya.

Itachi mengelus-elus tengkuknya. "Hinata..sebenarnya..aku-"

_Plaak!_

Dengan satu sabetan tangan dari Hinata, pipi Itachi langsung merah.

_Lihatlah tanda, merah di pipi…bekas gambar tanganmu._

"K-kok aku ditampar? Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa!" protes Itachi. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah Hinata yang saat ini sedang menginjak-nginjak sesuatu dengan sepatunya. Kayak…kecoa?

Oke, rahasiakan kejadian ini dari Aburame Shino, siswa kelas 2-F yang mengabdikan diri juga membentuk klub bernama _'Insect Fans Club'_ kalo gak mau kena damprat sama orangnya.

"Ta-tadi di pipi Itachi senpai a-ada kecoa…"

Itachi sweatdrop.

"Hinata-chan!"

Sebuah suara, membuat Hinata dan Itachi menengok ke arahnya. Dari pintu muncullah sosok berambut kuning cerah dan tersenyum hangat ketika melihat orang yang dipanggilnya ada di sini.

Itachi mengenali si duren ini. Dia…

"Minato sensei!" seru Hinata sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

Itachi dibuang begitu aja.

"Ternyata kau ada di sini ya? Aku mencari-carimu daritadi!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, malu-malu.

Namikaze Minato, guru mata pelajaran komputer yang terkenal di kalangan siswi-siswi Konoha High, sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan **Hinata-nya**!

Itachi ingat betul orang ini yang membentak-bentak Akatsuki karena Itachi menyuruh Naruto -anaknya- supaya nelen burung gagak utuh-utuh saat MOS.

Ya, laki-laki di depan Itachi yang pas mudanya masuk nominasi 'Ganteng Konoha' ini, sudah lama menikah…atau tepatnya duda beranak satu, dikarenakan istrinya [Uzumaki Kushina] meminta cerai dan memilih mengabdikan dirinya sebagai TKW sejati di Sunagakure.

Meski duda, Minato sensei adalah guru terfavorit di sekolah ini. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan sang istri meminta cerai akibat desakkan sadis dari fans club suaminya.

Namikaze Minato : Pengalaman duda, kualitas brondong!

Guru-guru di Konoha High School ini emang terkenal pada kece-kece! Sebut aja Utakata sensei yang biarpun punya hobi aneh [suka niup-niup gelembung sabun], tapi punya wajah yang oke punya. Terus Yashamaru sensei yang wajahnya _girly_ abis, Kakashi sensei yang katanya bibirnya sumbing, tapi setelah maskernya dibuka, ternyata bikin Ayame –penjaga kantin sekolah- meleleh dibuatnya. Dan yang terakhir ini…Minato sensei yang punya senyum sehangat mentari di pagi hari sesuai dengan rambut kuning cerahnya.

Ini membuat siswa-siswa dituntut harus memiliki wajah ekstra dan juga duit ekstra! Jaga-jaga buat operasi plastik kalo wajahnya di bawah garis kemiskinan.

Kembali lagi ke adegan sebelumnya.

Hinata yang setia mendengarkan petuah-petuah bijak dari sang guru, semakin merona saja.

Sementara itu dari belakang, terlihat Itachi yang lagi gigit-gigit seprai UKS saking keselnya ngelihat adegan romantis ini.

"I-iya, sensei!"

Itachi udah komat kamit gak jelas. Hmm..terasa aura mistis nih!

Beranjak dari ranjang UKS, Itachi berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Menyelinap di tengah-tengah keduanya.

Dari kanan: Hinata-Itachi-Minato.

"Hinata, aku ke kelas dulu ya!" pamit Itachi. Dari belakang, Minato sudah berjinjit-jinjit karena yang bisa terlihat hanya kepala Itachi.

Hinata mulai merasa gak nyaman. "I-iya, senpai!"

Dan Itachi mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS. Tapi sebelum itu, Itachi sempat memberikan tatapan menusuk pada Minato.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap ke arah Hinata. "Aku dipelototi," ucapnya.

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Kata Ui :**

Woaaaaahh! Pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena telat dalam pengapdetan fic satu ini. DX mau gimana lagi, kompie saya tiba-tiba mati begitu aja. Ah, tapi setelah diberi sentuhan tangan dari saya [baca: dibanting dan diulek-ulek] akhirnya kompie saya bisa nyala kembali. Alhamdulillah~sujud syukur saya!

Saya cuma bisa ber-mules ria pas ngetik chap ini. Kenapa pairingnya malah jadi MinaHina? Terus KBDei? Astajim!

Deidara: "Gue yang paling nista!"

Hinata: "A-ano..Minato-san-nya bisa ditukerin jadi Naruto-kun gak?"

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya punya penyakit gampang pusing. Sakit kepala. Gak kuat lama-lama nongkrongin hape dan layar monitor. Ada yang tahu obat sakit kepala?

Kakuzu: "DUIT!"

Haih, semoga Minna-san terhibur sama chapter kali ini. Walau yang butuh hiburan itu saya. Itachi, nyanyi buat aku donk!

Itachi: *ngambil gitar* "Dulu aku suka padamu, dulu aku memang sukaaa.."

Akatsuki: "Ya~ ya~ ya~"

Hadoh, udah..udah..makin pusing nih kepala! Yah, semoga chap kali ini berkenan dan gak ngebosenin deh! I hope…gomen juga buat bacotan saya yang panjang ini. Hehe

Masih mau dilanjutkah fic edan ini? review ya!

Akatsuki : Ya~ Ya~ Ya~

Ciao!


	3. So, How it Feels?

Shounen Heart

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

ItaHina plus Akatsuki sebagai pemanis hubungan mereka.

.

Genre: mudah-mudahan humor dan mudah-mudahan romance [gak yakin]

.

AU, OoC, over dosis Gaje, lebay bin hiperbolis, bahasa campur aduk dan semua-semua yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

.

So, happy reading, Minna-san~

Just for fun ^^

* * *

Dari tadi siang, hujan terus menerus turun dengan derasnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.45. Tapi masih banyak sekali siswa-siswa Konoha High yang masih setia nongkrong di koridor dan di depan kelas masing-masing. Alasannya sepele, gak bawa payung!

Konan menengadahkan tangannya. Menampung air hujan yang turun ke telapak tangannya. "Hmm…jadi inget pas di Amegakure ya, Pein?" gumam Konan.

Pein mengangguk. Mengingat begitu peliknya kehidupan di Amegakure yang sepanjang tahun dituruni hujan-sebagai ojek payung.

"Gue duluan ah!" Kakuzu melambaikan tangan dan langsung berlari-lari kecil di bawah siraman air hujan.

Laki-laki yang punya motto hidup _'Time is money'_ itu, pasti rela basah kuyup untuk segera sampai di rumah. Baginya, menunggu hujan reda itu sangatlah membuang waktunya yang berharga. Kalau dari tadi dia pulang, pasti dia sudah ada di ranjang hangat miliknya.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari. Hinata!

Gadis itu terlihat sedang menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya. Dia belum pulang? Apa dia juga tidak bawa payung?

Tak banyak pikir lagi, Itachi menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Hinata?" sapa Itachi.

Hinata agak terkejut. "Se-senpai?"

"Kamu belum pulang?" tanya Itachi. Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Nunggu je-jemputan dari rumah," jawabnya pelan.

Itachi berdecak. "Ah, lama!" dan mulai membuka blazer-nya.

Eits, eits mau ngapain nih si Itachi?

Lalu dia menutupi kepala Hinata dan kepalanya dengan blazer-nya. "Aku anterin kamu pulang," kata Itachi.

"Ta-tapi, senpai!" Hinata belum sempat protes karena Itachi keburu narik Hinata buat jalan. Nembus hujan deras kaya gini dengan Itachi yang mayungin Hinata pake blazer-nya.

"Suit! Suit!" Pein bersiul-siul ke arah Itachi. Ngeliat adegan ini, rasanya Pein mau ikutan nyoba juga.

"Sukses ya, Chi!" Kisame mengacungkan jempol tangannya. Itachi menoleh, terus ikutan ngacungin jempolnya.

Dengan posisi kayak gini, Itachi bener-bener terlihat seperti gentleman.

'Fufufu bisa romantis juga gue!' batinnya narsis.

Sampai di depan gerbang, Itachi dan Hinata menghentikan langkah ketika sebuah mobil mendekat ke arah keduanya. Kaca jendela depan terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang berseru kepada Hinata.

"Nona Hinata!"

"Pa-paman Ebisu?" ucap Hinata.

"Maaf saya terlambat, Non! Tadi saya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan," jawabnya.

Hinata dan Itachi cengok. Rasa-rasanya pernah denger deh kata-kata gaje barusan.

"Gimana sih jadi supir! Nona kamu tuh udah nunggu lama tau!" bentak Itachi pada sang supir.

Lha, Nona Hyuuga-nya aja gak marah-marah kok! Kenapa Itachi…

"Maaf, Non! Saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tolong jangan laporkan hal ini pada Tuan besar," ratap sang supir tersebut.

"Halah, orang kayak gini tuh kalo dikasih hati minta jantung, Hinata!" Itachi malah mengompori.

Si supir udah natap Itachi benci. Siapa sih ni orang, ikut campur aja! Pikir sang supir.

Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian menoleh ke arah Itachi. "Te-terima kasih, senpai," ucapnya yang kemudian keluar dari 'payung' Itachi dan melangkah memasuki mobil.

Sebelum mobil melaju, Hinata membuka kaca mobil dan menundukkan kepalanya-tanda terima kasih. Itachi juga balas menunduk.

"Senpai tidak apa-apa ka-kalau basah kuyup seperti itu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

Itachi tertawa renyah. "Tak usah khawatir! Tubuhku ini sangatlah kuat. Aku ini gak gampang sakit, Hinata!"

.

* * *

TENG!

* * *

.

Sasuke terlihat sedang meremas kain kecil di baskom berisi air hangat di kamar itu.

Uchiha Itachi, suhu badan 41 derajat, terbaring lemas di ranjangnya.

"Kau itu memang bodoh!" untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berkata demikian sambil meletakkan kompres di kening sang kakak.

"Lo udah gede, masa masih main ujan-ujanan sih?" Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

"Lo gak ngerti..uhuk! Ini masalah harga diri laki-laki, tau!" ketus Itachi dengan suara serak.

Sasuke mendengus. Bangkit dari pinggir ranjang kakaknya, ia mulai mengambil termometer di meja Itachi.

"Buka mulut lo!" Sasuke menjulurkan termometer ke mulut Itachi.

"Gak mau! Itu kan termometer bekas di ketek Ayah! Kenapa lo ngasih ke mulut gue!" Itachi mulai menutup wajahnya pake bantal. "Lagian, tadi kan udah!" sahutnya.

"Itu kan tadi. Gue pengen liat, suhu badannya turun atau nambah naik?" Sasuke langsung menarik paksa bantal yang nutupin wajah itachi.

"GAK MAU!" Itachi berontak.

"Lo mau gue suntik, apa?" kata Sasuke. Pasiennya satu ini benar-benar sangat merepotkan.

"Lo-" Itachi menunjuk Sasuke dengan ekspresi depresi.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia menghela nafas pasrah. "Terserah!" gumamnya. "Gue banyak kerjaan di Rumah Sakit!"

Itachi memandang Sasuke nanar. "Gue…gue belum sembuh, Sas! Lo mau ninggalin kakak lo ini?"

Sasuke udah siap-siap pergi. Beres sini, beres situ, masukkin ke tas kerjanya. "Gue sibuk! Hari ini ada dua belas waria yang mau ngelahirin! Gue musti cepet-cepet ke RS. Konoha!" tandasnya.

Itachi sweatdrop. Ternyata jiwa-jiwa waria lebih penting bagi Sasuke daripada dirinya yang notabene-nya kakak kandungnya ini.

Dan entah kenapa Itachi selalu denger, katanya RS. Konoha jadi banyak banget pasiennya. Membludak gitu! Terutama wanita. Kasusnya…sama! Percobaan bunuh diri.

Usut punya usut, ternyata para wanita ini pengen dirawat sama Sasuke, Dokter super muda yang oh-so-very-handsome ini. Jadi yang sehat wal'afiat pun ikutan ngiris nadi atau minum baygon supaya dilarikan ke RS. Konoha.

Itachi cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala maklum.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian. Hari sabtu, pelajaran olahraga.

Kenapa Itachi menyukai pelajaran olahraga? Ini dikarenakan jadwal olahraga kelas 3-A dan kelas 1-A itu barengan. Yang ARTINYA, Itachi bakalan ketemu sama Hinata di lapangan sekolah. Iyyyeesss!

Siswa-siswa kelas 3-A hari ini tanding basket melawan siswa dari kelas 1-A, sedangkan siswi-siswinya, tanding voli. Dan sisanya jadi penonton.

"Go, go, go, Akatsuki! Go, go, go, Akatsuki!"

"Gaara-kuuuun…ILU, IMU, INUUUU!"

"Kyaaaa…Kakuzu senpai~ fight!"

"Naruto-kuuuuuun!"

Sorak sorai para supporter mulai terdengar ricuh di lapangan basket ini.

"PEIIIIIIIIN! Pein yang sedang main basket adalah orang yang paling Konan cintai!" teriak seorang gadis berambut ungu dari arah penonton. Dia Konan!

"Hoi!" Pein melambaikan tangannya sambil melemparkan 'sun jauh' ke arah Konan.

_Bruagh!_

Si Pein jatuh tersungkur gara-gara kesenggol Chouji-adik kelasnya ini.

Jangan pernah ngarep si Konan bakalan teriak 'Pein yang jatuh tersungkur adalah orang yang paling Konan cintai!' gak bakalan! Lagian, orangnya juga udah ngilang entah kemana tuh!

"Sori, senpai! Aku sengaja soalnya. Wkwkwwk!" Chouji dengan ajipnya, langsung ngeloyor begitu aja sambil ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas.

"Kurang ajaaar!" runtuk Pein kesel. Siang-siang gini ketabrak bus malem lewat. Sialan!

.

_Priiit!_

Bunyi peluit tanda permainan dimulai, sudah ditiup oleh sang wasit-siswa kelas 1-A.

Kali ini bola melambung tinggi di udara. Terlihat Pein dan Naruto mulai meloncat mendapatkan bola.

_Paaak!_

Bola terlempar ke arah Kakuzu yang sudah siap-siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Hap! Bola diterima oleh Kakuzu yang dengan gesitnya men-dribble bola dan melewati siswa-siswa kelas 1-A dengan mudahnya.

"SENPAI, LEMPARIN BOLANYA KE TOBI DONG!" teriak Tobi yang mengacaukan konsentrasi sang pemain lincah ini.

'Ih, si Tobi kan permainannya butut!' batin Kakuzu. "D aaan, tangkep nih!" Kakuzu malah melemparkan bolanya ke arah Hidan.

"OK!" Hidan melakukan aksi meloncat dan berhasil menangkap bolanya.

Dengan teknik dribbling yang sudah dikuasai di luar kepala, Hidan membawa bola semakin dekat dengan ring. Dan…sial! Dia malah dikerubungi oleh kouhai-kouhai-nya.

"SENPAI, LEMPARIN BOLANYA KE TOBI!" lagi-lagi si Tobi berteriak sambil menggapai-gapaikan tangannya.

'Ih, masa musti dilemparin ke si Tobi sih?' pikir Hidan misuh-misuh. "SASORI?"

"Jangan ke gue, Dan!" sahut Sasori cepat. Rupanya sasori juga ikut terkepung. Nasib jadi para kriminal tuh kayak gini.

"KISAMEEE!" jerit Hidan sambil melemparkan bolanya ke Kisame sementara dia langsung ditubruk dan ditindih sama kouhai-kouhainya tadi.

Hap! Kisame berhasil menangkap bola.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan!" sahut Kiba histeris yang mulai mengeluarkan teknik sliding tackle-nya dari arah kiri.

"Heeeeeaaaa!" Naruto juga ikut-ikutan men-sliding si Kisame dari arah kanan. Dan rupanya Shikamaru juga tidak tinggal diam. Dia ikutan juga dari arah depannya si Kisame. Dan sekilas, kita bisa lihat Chouji juga mulai melakukan teknik yang sama dari belakang Kisame.

Kisame yang udah uring-uringan karena di sliding dari kiri, kanan, depan dan juga belakang, mulai panik stadium akhir. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan kehendak Tuhan. Ngangkat bahunya, Kisame mulai nutup matanya pake dasi lalu menghisap rokoknya dalem-dalem.

_Buagh!_

Bola melambung kembali di udara. Kali ini terlihat Zetsu berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya dari arah depan. Sedikit gerakan meloncat ke udara ala kapten Tsubasa, Zetsu berhasil menyundul bola tersebut.

Dan apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara, rupanya bola didapatkan oleh sodara Gaara yang menggunakan teknik Devil Bats Ghost! Gaara mengoper bola ke arah Kiba, dioper lagi ke Naruto, dioper lagi ke Gaara, dioper lagi ke Shikamaru, dioper lagi ke Deidara! Oh, sayang sekali, sodara-sodara. Rupanya Shikamaru salah mengoper ke pihak lawan. Dan gooooollll….nya tidak jadi. =_=

Dan sekali lagi Akatsuki dihadapkan dalam posisi yang sulit.

Deidara udah keringetan dingin. "Gak bakalan gue kasihin nih bola!" katanya sambil terus mendribble bola. Sesekali celingak-celinguk, mencari celah untuk lari dari kumpul kebo ini.

Akhirnya terbesit juga sebuah ide di benak Deidara. "WOY, LIAT! CELANA DALAM SI SAKURA KELIATAN TUH!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah penonton.

"Hah! Mana? Mana?" otomatis konsentrasi para kouhai-nya ini jadi buyar semua. Otaknya jadi keruh!

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan begitu saja oleh Deidara. Dengan cepat dia melewati kouhai yang mengerubunginya dengan gerakan memutar. "Hahaha…kena lo!" Deidara berlari mengejek dengan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil terus melihat ke belakang.

"Siaaaal! Gue ketipu, man!" runtuk Naruto dengan tangan terkepal kuat-kuat.

"SENPAI, LEMPARIN BOLANYA KE TOBI DONG! TOBI PENGEN PEGANG BOLA!" si Tobi udah loncat-loncat gaje.

Dan sepertinya di Akatsuki hanya Deidara saja yang punya hati. Dengan itu, dia melemparkan bolanya ke arah si Tobi.

Hap! Tobi menangkap bolanya.

Tubuh Tobi bergetar. Air mata memenuhi topeng orangenya. Langsung aja tuh bocah meluk bolanya dengan erat.

"Da-dasar begooo! Jangan dipeluk! Operin bolanya, gembeeel!" tubuh Deidara mulai terbakar gara-gara emosi jiwa.

"Hah? Dioperin?" cengok, si Tobi mulai keringetan. Gak tau musti dioper sama siapa nih bola! "Dioper ke siapa, senpai?" tanya Tobi bingung.

"LEMPARIN SAMA SIAPA AJA!" Zetsu jadi ikut-ikutan stress.

"O-ok!" ragu-ragu, si Tobi ngelempar bolanya sambil nutup mata.

.

.

Dari awal permainan dimulai, Itachi sama sekali gak ikutan gabung dalam kerja sama tim. Dia malah sibuk ngeliatin siswi-siswi yang lagi tanding voli. Soalnya Hinata juga ikutan main tuh! Pake celana pendek pula. Hehe…

Itachi masih aja adem ayem di posisinya berdiri sekarang. Masih belum sadar juga sebuah bola basket melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya.

"ITACHIIIII!"

"Hn?" Itachi menoleh dan…

Oh, tidak! Oh, tidak! Oh, tidak!

_Bugh! _

Terjadi baku hantam antara permukaan bola basket dengan wajah si sulung Uchiha ini.

Kepala Itachi terdorong ke belakang, menengadah ke atas. Bolanya masih setia nempel di wajah Itachi. Berputar-putar dulu, Itachi mencari pose yang elit buat jatuh pingsan.

_Bruk!_

Dan Itachi gugur di medan perang.

"ITACHI SENPAIIII!" semua penonton langsung berteriak histeris yang dengan cepatnya berlarian menuju TKP. Sementara Tobi yang merupakan tersangka pelemparan bola edan, udah gigit-gigit kuku terus kabur. Takut diborgol duluan. Uchiha kan kenalannya polisi semua!

"Itachi, Itachi!" Sasori menepuk-nepuk pipi Itachi dengan [sangat] keras. Sederhananya sih, nampar!

"Itachi, bangun woy!"

Terdengar was wis wus siswi-siswi yang saling bertukar pembicaraan. "Itachi senpai pingsan? Kasihan banget!" ucap seorang siswi.

"Aku mau deh ngasih nafas buatan buat dia!" yang ini agak-agak parah nih!

Pein cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"PANGGIL PMR, CEPETAN!" sahut Sasori.

Pein mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah siswi-siswi kelas satu. "Ada yang namanya Hinata, gak?" tanya Pein langsung.

"Hinata?" terdengar sayup-sayup mereka membicarakan nama Hinata.

"Ngg…Siti Nurhinata bukan, senpai?" salah seorang siswi berambut pirang bertanya untuk memastikan.

Pein cengok bentar. "Yeee..bukaaan!" sanggah Pein cepat. "Bukan Siti Nurhinata. Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata!" jelas Pein.

"Sa-saya, senpai?" sosok gadis berambut indigo yang pemalu, mudah gugup dan sudah pensiun, muncul dari balik siswi-siswi kelas 1-A.

"Ya, kamu! Ke sini!" Pein mulai melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Hinata mau tak mau mendekat juga.

"Lebih deketan lagiii!" Sasori narik Hinata makin deket sama Itachi. Akhirnya Hinata cuma bisa nurut plus nunduk di samping Itachi.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi Tobi senpai ju-juga PMR, kan?"

"Itachi maunya sama kamu!" kata Pein. Lagian si Tobi juga udah kabur duluan kali dari tadi.

"Ayo deketan lagi!" Sasori nundukkin kepala Hinata TEPAT di depan wajah Itachi.

Hinata mulai panas dingin.

Seperti mengerti perasaan Hinata yang dianiaya, kebetulan banget saat itu ada kucing [si Tora] yang lewat sebagai background adegan dramatis ini.

Dan terima kasih kepada Nak Pein yang keisengannya mulai kambuh di saat-saat genting seperti ini, yang mana langsung ngangkat si kucing terus…terus…gak tega nih ngelanjutinnya.

Terus…diciumin ke si Itachi.

Hanya satu detik saja, terlihat mata Itachi mulai mengalami gejala-gejala akan terbuka. Dan dengan cepat pula, Pein langsung melemparkan kucing yang tidak berdosa itu begitu aja.

Perlahan mata Itachi terbuka juga. Sedikit terkesiap pas Hinata ada di depannya banget. Mata onyx itu semakin terbelalak lebar. Apalagi ada rasa-rasa gimana~ gitu di bibirnya.

Tapi setelah dilihat, diduga, dicermati, dikalkulasi, disistemasi dan diproses, akhirnya Itachi sadar juga. Gak nyangka ternyata Hinata seagresif ini.

"Hi-Hinata.." Itachi nutup bibirnya pake kedua tangannya.

Di belakang, Akatsuki udah saling sikut-sikutan gara-gara nahan ketawa.

Sementara itu Hinata udah siap-siap ngutarain fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi gak kuat nih ngomongnya! Rasanya kayak ngasih tau orang yang lagi buang air besar kalo keran air di rumahnya lagi mampet dan habisnya persediaan tisu toilet!

Ntu orang pasti syok banget!

Tapi sebelum Hinata sempet ngomong, Itachi udah keburu menginterupsi.

"H…Hinata, mulut kamu kok…"

.

.

.

.

.

"…bau ikan asin?"

Gimana kalo sekarang giliran Hinata yang pingsan?

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Kata Ui:**

Mampus gila! Pairingnya kenapa jadi ItaTora? Huwaaaaa…*nyakar-nyakar si Tora*

Tora: "sebenernya yang kucing tuh siapa?" =w=a

Ok, jangan tanyakan soal main basket tadi. Ntu olahraga emang gaje banget! Ternyata jadi komentator itu capek juga ya? Huft!

Ah iya. Ada yang tau opening Naruto yang 'Toumei Datta Sekai'? Lagunya sedih-sedih gimana~gitcuh! :P Apalagi yang terakhir-terakhir lagunya, pas si Naruto loncat -terus nyungsep-….si Pein cool banget! Wajahnya stoic abis! Sumpeh! XDD

Pein: "Ah, yang beneeer?"*blush*

Haha, tampar saya! Saya pasti kena pelet rinnegan nich! #plaak!

Thanks banget buat yang udah review chap 1 & chap 2. Special thanks for:

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi**

**Miura Aii**

**Yume**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Cielheart le'chan**

**Naara Uchiha**

**Fi-kun31**

**Ciaxx**

**Shinkerbell**

**Ryuki_gak log in**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten**

**Galerians**

**Chai Mol**

**Oh-chan is Nanda**

**Hyuuzu Fumi**

**Vytachi W. F**

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz**

**Fi suki suki**

**yuuaja**

**desertsand**

**Meiko Namikaze**

**The Portal Transmissions-19**

**Putri Luna**

**Shaniechan**

**mayraa**

**Sun setsuna**

**Cheeyrin Illussions**

**Kanata-chan**

**Shinrei Azuranica**

**Ara-chan**

**Nocture**

**Namikaze Naaraku**

**Wanna LightNight**

**Djinchuuriki schiffer**

Love you all! Muach! Muach! Muach! :*

Btw, review lagi pemirsa? Hehe :P

Ciao!


	4. To Approach You

**Shounen Heart**

bikinan Shena BlitzRyuseiran [yang lagi tergila-gila sama Kazuma Yagami yang ganteng paraaah! kyaaaaa...]

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

-Tahu Masashi Kishimoto gak?

Masashi Kishimoto? Siapa tuh? Gak kenal!

-Itu loh…yang bikin Naruto!

Naruto? Siapa pula itu Naruto?

-Naruto, anaknya Namikaze Minato.

Oh, kalo Namikaze Minato saya tahu! Tapi kalo Naruto, tau tuh!

-?

**Pairing**: ItaHina plus Akatsuki sebagai pemanis hubungan mereka.

**Genre**: Pengennya sih Romance/Humor

**Warning**: AU, OoC, mengurangi jumlah fans, over dosis Gaje, lebay bin hiperbolis, bahasa campur aduk dan semua-semua yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

So, happy reading, Minna-san~

Just for fun ^^

* * *

.

.

.

"Obat untuk hati yang luka adalah….kasih sayang…"

"Kyaaaaaa…."

Oke, kalimat pamungkas barusan sukses bikin seisi kelas gak jauh beda sama kayak lagi konser amal.

Yashamaru**(1)** sensei itu, pantesan jadi pemain band daripada jadi guru deh kayaknya. Lebih laku! Udah dipastiin hari senin dan kamis –jadwal pelajaran Yashamaru sensei- PASTI gak bakalan ada siswi yang bolos. Itachi juga curiga, kalo siswi yang sedang sakit pun maksain masuk sekolah buat liat guru mata pelajaran Biologi ini. Apalagi para Hawa ini demen banget sama yang namanya materi reproduksi. Haih…

_Brak!_

Pintu kelas dibuka. Muncullah sosok Iruka sensei dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut orange di sebelahnya. Keduanya masuk setelah sebelumnya meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Yashamaru sensei.

"Nah, anak-anak sekalian. Di samping Bapak ini ada Yahiko, calon ketua OSIS tahun ini. Mungkin baru Yahiko saja ya yang ke kelas ini?"

Satu kelas ngangguk semua. Guk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk guk!

"…Yang lainnya akan menyusul nanti!"

Emang sih sekarang lagi jaman-jamannya pemilihan ketua OSIS. Tapi gak nyangka adiknya si Pein ikutan nyalonin diri juga. Masalahnya ada saingan berat tuh! Si Rock Lee. Tau sendiri lah orangnya kayak gimana. Penuh semangat muda, cuy! Bisa menang dari dia gitu?

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita sama-sama dengarkan dulu visi dan misi dari adik kelas kita satu ini. Nanti kalau ada yang kurang mengerti, atau mau menambahkan saran dan kritiknya bisa disampaikan secara langsung pada Yahiko!" ujar Iruka sensei panjang lebar. Beliau mundur ke belakang, dan mempersilakan Yahiko untuk segera memulai orchestra dangdutnya.

"Para senpai sekalian, perkenalkan nama saya Yahiko dari kelas 2-F. Mungkin di sini udah ada yang kenal sama saya?"

Semuanya geleng-geleng kepala. Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng leng!-minus Pein-

Si Yahiko udah ketawa panik. "Ahaha…iya, nama lengkap saya Yahiko Altamirano Delcastilo. Makanan favorit saya adalah bakso dengan mie kuning tanpa tambahan MSG, bawang goreng dan sedikit cuka, soalnya saya benci bawang kerena bawang itu makruh dan menyebabkan bau badan terutama untuk sekitar ketiak kita. Hobi saya nonton film..uhuk..dan saya punya ambisi, kebangkitan klan saya dan membunuh seorang pri- eh maksud saya membahagiakan kedua orang tua…"

Hebat juga si Yahiko ini. Biar kata-katanya gak nyambung, tapi ngomongnya lancar banget! Jangan-jangan ini kaset lagi? Kita memang selalu suudzon kalo nemuin orang yang aneh(?) ya!

"…Dan kalau saya terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS, saya akan menyamaratakan hak asasi antara perempuan dan laki-laki!"

"Wuiiiih!" kata-katanya keren juga tuh!

"… Jadi misi yang akan saya lakukan adalah: **menggabungkan antara WC perempuan dan WC laki-laki!** "

O_O

"HOWREEEEHH!" sorakkan suka cita ini sudah pasti berasal dari jiwa anak laki-laki. Sementara para perempuan hanya berbisik 'Ih, apaan sih! Apaan sih!' dengan tampang malu-malu mau. Kapan lagi coba liat Gaara adik kelas mereka yang super cool itu pipis?

"Adek lo boleh juga, Pein!" Kisame menyenggol lengan Pein sambil tersenyum sinis.

Pein manggut-manggut. "Katanya dia gak tidur dua malem gara-gara mikirin ini."

* * *

Itachi berencana akan melakukan rencana yang telah direncanakan oleh Pein, yang katanya rencana ini bakalan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Makanya bagaikan Rexona yang setia setiap saat, Pein dan Sasori ikutan juga dalam misi malam ini.

Dengan baju serba hitam, trio kucing garong itu mengendap-endap naik ke balkon kamar suatu rumah.

"Serius, ini rumahnya Hinata?" tanya Itachi pada kedua rekan sesama ninja-nya.

"Beuh, si Itachi gak percayaan banget!" Pein melirik ke arah Sasori yang pasang wajah ngeremehin. "Gue tiap hari pulang lewat sini, Chi! Lagian di depan rumahnya juga udah ada plang gede banget bertuliskan 'Kediaman Hyuuga'. Lo gak baca apa?" Pein bersungut-sungut.

_Cklek!_

Woah, jendela kamarnya Hinata bisa dibuka!

Eits, jangan remehkan Sasori yang dua tahun belakangan ini berkecimpung sebagai pria malam. Err..maksudnya jaga malam-ikutan ngeronda. Jadi dia tahu banget trik-trik maling saat menyatroni suatu rumah.

"Jendelanya gak dikunci! Si Hinata pasti sengaja gak ngunci biar lo dapet langsung masuk ke kamarnya, Chi!" celetuk Sasori.

Itachi jadi salting. "Ah, masa iya kayak gitu, Sas?"

Sasori cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat tingkah Itachi yang masih polos dan plontos itu. Sejurus kemudian, Itachi naik ke jendela dan mendarat di lantai dengan mulus tanpa suara.

Pein dan Sasori ngeliatin dari luar kamar. Itachi ngasih deathglare.

"Kenapa lo berdua diem di situ? Masuk juga!" desis Itachi.

"Loh? Kok kita musti masuk juga? Kan yang mau ketemu sama Hinata cuma lo, Itachi!" jawab Sasori.

"Tapi-"

"Udah, kita ikhlas kok!" Pein nepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi. Tampangnya sungguh ikhlas.

"Terus…" Itachi agak-agak ragu. "Gue musti ngapain ke si Hinata?" tanyanya pelan.

Pein tersenyum aneh. "Ya…itu terserah lo. Mau digrepe-grepe atau mau langsung di-smackdown juga itu terserah lo!" ujar Pein memberi solusi.

Well, sebelum Itachi garuk-garuk tengkuk terus nanya lagi, Pein dan Sasori buru-buru ngedorong Itachi maju.

Akhirnya Itachi melangkahkan kakinya juga. Mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Hinata. Sedikit gelap sih, tapi lumayan kelihatan lah!

'Tapi kok perasaan gue gak enak ya?'

Mengingat ini bukanlah sketsa komedi Extravaganza dimana kalo ditanya perasaan suka muncul Amingwati, Sogiwati atau bahkan Roniwati, Itachi memutuskan tidak ambil pusing aja!

Sesampainya di pinggir tempat tidur, Itachi semakin keringetan dingin.

Pegang, gak? Pegang, gak? Itachi mulai perang batin.

Tiba-tiba muncullah dua chibi di sisi kanan dan kiri Itachi. Tapi masalahnya, kenapa duo chibi-nya malah Zetsu hitam putih sih? Gak cute banget kan?

"Udah, Chi! Sikat aja, gabres! Mumpung gak ada orang yang liat ini!" bisik Zetsu hitam mengompori Itachi.

Si Zetsu putih malah menimpali. "Jangan, Itachi. Jangan disikat. Emangnya si Hinata lantai WC apa, pake disikat segala? Kalo mau, pelan-pelan aja. Gak usah buru-buru!"

Lha? Apa bedanya coba? Sama-sama ngejerumusin gitu.

Itachi garuk-garuk kepala. Terus dia jongkok deket ranjang Hinata.

"Hina..ta.." suara Itachi dibuat sepelan mungkin. Gak enak rasanya kalo ngeganggu tidur orang.

Tangan Itachi menggapai tangan Hinata yang tersembunyi di balik selimut itu, digenggamnya lembut.

"A-aku-"

**"Sedang apa kau?"**

_Deg!_

Tuhan Mahajahil.

Dari beberapa versi suara Hinata yang pernah Itachi dengar [ketika Hinata dalam keadaan gugup, malu-malu, tergagap dan hampir nangis], yang kali ini justru kedengeran lebih berat dan menakutkan.

_Cklek!_

Lampu kamar di dekat ranjang itu dinyalakan.

Sekarang Itachi bisa lihat dengan jelas tangan dengan jari-jari sebesar pisang ambon berhiaskan cincin ala Tessy Kabul yang dipegangnya itu.

'Hyuuga gondrong eh- maksudnya Paman Hiashi!'

Maksud di hati Itachi pengen bilang: 'Ah, Paman Hiashi? Lama tidak bersua. Katanya badan Paman sering pegal-pegal karena urusan di perusahaan ya? Makanya saya datang dengan senang hati untuk memijat Paman! Hehe..' tapi dalam kenyataannya, hal itu sulit banget! Jadinya yang bisa keluar dari mulut Itachi cuma: "Pa…Pa…Pa…Pa…"

"KAU!" Hiashi nunjuk Itachi. Voltase kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Demi keselamatannya, Itachi langsung cabut dari posisinya sekarang ini.

"Buruan, Chi!" teriak Pein dan Sasori kalang kabut. Ngulurin tangannya, keduanya langsung narik Itachi keluar dan…melompat!

"Woaaaa.."

_Brugh!_

Lupa ya kalo ini tuh lantai dua?

"Heeey, Jangan lariii…" teriak Hiashi sekencang-kencangnya. Tapi trio muda itu udah menghilang entah kemana.

_Brak!_

"Pa-paman?" Neji muncul dari balik pintu dan langsung menghampiri Hiashi dengan sebuah golok di tangan kanannya. "Mana malingnya? Mana?" tanyanya panik.

"Si Uchiha itu lagi!" kata Hiashi sambil menghela nafasnya. "Padahal kalau mau bertemu Hinata, kenapa tidak datang secara jantan saja! Tidak usah seperti ini."

Neji menatap Pamannya bingung. 'Maksud lo?'.

* * *

.

.

.

Bayangkan sebuah danau dalam film _'Heart' _di hadapanmu. Dengan pohon-pohon hijau nan rindang, kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan, semilir angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah, dan tak lupa air danau yang sedingin es tong-tong [bagian sini kayaknya ngerusak suasana deh].

Satu kata yang bisa digambarkan oleh Itachi adalah: tenang.

Eh, dua kata aja deh! Tenang dan damai. Lho, ini bukannya tiga kata? Oke, abaikan!

Baru kali ini Itachi merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan dengan ketenangan. Di sini, dia bisa melupakan Ayah yang sedang marah-marah padanya. Lupa sama Sasuke, adik yang pas kecilnya lucu dan menggemaskan tapi sekarang tumbuh jadi pemuda aneh yang gak salah apa-apa main suntik aja! Dan yang terpenting adalah kejadian salah kamar tadi malam. Gezzzz…

Secara gitu kan, Itachi bukanlah sosok makhluk yang biasa mejeng di tempat 'keramat' kayak rawa-rawa, danau ataupun air terjun. Dia biasa hang out ke mall, game center, tempat karaoke dan -kepaksa- ke pasar Gebang.

Tapi danau ini pengecualiannya.

"Tempat yang indah," Itachi berkomentar pada gadis yang mengajaknya ke tempat ini yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya, Hinata.

Yoi, cuy! Yang ngajak Itachi ke tempat ini tuh, si Hinata. Tapi jangan bayangin Hinata yang ngerengek-rengek sambil nangis kejer minta ke si Itachi supaya nganterin dia ke tempat ini. Kagak! Hinata cuma minta Itachi nganter dia ke tempat ini [Hinata hampir pingsan bilangnya] pas pulang sekolah.

Itachi emang gak tahu tujuan Hinata ngajak dia ke tempat ini. Apa Hinata tahu kejadian tadi malam? Ah, kalo gak tahu itu justru lebih aneh lagi.

Hinata tersenyum. "A-aku sering ke tempat ini de-dengan Ayah, Neji nii-san dan adikku,"

Itachi hanya menimpalinya dengan senyuman dan tawa hambar bagai sayur kurang garam. "Ahaha..begitu ya?"

Tapi batinnya udah was-was. 'Apa ini gak gawat. Ikut begitu saja ke tempat rahasia keluarga Hyuuga? Jangan-jangan entar gue diapa-apain lagi sama Hinata!'

Tapi Itachi tahu Hinata gak bakalan kayak gitu.

Kayak gitu tuh maksudnya apaan?

"I-ini senpai," Hinata menjulurkan sebuah bungkusan persegi panjang pada Itachi.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memperhatikan benda yang dijulurkan oleh Hinata. "Ini apa?" tanyanya bingung. Sama udiknya kayak suku Aborigin yang pertama kali lihat sabun.

Dilihat darimanapun, ini cokelat, bukan lontong, Itachi senpai! Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ini cokelat, senpai!" katanya.

Itachi diam terus ngangguk. "Aku…aku gak makan yang manis-manis," ujar Itachi.

Inget kata-kata Ayah: Uchiha gak usah makan yang manis-manis. Kan kita udah manis. Narsis dot com.

Itachi sedikit mengalami yang namanya kejang otot saat mengingat kata-kata dari Ayahnya tersebut. Pasalnya, Fugaku ngomong kayak gitu dengan nada datar plus ekspresi wajah yang dingin.

"Umm…tidak suka ya?" kata Hinata lemas. Dia menarik kembali cokelat yang dia ulurkan lalu menunduk.

To-tolong jangan pasang wajah sedih begitu, Hinata. Itachi gak tega ngeliatnya! Lagian, kenapa musti cokelat sih? Kenapa bukan sate Maranggi aja? Kalo sate, beribu tusuk pun Itachi siap lahir dan bathin menyikatnya. Ah, tapi nanti susuknya gimana?

Kembali lagi keduanya dihadapkan dalam suasana diam. Terbesit sebuah pembicaraan kecil di benak Itachi seperti, bagaimana cara memasukkan gajah ke dalam kulkas, atau kenapa Shinta dan Jojo suka makan soziz Sonice?

Itachi gak tahu musti ngomong apaan. Kedua kakinya dicelupkan ke air danau yang dingin ini. Terdengar suara _'kecipakkan_' saat Itachi memainkan kedua kakinya di air.

Sesaat Itachi memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di air danau. Saat ada gelombang kecil yang membuyarkan bayangannya, Itachi memperhatikannya lagi. Kali ini kenapa pantulan wajahnya jadi mirip Sasuke?

Kalo gak ada Hinata, Itachi pasti udah nyebur ke air danau ini. Bukan! Bukannya mau ngegebukkin Sasuke. Tapi rasanya kayak enak aja gitu mandi di sini. Lain kali Itachi bakalan ngajak Akatsuki ke tempat ini deh! Ah, persahabatan yang manis.

Itachi kemudian menoleh. "Hina-"

"Cup?"

O_o?

Itachi membeku di tempat sambil natap Hinata gak percaya.

Sayangnya, Itachi salah masuk fanfic. Kalo dalam fanfic pada umumnya, 'cup' di atas pasti adalah suara kecupan ringan di pipi dari Hinata untuk Itachi.

"I-ini untukku?" tanya Itachi gak percaya sambil ngelirik sekilas cangkir [cup] di tangannya dengan gambar panda yang tidak diketahui pasti gendernya apaan –soalnya gak ada keterangan yang menunjukkan itu panda pake rok atau pake celana- yang diberikan sama Hinata tadi.

Hinata menggaruk pipinya, wajahnya memerah. "I-iya, senpai. Kemarin pas belanja di supermarket, a-aku melihat cangkir ini. Entah kenapa jadi ingin memberikannya pada senpai…" pas kalimat terakhir, suara Hinata makin pelan.

Kali ini Itachi jadi banyak diem. Iih~ masa dia disamain sama panda sih? Kalo kucing sih masih mending. Akh, ngomongin kucing, jadi inget masa lalu nih!

"Senpai suka?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Ah, eh iya! Aku suka. Suka…" jawab Itachi.

'..sama yang ngasihnya!' dilanjutkan dalam hati.

Hinata menepuk kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang sekali. Mau gak mau, Itachi tersenyum juga.

.

"Sudah ku duga kalau ada orang di sini!"

Sesosok pemuda tinggi, berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Itachi dan Hinata.

"S…"

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Kata Ui:**

Itachi nakal ya, nakal nakal nakal!*nusuk-nusuk dada Itachi pake Kusanagi*

Swear ya, makin gajebo aja ni fic satu! XDD sori, sori kalo pendek dan apdetnya lamaaaaa….gak ada niatan sengaja! Kompie daku agak-agak bermasalah soalnya. Sepuluh menit nyala, terus mati lagi. Bayangkan saya yang harus mengetik dalam kecepatan sepuluh menit itu? T_T

Dan entah kenapa dalam pembuatan fic ini, saya selalu semangat aja gitu. Serasa jadi 'Gue begete!' haha..apa karena Itachi-nya ya? Duh, saya emang suka sama Itachi dan Hinata, jangan ditanya lagi. XDD

Dan aaaaaahhh….Extravaganza ada lagi! Ada lagi! Seneng banget deh! itu kan acara favorit saya dari SMP. Dari dari acara itu pulalah saya dapet banyak inspirasi. Hohohoho…

**(1)** Tahu kan Yashamaru? Adik dari Mamanya si Gaara. Duh, dia manis begete!*kumat* kenapa yang cakep-cakep di Naruto harus matiiii~ DX

kisame: "Udah relain aja aku mati, neng!"

HAH?*jantungan*

Special thanks for:

**Shaniechan**

**Akira tsukiyomi**

**Haruno Aoi**

**Sora Hinase**

**Uchiha Yoshida Nightshade**

**Haze Kazuki**

**Cielheart le'chan**

**Ind**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Putri Luna**

**Namikaze Sakura**

**Nocturne**

**sun setsuna**

**Fi-kun31**

**The Portal Transmission-19**

**demikooo**

**Kouro Ryuki**

**Mayraa**

**Cheeyrin Illussions**

**Kugutsu si Kinjutsu**

**Oh-chan is Nanda**

**NaruNarurin**

**Haruno Aya**

**Anata Kiyoshi**

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz  
**

Siapakah 'S' di atas?-Keterlaluan, ngasih inisialnya cuma satu huruf!

a. Sasuke

b. Sasori

c. Si Neji

d. Si Pein

e. Si-siuk(?)

Tunggu jawabannya di SH chap 5!*kalo sempet* XDD

Ciao!


	5. What the heck?

**Shounen Heart

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: ItaHina

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Warning**: AU, OoC, mengurangi jumlah fans, over dosis Gaje, lebay bin hiperbolis, bahasa campur aduk dan semua-semua yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

So, happy reading, Minna-san~

**J U S T F O R F U N

* * *

**

.

.

."Sudah ku duga kalau ada orang di sini!" sesosok pemuda tinggi, berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Itachi dan Hinata.

Itachi menyipitkan matanya. Menatap tajam pada pemuda misterius itu.

"Siapa kamu?" berhubung lagi di depan Hinata, terpaksa Itachi ber-aku-kamu ria. Biasanya dia bakalan ngomong "Sape lo?". Tapi kan udah dibilangin kalo ini tuh di depan Hinata.

Orang itu mendekat dengan tatapan ber'cie-cie' pada Itachi dan Hinata. Pemuda dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih itu berjalan ke arah keduanya. Rambutnya hitam dan semakin dekat, bisa dilihat tulisan di atas saku kemejanya bertuliskan: aQ 94k 4l4y.

Dan matanya! Ih, matanya juga onyx, sama kayak Itachi.

Rasanya punya mata yang samaan di depan cewek yang kita suka tuh kayak kejeblos ke planet mahkluk-mahkluk kembar yang lagi parade, terjun ke panggung sirkus aneh, dan dilempar ke mulut bunga raksasaaaaa!

Tapi Itachi bukanlah cewek PMS yang bisa dengan santainya minum kopi sementara si pemuda rambut hitam itu mulai mendekati Hinata.

"Siapa dia Hinata?" bisik Itachi.

"A-aku juga ti-tidak tahu, senpai. Bi-biasanya jarang ada orang yang datang ke tempat ini!" jawab Hinata.

Jarang ada orang yang dateng? Hmm…bagus juga nih jadi tempat pembunuhan.

Orang itu terus-terusan tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

Kesimpulan Itachi: Ni orang kayak salesman.

Dan pemuda itu langsung saja menceritakan asal muasal dia sampai ke tempat ini dengan materi yang sesuai dengan kurikulum 2007: Karena delapan puluh persen tubuh kita terdiri dari air, menyebabkan kita ingin naik perahu. Gejala ini biasa kita kenal dengan istilah demam ikan(?).

Rupanya faktor tersebut yang menarik pemuda ini mendekat ke arah danau.

Kebayang kan betapa gajebonya orang ini?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pemuda itu menyambar tangan Hinata. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Saiank. Tapi panggil saja Sai!" Hinata ngangguk.

"Adapun maksud dan tujuan saya datang kemari yaitu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah UNTUK menawarkan produk kecantikkan wajah…" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah produk berbotol di depan Hinata.

Ternyata emang beneran sales.

"Produk ini terbukti ampuh bisa menghilangkan bekas jerawat, komedo, garis halus dan kerutan*deathglare* lingkaran hitam kayak mata panda*deathglare dari L* bintik hitam, kulit mengelupas dan warna kulit tidak merata," lanjutnya lagi. "Produk ini juga bisa memutihkan kulit kurang dari 24 jam. Saya juga pake.

Buktikan saja sendiri oleh Nona!"

Disinyalir kalau Orochimaru sensei adalah pelanggan setia produk ini.

"Mungkin Nona ingin memiliki kulit seputih dan sehalus kulit saya ini," orang bernama Sai itu mulai membawa telapak tangan Hinata dan mengelus-ngeluskan pada pipinya yang memang harus diakui sangat halus itu.

Itachi cuma bisa ngeliat sinis. Seumur-umur ya, pegang tangan Hinata aja susah banget, sedangkan orang asing ini udah berani kurang ajar sama Hinata.

Sadar yang berarti dia gak mabok, Itachi kayak liat adegan pertemuan John Lenon dengan Yoko Ono. Itachi? Dianggap ora ono.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum garing. Pasalnya, dia emang gak mau punya kulit seputih mayat kayak sales ini.

"Tunggu sebentar…" Sai menatap Hinata. "Gigi Nona agak-agak kuning. Tapi tenang saja, saya punya solusinya. Ini dia!" serunya sambil memamerkan produk pasta gigi [yang belum pernah diiklankan sebelumnya] di depan Hinata.

"Mas, Mas!" Itachi udah habis kesabaran. Gak liat apa tuh air danau udah mendidih gara-gara aura panas Itachi. Yang begonya lagi, si Sai malah belum nyadar juga. Kali ini dia malah mengeluarkan bedak, lipstick dan berbagai alat kosmetik lainnya.

"WOY!"

"Ap- waaaaa…"

_Byuuuur!_

Itachi menepuk-nepuk tangannya sehabis melemparkan Sai ke danau. Biar tau rasa!

"Lontong! Lontong eh- tolong, tolong!" teriak Sai yang mulai tenggelam.

Dalam keadaaan gini aja masih sempet-sempetnya promosi lontong!

"Kita pergi, Hinata!" Hinata mengangguk dan keduanya pun pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

* * *

.

.

Dan di sinilah Itachi sekarang. Berdiri sambil menyenderkan punggung ke tembok gerbang sebuah Sekolah Dasar Negeri di tempat itu.

Hari ini sekolah Itachi pulang cepat karena mendadak guru-guru mengadakan rapat kenaikkan gaji. Oleh sebab itu, Itachi berdiri di sini, menunggu adiknya Hinata, yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hanabi [info: Zetsu].

Emangnya ada urusan apa Itachi sama Hanabi?

Marilah kita melakukan demonstrasi kecil dengan Itachi sebagai objeknya.

Jika Itachi ngedeketin adiknya Hinata, terus berbaik-baik ria sama dia, otomatis adiknya Hinata, si Hanabi itu pasti bakalan ngedukung Itachi. Dengan alasan nyari cowok yang baik-baik kayak Itachi jaman sekarang tuh susah banget. Terus Hanabi juga bakalan cerita sama Hiashi dan Neji kalo Itachi adalah cowok baik-baik dan cocok sebagai pendamping Hinata, dan dilanjutkan dengan Hiashi yang mempertimbangkan kembali pertunangannya dengan Hinata. Lalu…sebuah adegan dramatis Hiashi yang bersujud-sujud di kaki Itachi dengan berlinang air mata yang minta agar dia jadi menantunya.

Yang jadi masalahnya sekarang tuh, Itachi belum pernah liat Hanabi. Karena pas pesta di rumahnya itu, Hanabi kayaknya gak ikut dateng.

'_Sret!'_

Itachi manyun. Setelah berdecih berkali-kali memperhatikan foto yang sedang dipegangnya, ia malah makin kesel.

Si Zetsu, yang Itachi percayai buat jadi stalker adiknya Hinata, guobloknya minta ampun! Masa dia ngasih foto Hanabi [yang kayaknya] difoto dari jarak lima puluh meter sama Itachi? Mana keliatan, Man! Belum lagi difotonya pas bubaran sekolah, kecampur sama anak-anak yang lain. Hanabi tuh yang mana? Gambarnya kecil-kecil gini kayak semut.

Lain kali Itachi gak bakalan ngegunain lagi si Zetsu. Service-nya benar-benar tidak memuaskan!

Loh, ini lagi ngomongin Zetsu yang jadi stalker, apa Zetsu yang akhir-akhir ini buka panti pijat?

Itachi berpikir keras. Yang namanya adik kakak pasti punya karakteristik yang sama.

Misalnya aja Itachi sama Sasuke, Pein sama Yahiko, terus Sesshoumaru sama Inuyasha.

Jangan bandingkan gantengan yang mana! Itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dari ketiga contoh kakak beradik ini, maka dapat diambil kesimpulan: Hanabi itu rambutnya PASTI berwarna indigo! [kesimpulan yang salah, seperti biasa]. Tidak salah lagi.

Selanjutnya adalah pilihan kata kalo ketemu sama Hanabi nanti. Itachi mesti ngomong apa untuk sekedar basa-basi? Hmmm….gimana kalo gini: "Hai, kamu pasti Hanabi? Perkenalkan, Kakak ini teman satu sekolahnya Hinata, Kakak kamu dan bla bla bla…" yah, kayak gitu aja deh sebagai salam pembukanya. Untuk isi dan salam penutupnya, gimana arah pembicaraan aja.

_Teng! Teng! Teng! Teng!_

Itachi tersadar saat bel sekolah berbunyi. Waktunya pulang. Dan benar saja. Kerumunan anak-anak berseragam dengan topi kecil di kepala mereka, menghambur keluar area sekolah. Itachi tampak kebingungan.

"Indigo! Indigo!" gumam Itachi sambil sesekali berjinjit. Menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, mungkin aja Hanabi lewat tadi.

Dan dirasakan oleh Itachi ada yang menarik-narik baju seragamnya. Itachi menoleh. Seorang gadis cilik berambut cokelat panjang sedang menjilati es krim di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Dek?" Itachi berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah cilik ini. Tapi saat dilihat lagi, Itachi langsung teriak heboh!

"Kamu Hyuuga!" seru Itachi saat melihat mata bocah cilik ini. Gak nyangka perkiraannya bisa meleset sampai sejauh ini. Indigo ke cokelat kan jauh banget?

Dan gak nyangka juga orang yang dicari-carinya, malah ngedatengin sendiri. Benar-benar mujur!

Itachi segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor. "Ha-"

"Stop! Aku udah tau Kakak mau bilang apa!" bocah cilik itu memotong perkataan Itachi.

"Kakak pasti mau bilang: 'Hai, kamu pasti Hanabi? Perkenalkan, Kakak ini teman satu sekolahnya Hinata, Kakak kamu!' iya, kan?"

Itachi tersenyum kecut. Ni bocah apa punya kemampuan baca pikiran ya?

"Semua cowok yang ngedeketin aku pasti ngomongnya kayak gitu!" tambahnya lagi.

"Jadi kau beneran Hanabi?" tanya Itachi langsung. Si bocah ngangguk. "Kau…tidak mirip dengan Kakakmu ya?".

"Jangan bilang kalo Kakak mau ngajak aku jalan-jalan?" kata Hanabi yang sebenernya gak nyambung sama perkataan Itachi barusan.

"Hah?" Itachi cengok.

"Kalo gitu ayoooo!" teriaknya sambil narik tangan Itachi.

"Eh?" niatnya juga cuma mau minta nomor ponselnya Hinata. Kenapa jadi gini?

* * *

.

.

.

"Hanabi, jangan seperti ini. Ini sangat memalukan!"

"Malu-maluin gimana?"

Mungkin bagi Hanabi hal ini wajar-wajar saja. Tapi bagi Itachi yang notabene-nya seorang cowok, seorang cowok yang punya wangi seksi meski berkeringat ini, berdiri di depan tumpukkan kain tipis berenda berlabel 'pakaian dalam wanita' sungguh sangat memalukan. Ah, dan tak lupa edisi special diskon 75% untuk semua ukuran.

Beneran, Itachi mending digebukkin anak SMA aja daripada kayak gini.

"Eh, eh, liat, Jeng, liat! Ayahnya masih anak SMA, anaknya udah seumuran SD. Gimana Ibunya? Jangan-jangan masih SMP lagi," terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga tak jauh dari tempat Itachi dan Hanabi berdiri.

"Hush, bisa aja kan isterinya itu seorang janda. Jaman sekarang kan lagi marak-maraknya tuh bujangan yang nikah sama janda. Saya aja sampai kena serangan jantung saat tahu Naru Tirta jadian sama Kurenai Persik!" tambah ibu-ibu seorang lagi sambil memegang dadanya.

"Tapi manis banget ya, beliin underwear untuk isterinya. Ih, saya pengen nyari laki-laki kayak gitu dech!"

Itachi mendengus dan mengusap wajahnya. Dibutuhkan pengendalian diri yang ekstra supaya tidak menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tumpukkan bra untuk menutupi wajah saking malunya.

Melirik ke arah Hanabi yang kayaknya gak peduli sama orang-orang yang lagi ngomongin dia. Hanabi lagi asyik pilih-pilih bra yang sekali-kali dia tempelkan di depan dadanya[yang rata].

Itachi nelen ludah. Bukan! Bukannya nafsu! Gila aja nafsu sama anak SD. Emangnya dia pedofil apa? Lagian si Hanabi ini buat apa coba nyobain bra segala? Ini bocah aneh-aneh aja!

"Hanabi, kamu kan masih kecil. Belum butuh benda itu," bukannya Itachi sok tahu. Tapi cowok di seluruh dunia juga tahu kalo anak kecil di depan Itachi ini belum ngebutuhin benda tersebut.

Hanabi cuma manyun. "Aku sering pake punya Nee-chan kok!"

Punya Hinata?

Hanabi ngelirik ke arah Itachi sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Kakak pengen aku kasih tahu ukuran bra Hinata nee-chan ya?"

Blush!

"Cieeeee….mukanya jadi merah tuh!" terjadi aksi penggodaan Hanabi pada Itachi.

"Ap- aku-" Itachi jadi gelagapan.

"Cieeee….pake ngeles lagi…"

Setelah ini Itachi akan mengadakan konferensi pers yang menyatakan kalau Hanabi itu benar-benar bocah yang sangat menyebalkan! Ditaburi sedikit fitnah di sana-sini kayaknya enak tuh!

Ternyata mendapatkan hati seorang gadis kecil itu tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ini bahkan lebih sulit daripada membalikkan tumis gajah di atas penggorengan.

Dan Itachi, dengan semangat religiusnya, segera menghilangkan bayangan Hinata yang cuma pake bikini aja. NO! Ini gak boleh dibayangin! Singkirkan! Singkirkan! Pasang anti virus!

"**Bayangin, Itachi, bayangin!" **lagi-lagi Zetsu item-putih muncul.

"Jangan, Itachi. Jangan dibayangin. Diienget-inget aja!"

"**Bayangin, Itachi, bayangin!" **

"Jangan, Itachi. Jangan dibayangin!"

Bayanginnya yang lain aja.

Gimana kalo….Hiashi?

_Ngek?_

Hiashi pake bikini? O.O

Pait! Pait! Pait! Pait! Pait!

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat saat bayangan abstrak itu melintas di kepalanya.

Gila aja! Yang barusan itu bisa menyebabkan stroke, muntaber, kebutaan dan trauma otak permanen. Lagian, kebangetan banget nih yang ngasih ide!

* * *

Setelah dua jam berlalu, dengan lima buah kantong belanjaan di kanan-kiri Itachi, keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Ternyata ngajak Hanabi pergi keluar itu benar-benar menguras tenaga, dan tentu saja menguras isi dompet.

"Kakak, setelah ini kita ke game center, terus nonton film, makan es krim, ke salon, terakhir anterin aku pulang ya, Kak!" rengek Hanabi menarik-narik seragam Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum horor. "Kau ini benar-benar anak yang…" menyebalkan. "…aktif ya?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Hanabi

tak percaya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Biasanya orang-orang tuh suka bilang aku menyebalkan, cerewet dan banyak maunya! Tapi Kakak beda! Aku suka Kakak deh!"

'Wah, kalo Hanabi sampai suka sama gue bisa gawat nih!' batin Itachi misuh-misuh.

Hanabi dengan rianganya berlari-lari kecil membuat Itachi kewalahan mengejarnya. Mengingat dia bawa-bawa balon, kantong belanjaan yang salah satunya di bawa menggunakan mulut, dan sekarang harus lari-lari? Haaaah…cape deh!

Sampai Hanabi melewati tempat penyeberangan, dia berhenti sejenak ketika melihat seorang gadis di seberang jalan yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Nee-chan!" Hanabi berseru sambil balas melambaikan tangan. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah lampu berwarna merah, gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Hanabi.

"Hanabi-chan kemana saja? Nee-chan jemput di sekolah, ta-tapi guru-guru bilang kamu sudah pulang," tanya Hinata langsung. Sedikit kesal karena adiknya ini tidak mengabarinya mau pergi kemana dan dengan siapa.

"Hehe…maaf, Nee-chan!" Hanabi mengelus-ngelus tengkuknya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"La-lain kali jangan diulangi lagi!" bentak Hinata. Loh, ini ngebentak ya?

Tampak Itachi yang berlari-lari menghampiri Hanabi. Dengan terengah-engah, Itachi membetulkan posisinya saat tahu orang di samping Hanabi itu siapa.

"Hinata?"

"Itachi-senpai?" Itachi melirik ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari orang yang muncul dari balik punggung Hinata.

Dan inilah penantang baru Itachi.

Dari sudut biru, dengan berat 143,3 pound, tinggi 189 cm, dua belas kali menang K-O, lima kali T-K-O dan juga pernah menjadi T-K-W.

Inilah! Uzumakiiiiiii Narutooooo!

Teng! Teng!

Kedua petarung segera memasuki arena tinju. Bersiap-siap adu jotos. Tampak Hanabi berjalan anggun dengan papan bertuliskan 'Ronde 1' mengelilingi ring tinju.

Itachi sudah siap sedia memasukkan palu, linggis, batu bata dan pasir pada sarung tinjunya.

Dan…

_Buagh! _

Itachi tersadar dari dunia autisnya.

Tapi kenapa harus Naruto? Putera tunggal Namikaze Minato, gurunya yang menyebalkan itu?

Ada yang bilang kalo Hinata itu terobsesi dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. OMG! Jangan sampai Hinata dipertemukan dengan Hiruma Youichi, Kami-sama!

"Se-senpai?"

Itachi hanya meringis. Ini kayak Itachi yang lagi ketangkap basah selingkuh sama Hanabi. Tapi sekali lagi, kenapa harus Hanabi? Adiknya Hinata?

Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya. "Senpai habis belanja? Banyak banget!"

"Itu belanjaanku, Kak Naruto!" sanggah Hanabi.

"Ha-Hanabi-chan!" malu-maluin Hyuuga aja kamu!

Itachi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ah, iya. Tadinya hanya ingin ngajak Hanabi jalan-jalan, tapi malah keasyikan!" dia membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf tidak memberitahukan dulu padamu, Hinata! Kau pasti mencari-cari Hanabi," sesalnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, se-senpai! Kalau perginya de-dengan senpai, aku percaya!" Hinata ikut membungkukkan badannya. "Te-terima kasih sudah menjaga Hanabi-chan!" ungkapnya penuh terima kasih. Itachi tersenyum.

"Hinata, Hanabinya sudah ketemu kan? Kalau gitu pulang duluan ya? Ayah nelpon aku terus!" sela Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ah, i-iya. Terima kasih, Naruto-kun!" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto balas menunduk, kemudian melenggang pergi. "Jaa~ Itachi senpai juga!"

* * *

Langit senja mulai mewarnai alam. Hembusan angin yang membawa udara dingin mulai dirasakan oleh Itachi dan Hinata. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan Hanabi yang tertidur pulas di gendongan Itachi.

Hinata melirik ke arah Itachi. "Senpai, ti-tidak berat menggendong Hanabi? Kalau begitu, a-aku bangunkan saja ya!"

"Tidak usah!" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku udah biasa kok!" ucapnya. "Aku kan juga punya adik yang sering aku gendong!"

Hinata terperangah. "Ja-jadi Sasuke-san su-suka digendong?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Gak nyangka pemuda dengan karakter kulkas macem dia bisa manja juga.

"Tentu saja!" Itachi menjawab sambil tertawa. "Sasuke itu bahkan jauh lebih berat daripada Hanabi. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang mana mau aku menggendong badannya yang hanya berbeda lima kilo dari berat badanku!" ujar Itachi. Entah kenapa kalo urusan menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke dia semangat sekali. Dendam dianak-tirikan.

Hinata pun, meski begitu mulai nyaman bicara dengan Itachi. "Senpai ini…orangnya penyayang ya," ucap Hinata tulus. Itachi terdiam sejenak, kemudian membuang muka ke samping hanya untuk mengepalkan tangannya dan menggumamkan kata "YES!".

"Hanabi itu biasanya tidak pernah mau pergi dengan orang lain selain aku. Ta-tapi dengan se-senpai dia kelihatan senang sekali!"

"Mungkin Karena wajahku tampan?" canda Itachi. Ya ealah! Bayangin kalo yang ngajaknya Orochimaru-sensei? Atau si Pein yang mukanya cabul itu? Mana mau Hanabi ikut? Ya kan?

Itachi menatap sekilas ke arah Hinata, dan keduanya pun kembali berjalan.

"Sa-sampai sini saja, se-senpai!" kata Hinata menghentikan langkah Itachi ketika mereka berdua memasuki sebuah komplek perumahan.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya rumahmu masih jauh dari sini, Hinata?" tanya Itachi.

"A-aku sudah banyak me-merepotkanmu. Lagipula, rumah kita berlawanan arah. Hanabi, ayo bangun!" Hinata bicara sambil membangunkan Hanabi yang masih ada di gendongan Itachi. Tanpa banyak tanya Itachi menurunkan Hanabi.

"Ngg…aku masih ngantuk, Nee-chan!" gumam Hanabi sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Bocah berusia delapan tahunan itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung kemudian berjongkok dan kembali tertidur.

"Kau ini. Dia itu masih ngantuk. Baru juga jam berapa," Itachi melirik sekilas dan membetulkan letak jam tangan hitamnya ketika Hinata mendekat ke arahnya.

_Cup!_

Heran ya, Hinata demen banget ngasih cangkir gratis!

Loh, bukan ya?

Coba, Pak! Tolong diulang lagi adegan yang sebenarnya.

Itachi melirik sekilas dan membetulkan letak jam tangan hitamnya ketika Hinata mendekat ke arahnya.

_Cup!_

Hinata mengecup pipi kiri Itachi.

Dua detik berlalu dengan kebekuan yang terjadi di sekujur tubuh Itachi. Bahkan

Itachi gak sempet bilang

'Wah, aku kaget!' barusan.

Tapi…Haha! Hinata wajahnya merah! Hinata wajahnya merah! Tadinya mau nunjuk-nunjuk Hinata kayak gitu. Tapi kayaknya wajah Itachi malah lebih merah dari Hinata deh!

Itachi masih diam dan dengan perlahan memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri. Kemudian menempel-nempelkan jari telunjuknya ke pipi kanannya.

Apa? Itachi minta tambah!

Tapi Hinata malah langsung kabur begitu saja. Wajahnya menunduk, dan segera menarik Hanabi dan kantong-kantong belanjaannya berlari bersamanya.

Bibir Itachi melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Disentuhnya pipi kirinya tersebut. Dalam otaknya Itachi sudah berencana akan menggunakan kantong kresek untuk menutupi wajahnya kalau mandi nanti. Supaya bekas ciuman ini tidak terhapus.

Pemuda itu memukulkan tinjunya ke udara.

Oh, Tuhan! Inikah yang dinamakan dengan bersakit-sakit dahulu, ber-

_Byuur! _

Itachi tak sempat melanjutkan ungkapan isi hatinya. Dia meniup poninya yang basah dan mendongak tajam ke atas.

"Wah, Dek! Kena siram air bekas ngepel saya ya!" tampak laki-laki gendut berkaos oblong dan memakai sarung yang menenteng sebuah ember di tingkat dua sebuah rumah tepat Itachi berdiri. "Lagian, siapa suruh berdiri di situ!".

* * *

Kini Kakak beradik Hyuuga itu berjalan berdampingan melewati sebuah jembatan di tempat itu.

"Nee-chan?" suara kecil Hanabi memecah kesunyian.

"Iya?"

"Nee-chan suka sama Kakak yang tadi ya?" tanyanya polos.

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Hanabi juga mengikuti. Saat angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan dedaunan layu, Hinata menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kembali kakinya meninggalkan Hanabi yang masih terdiam meminta jawaban.

.

.

.

"….Suka. Sangat suka," Hinata menoleh dengan senyum terbaiknya. Rona merah di kedua pipinya makin terlihat indah di kala senja ini.

Hanabi mengembangkan senyuman dan berlari ke arah Hinata. Gadis cilik itu menggandeng lengan Kakaknya dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak perlu dan merusak suasana dramatis ini.

"Padahal waktu belanja tadi, dia nanyain ukuran bra Nee-chan nomor berapa loh!"

What the heck?

Karena apa? Karena Hanabi adalah orang yang paliiiiiing Hinata percayai kata-katanya.

**TBC

* * *

**

Hmp! Setelah berbulan-bulan, rupanya para reader sekalian menunggu-nunggu seorang salesman! XDD

Ya, ambruk! Dari awal juga saya gak niat ngedatengin Neji, Sasuke atau Sule atau si Kasep ke danau itu. Maap yaw~

Duh, saya lagi seneng-senenganya sama Vampire Knight nich! Zeroooo gigit akuuuu!*dibabuk*

Yeah, special thanks buat yang udah review and salah nebak [mungkin belum rezekinya]:

**Kugutsu si Kinjutsu**

**Anata Kiyoshi**

**Shaniechan **

**Haze Kazuki**

**Akira tsukiyomi**

**Sora Hinase**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Putri Luna**

**sun setsuna**

**Fi-kun31**

**Oh-chan is Nanda**

**NaruNarurin**

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz**

**Zoroutecchi**

**Miura Aii**

**mayraa gak login**

**aam tempe**

**Yume ni Zephyr**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**Takamura Toko**

**chibiballoon**

**rully bee**

**Yagami Hatake**

**Sasu is a good boy**

Makasiiiih bangeeet! Aku cinta kalian dech~ XDD

Gimana chap kali ini? Moga gak bikin minna-san kecewa dengan apdetnya yang lama ya…Review lagi?

Ciao!


	6. Failed!

Hinata berjalan dengan anggun didampingi oleh Hiashi. Tangannya mengamit lengan ayahnya dengan erat. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah memerah saat semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha agar tidak oleng sampai tujuan.

Di depan sana.

Di depan sana, seorang pemuda berjas putih tengah menunggunya dari tadi. Senyum merekah kembali terpampang di wajah cantik Hinata yang hari itu dipoles dengan warna-warna yang natural. Kakinya melangkah semakin cepat.

"Hinata, jalannya jangan terlalu cepat!" protes Hiashi yang terseret-seret karena langkah besar Hinata.

"Ma-maaf…ayah.." Hinata hanya bisa menunduk minta maaf kepada ayahnya. Kembali keduanya berjalan dengan normal. Yang barusan itu cacat.

Setelah sampai di depan Itachi, Hiashi melepaskan tangan Hinata di lengannya, berjalan untuk duduk di tempat yang telah tersedia dan menangis untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Hinata menatap Itachi lamaaaaa sekali. Dia pikir Itachi akan memakai baju adat seperti menggunakan batik dan blangkon, ternyata dia pakai jas.

Hah? Hinata mulai tersadar.

Kan gak matching banget dengan penampilannya yang hari ini menggunakan kebaya putih dengan rambut yang disanggul tinggi? Hinata melongo sebentar. Ini mungkin yang menyebabkan para tamu undangan melihat dengan pandangan aneh ke arahnya.

"Hinata…" suara Itachi langsung membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Y-ya?"

"Itu…" Itachi menunduk sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi kanannya, kikuk. Sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Apa gara-gara ia salah pakai baju pengantin? Tapi kenapa ekspresinya malu-malu begitu? Apa Itachi adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu malu bila mengatakan seseorang salah memakai kostum, terlebih lagi pada seorang wanita?

Kemudian Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, "…tali bra kamu kelihatan," kata Itachi dengan tatapan mengarah ke samping.

Mata Hinata langsung melebar saat itu juga. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah pakaiannya, dan…terlihat tali bra berwarna putih yang mengintip dari baju kebaya-nya.

Itachi berdehem. "Hinata, karena tali bra kamu kelihatan, aku gak jadi nikahin kamu."

"A-apa?" kali ini Hinata dibuat menganga. "Ta-tapi kan…" Hinata tidak bisa terima alasan Itachi yang tidak jadi menikahinya. Belum ada sejarahnya seseorang membatalkan pernikahan gara-gara tali bra pengantin wanita-nya yang kelihatan.

"Ke-kenapa…" kembali lagi Hinata bertanya. Ia memasang muka sedramatis mungkin agar Itachi mengubah keputusannya.

"Karena Itachi milik gue!" sebuah suara menyebalkan namun ceria(?) berasal dari seorang pemuda blonde dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Pemuda itu muncul dari balik punggung Itachi dan mengamit lengan calon suaminya. Para tamu undangan shock, apalagi Hinata. Ia kenal betul dengan sosok pirang di depannya ini adalah rekan Itachi di Akatsuki, Deidara-senpai.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" inikah kebenaran Uchiha yang sesungguhnya? "Ja-jadi…Itachi-kun..yaoi?" sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan air mata saat mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Yaealah~ baru tahu ya? Kasihan deh loe!" sahut Deidara dengan gayanya yang ancur abis.

Hinata menatap Itachi yang masih diam.

Setelah satu jam berlalu dengan acara pandang memandang tiada arti, Itachi pun berbalik pergi, melangkah meninggalkan Hinata dengan jari tangan membentuk huruf V dan mengucapkan 'Ciao!' pada Hinata.

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

* * *

***~_*~..:_Shounen Heart_:..~*~*_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: ItaHina

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Warning**: AU, OoC, mengurangi jumlah fans, over dosis Gaje, lebay bin hiperbolis, bahasa campur aduk dan semua-semua yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

So, happy reading, Minna-san~

**J U S T F O R F U N**

* * *

Kediaman Hyuuga

Tampak Hiashi yang tengah menikmati pagi cerahnya dengan membaca sebuah artikel dalam koran yang dipegangnya dan ditemani secangkir teh hijau di sampingnya. Hanabi yang sibuk mengunyah roti isi dan Neji yang terlihat menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas, kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas. Suasana dalam ruang makan teramat tenang, hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga rumah.

Ketiga kepala menoleh ke arah Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Hiashi langsung menutup koran yang sedang dibacanya, Hanabi tersedak roti isi dan Neji menyemburkan air minumnya ke wajah Hiashi.

"Ohayou…" sapa Hinata, lemas.

"O-ohayou…" balas ketiga Hyuuga di ruang makan tersebut. Kemudian yang bersangkutan langsung ngeloyor masuk ke dapur.

Tiga ranger Hyuuga saling berpandangan serius. Mendiskusikan penampilan Hinata saat bangun tidur yang lain dari biasanya; wajah pucat, rambut ngembang kayak singa, tak ada gairah hidup. Ketiganya menyimpulkan mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan suara ultrasonik yang mereka dengar pagi-pagi buta yang seketika itu juga membuat kediaman Hyuuga berguncang.

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu di lapangan upacara, Guy-sensei dengan semangat yang tidak ada matinya, mengumumkan akan mengadakan kemping bersama dengan tujuan mempererat tali silaturahmi antara siswa kelas satu, dua dan tiga. Mengingat jaman sekarang sering sekali terjadi kekerasan fisik oleh senior pada junior-nya, Guy-sensei tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi di sekolah mereka.

Seusai mengumumkan jadwal keberangkatan yang akan dilaksanakan pada hari minggu-tepatnya besok (mendadak sekali), para siswa dibebaskan untuk membentuk kelompok satu kelas dengan maksimal anggota sepuluh orang. Mencatat peralatan apa saja yang harus dibawa saat kemping, hingga kemudian seluruh siswa diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pelajarannya. Huuuuuuuuuu….

Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan kata-kata Guy-sensei. Sebagian besar siswa dan siswi Konoha High malah memilih untuk mendiskusikan masalah kemping bersama teman satu kelasnya di halaman belakang sekolah. Tak terkecuali juga Akatsuki yang lagi duduk-duduk nongkrong di bawah pohon beringin, tempat kekuasaan mereka.

Hari itu langit terlihat berawan dan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan juga secara tak langsung memberikan pemandangan gratis untuk kaum Adam melihat rok anak perempuan yang terangkat naik. Pein bahkan sampai melakukan pose tengkurap agar mendapat akses lebih dalam melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Kyaaaa…" jerit beberapa siswi sambil memegang rok mereka yang hampir terbawa oleh angin. Sangat lebay!

_Dugh!_

Konan menginjak kepala Pein sampai kepalanya masuk ke dalam tanah. Sedangkan Pein menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke atas karena hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Menurut gue, mendingan kita nginepnya di rumah si Kisame aja. Rumah dia kan yang paling deket tuh ama sekolah," kata Hidan memulai diskusi.

Kali ini mereka sedang memusyawarahkan rumah siapakah yang paling dekat dengan sekolah. Ini adalah sebuah bentuk antisisapi eh- antisipasi dalam rangka menghadapi bencana tak terduga, misalnya insiden bangun kesiangan.

Usul dari Hidan barusan membuat semua mata memandang ke arah Kisame. "Beneran rumah lo paling deket ama sekolahan, Kis?" tanya Deidara.

Kisame tampak ragu menjawabnya. "Ehehe..iya sih, deket…" katanya sambil cengengesan.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu udah diputusin, malam ini kita nginep di rumah si Kisame!"

"Tapi…" Kisame agak keberatan.

"Apalagi, Kis? Lo keberatan kalo kita nginep di rumah lo?" Sasori mulai menyuarakan diri.

"Bukan gitu. Soalnya bapak gue gak ada di rumah.." ucapnya sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk.

Hidan malah semakin antusias. "Loh, bukannya itu makin bagus? Jadi kita bebas kan?"

"Gue gak ikut!" ya mau dipaksa bagaimana juga, Konan gak bakalan pernah mau ikut.

Mendengar Konan gak mau ikut, pein langsung berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya. "Kenapa gak mau ikutan, Nan?"

"Lo gila, apa? Gue ini cewek!" bentaknya sambil menampol Pein sampai memar. Mana mungkin ia akan ikut menginap dengan laki-laki bertampang kriminil macam mereka? Jangan-jangan nanti dia di-rape rame-rame lagi. Ah, itu fitnah!

"Gue juga kayaknya gak bisa ikutan nih!" lirih Zetsu. Semuanya mengangguk mengerti.

Zetsu, seperti yang sudah kita ketahui sebelumnya adalah seorang anak mami. Mami Zetsu pernah berpesan kalau anak bujangan itu gak boleh nginep-nginep di rumah orang. Zetsu adalah kebanggaan mami-nya. Dan tidak mau kalau sampai anaknya itu salah gaul. Bayangkan bagaimana reaksi mami Zetsu kalau tahu puteranya itu menghamili (tanaman) anak orang.

"Ya gak apa-apa. Berarti yang ikut itu…gue, Itachi ikut kan?" kata Hidan. Itachi mengangguk, malas.

"Gue, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi sama pein. Setuju, Kisame?"

Kisame hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan tujuh shinobi eh- maksudnya tujuh orang di depannya ini. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan salahkan dia saja!

* * *

.

.

"Selamat dateng di gubuk gue ya!"

Akatsuki dengan mulut jatoh ke bawah memandang Kisame tak percaya.

Perlu diketahui saja, Kisame bukan sedang mengajari gaya bahasa litotes yaitu pengungkapan yang berkebalikan dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya untuk merendahkan diri. Dan juga perlu ditekankan, Kisame tak pernah merendah diri.

Jadi, kalo tadi dia bilang gubuk, ya…emang beneran gubuk!

Sebuah rumah panggung yang terbuat dari bambu, terlihat seperti gubuk derita untuk Akatsuki. Jadi mereka harus menghabiskan malam untuk tidur di sini? Gila!

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Hidan yang menjadi kandidat utama yang harus dipersalahkan atas usulannya menginap di rumah Kisame. Hidan tidak terima, ia protes! Ia juga tidak tahu kalau rumah Kisame kayak gini. Setelah sekian lama bersahabat selama tiga tahun, baru kali ini mereka datang langsung ke rumah Kisame. Sungguh sahabat yang baik.

Setelah masuk ke rumah pun, suasana hati Akatsuki tidak bertambah baik. Malah kali ini lebih buruk.

Dinding rumah Kisame terbuat dari anyaman bambu rotan yang mulai lapuk. Angin dari luar dengan leluasanya masuk melalui celah-celah dinding. Tidak ada satu pun kursi di ruangan itu. Lantainya pun terbuat dari bambu yang sudah kusam warnanya. Bila mengintip dari celah-celah di lantai rumah (kalau bisa disebut lantai), terlihat beberapa ekor bebek dan kucing yang tengah kelayaban mencari makan. Sebuah sekat memisahkan antara ruang tamu dengan dapur. Hanya terlihat ada dua pintu di ruangan ini. Diduga itu kamar kisame dan ayahnya. Terdapat beberapa foto dan pajangan yang menghiasi dinding rumah dan sebuah poster besar Roma Hashirama di era 70-an dengan gitar tuanya. Suasana begitu sempit dan sumpek. Ruangan ini bahkan lebih kecil dibandingkan kamar mandi milik Itachi.

Ini bukan lagi ngomongin orang loh, hanya membandingkan saja. Yang namanya ngomongin orang tuh kayak gini: Eh, tau gak jeng, cewek yang ngontrak di gang sebelah itu? Masa hari senin dia nikah, hari kamisnya udah ngelahirin? Ya seperti itulah misalnya.

"Iiiih, di sini pengap dan bau!" komentar dari Tobi itu secara tidak langsung telah meluluhlantahkan perasaan kisame yang sejak awal sudah rapuh.

Yang tadi itu memang kata-kata yang memilukan, tapi Akatsuki setuju sama Tobi.

"Waaaaa…gempa!" teriak Pein kaget sesaat setelah melemparkan tas ranselnya ke dinding, rumah Kisame langsung bergoyang. Kemudian ia nyengir atas reaksinya yang sangat lebay. Kisame dengan aura gloomy melangkah ke dapur.

"Lo sih!" bentak Kakuzu, merasa tidak enak pada Kisame.

"Apaan? Si Tobi juga kebangetan tuh!" kata Pein membela diri.

"Heee…Tobi kan hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Tobi ini anak baik dan gak pernah bohong!"

Perseteruan berakhir sampai di situ. Ketujuhnya langsung menyibukkan diri dengan membereskan barang bawaannya masing-masing. Baru setelah Kisame kembali ke sisi mereka dengan tangan penuh piring, Akatsuki berhenti beres-beres.

"Maaf loh, cuma ada ini. Makan seadanya aja yah!"

Dan sekali lagi! Kisame bukan sedang mengajari gaya bahasa litotes yang bertujuan untuk merendahkan diri, jadi yang tersaji di depan mereka adalah…

"Gue gak makan ikan asin, Kis. Gue alergi."

"Loh, sambalnya pake terasi ya? Gue gak suka terasi."

"Itu cumi? Kok bentuknya abstrak gitu?"

"Apaan sih ini, Kis? Kayak sandal jepit gini?"

"Iiiiihh…Tobi gak doyan remis! Ada makanan lain gak senpai? Semur jengkol, mungkin?"

Diantara ketujuhnya-minus Kisame ya- hanya Itachi dan Kakuzu yang gak berkomentar. Kakuzu, dia jelas tidak pilih-pilih dan makan apa saja yang tersedia di depannya. Selama hal itu gratis? Kenapa tidak, ya toh? Sementara Itachi gak berkomentar kerena tahu perasaan Kisame yang sudah susah payah menyiapkan ini semua.

Kisame hanya hidup berdua dengan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai seorang nelayan. Penghasilannya hanya cukup untuk makan sehari-hari. Kisame makan apapun yang dibawa oleh ayahnya saat pulang bekerja. Kalau ada rejeki lebih, mereka makan ayam. Sedangkan untuk hari-hari biasa, Kisame makan cumi dan udang kecil goreng.

Baru kali ini Itachi merasa bersyukur telah dilahirkan di keluarga Uchiha yang serba berkecukupan. Biar punya ibu cerewet, ayah kejam dan adik durhaka, itu tidak lebih buruk daripada keadaan Kisame. Itachi berjanji mulai hari ini akan lebih sering membantu Kisame. Membantu Kisame dengan cara yang religius, yakni berdoa.

* * *

.

.

Malam harinya, dengan bantuan lampu yang remang-remang, Akatsuki berniat untuk segera tidur. Gak ada acara begadang sampai subuh. Mereka bahkan harus bangun subuh kali ini.

Tidak tampak sebuah ranjang atau sepotong futon pun di kamar Kisame. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa tidur? Pertanyaannya terjawab sudah saat Kisame masuk ke kamar dengan membawa dua gulung tikar. OMG!

Dengan begitu Kisame segera menggelar tikar dan membawa bantal-bantal dari kamar ayahnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas tikar.

This is it! Tempat yang nyaman untuk Akatsuki tidur malam ini.

"Serius kita musti tidur di tikar?" bisik Deidara pada Pein. Serasa jadi gembel aja gitu. Pein cuma mengangguk pasrah dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tikar dengan pose telentang. Siap diapa-apain aja!

"Mingging dong! Kita gak kebagian tempat!" Kakuzu menendang tubuh Pein sampai terpental ratusan meter hingga menabrak tembok agar memberinya tempat untuk tidur. Lah, emangnya kamar Kisame seluas apa?

"Untung gue bawa sarung," Deidara berkata sambil menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sarung titipan dari ibunya.

"Kebangetan lo, Kuz! Kebangetaaan!" Pein berusaha berdiri dan melangkah kembali ke tikar kemudian tidur di samping Tobi. Ia langsung merebahkan diri sambil menatap langit-langit kamar Kisame yang berdebu. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke dadanya. "Sayang banget Konan gak ikut. Konaaan~"

_Buuuk!_ Deidara langsung menghantam Pein pake bantal.

"Berisiiiik!" bentak Deidara. "Kita mau tidur taoookk!"

"Lo juga berisik, Dei!"

"Apaan sih lo, Sas! Gue cuma ngasih tau si Pein aja!"

"Ngomongnya gak usah keras-keras, bisa kan?"

"Udah dong! Kapan tidurnya nih kalo begini caranya?"

Semuanya langsung mingkem. Berusaha tidur.

* * *

.

.

_Bugh!_ Itachi merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa kepalanya. Membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, Itachi mencari tahu apa yang menindih kepalanya.

Kurang ajar! Kakinya si Kisame ini. Pantesan aja bau cumi. Dengan cepat Itachi menyingkirkan kaki Kisame. Sementara tersangka hanya melakukan pergerakkan tidak berarti dan kembali tertidur pulas. Itachi mencoba tidur kembali.

Baru dua detik memejamkan mata, Itachi kembali terganggu oleh suara Tobi yang berisiknya minta ampun. Tobi berguling ke samping, menggiles tubuh yang dilaluinya dengan cepat sambil mengingau 'ngeeeeng~' dari mulutnya. Itachi menghela nafas.

Suasana kembali hening.

Sekali lagi Itachi mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba saja angin malam berhembus kencang dari celah-celah dinding kamar. Itachi menggosok lengannya yang terasa dingin, mengeratkan selimutnya. Dari jendela kamar, bisa terlihat pohon kelapa di belakang rumah Kisame yang bergerak-gerak terbawa angin. Apa akan ada badai?

Tak lama kemudian Itachi mendengar suara petir yang sangat keras. Lalu disusul dengan hujan yang langsung turun dengan derasnya.

_Tik! Tik! Tik!_

"Hm?" Itachi mengusap air yang jatuh di keningnya. Kemudian membuka mata dan melihat ke langit-langit kamar.

_Tik! Tik! Tik!_

Cukup lama juga Itachi terdiam hingga wajahnya sudah basah. Dua detik kemudian, matanya melebar. Itachi baru sadar kalo kamar Kisame kebocoran.

"Kisame, bangun! Sasori, bangun! Woooy, bangun!" teriak Itachi membangunkan sobat-sobatnya.

"Hah-eh apa?" masih setengah sadar, Kisame terlonjak bangun. Ia menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan melirik kesal ke Itachi.

"Apaan sih, Chi? Baru juga jam dua belas malem!"

"Dasar guoblok! Gak liat apa kamar lo mau kebanjiran gini!" bentak Itachi.

"Hah? Kebakaran!" tiba-tiba Tobi bangun dan langsung menginjak-nginjak perut Hidan dan Pein. "Kebakaran, senpai! Bangun!" teriaknya.

Itachi langsung menepuk keningnya. "Bukan kebakaran, tapi kebanjiran!"

Sasori, Deidara, Pein, Kakuzu dan Hidan langsung bangun saat mendengar kebanjiran. Pernyataan Itachi barusan telah menyebabkan kepanikan massal. Semuanya langsung kocar-kacir menyelamatkan nyawa dan benda berharga lainnya.

"Waduh, kenapa musti ujan sih!" keluh Kisame yang langsung berlari terbirit-birit mencari ember untuk menampung air hujan.

"Tobi masih ngantuk nih," ujar Tobi dengan posisi berjongkok, menadahkan topengnya untuk menampung air hujan yang jatuh ke sebelahnya.

Mau pindah ke ruang manapun ternyata sama saja. Sama-sama bocor!

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya siswa dan siswi Konoha High sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Tempat yang asri dan cocok untuk beristirahat dari pengapnya udara perkotaan.

Rencananya rombongan anak SMA itu harus sampai di tempat tujuan tepat pukul tujuh pagi. Tapi salahkanlah pada beberapa siswa (yang sudah kita ketahui), yang mana datang terlambat dan memundurkan jadwal keberangkatan yang telah disusun sedemikian rupa menjadi jam sembilan pagi.

"Ayo! Ayo! Mana semangat muda kalian! Jalannya jangan lamban begitu! Hup..hup..tu..wa..ga..pat..!" Guy-sensei masih saja berkoar dengan semangatnya. Tidak merasakan penderitaan beberapa siswa yang masih mengantuk akibat begadang karena rumah yang mereka jadikan tempat menginap mengalami insiden kebocoran.

"Geeeezzz…jangan loyo begitu! Kita ini mengalami masa muda hanya satu kali, manfaatkanlah dengan sebaik mungkin!" lanjutnya.

"Itu…hey, Akasuna! Jangan gendong-gendongan, kau harus berjalan tegak di atas kaki mudamu sendiri!"

Kakashi-sensei selaku guru yang bijaksana berkata pada Guy-sensei. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kita sudah berjalan satu jam lebih, jelas saja mereka kelelahan seperti itu."

"Iya, itu benar. Aku juga sebenarnya cukup lelah," tambah Yashamaru-sensei sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Pssshh…sebenarnya tempatnya itu dimana, Guy?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan merokok di depan anak-anak, Asuma!"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Asuma, Guy-sensei terdiam. Tak lama kemudian ia menepuk tangannya dan bilang dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Ah, aku baru ingat kalau aku lupa tempatnya!"

"Heeeee…"

Tidak ingin terlihat malu, Guy-sensei langsung memerintahkan siswa-siswi untuk mendirikan tenda tempat mereka berhenti sekarang. "Kalau begitu anak-anak…ayo dirikan tenda kalian di sini sekarang juga!"

Kalau tadi Kakashi tidak menghentikan Guy, entah mau seberapa jauh Guy akan membawa mereka.

"Di sini, sensei?" salah seorang siswa bertanya.

"IYA! Ayo cepat dirikan tenda kalian masing-masing!" jawab Guy-sensei mantap.

"Tapi kami lelah sekali, sensei. Bisa biarkan kami istirahat sebentar? Kami para gadis tidak terbiasa melakukan perjalanan jauh," lirih siswa kelas satu berambut pirang.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat satu menit, kemudian dirikan tenda!"

"Huuuuu…" satu sorakkan untuk Guy-sensei.

Tapi akhirnya mereka mendirikan tenda juga karena takut kena hukuman push up selama lima jam dari guru mata pelajaran olahraga mereka itu.

"Minato-senseiiii…ajari kami mendirikan tenda ya?" pinta segerombol siswa kelas satu dengan tatapan mendamba.

"Apaan sih, gak liat apa Minato-sensei lagi mendirikan tenda di tempat kami. Dasar ya, baru kelas satu udah genit amit-amit!" sembur seorang siswi berambut merah sambil berkacak pinggang diiringi kata 'iya betul!' dari teman satu regunya.

"Pokoknya Minato-sensei itu milik kelas 3-C. Titik!" lanjut gadis berambut merah itu.

"Mana udin! Minato-sensei itu wali kelas 1-A!" seorang siswi dari kelas satu kembali nyolot. Tidak terima kalau wali kelas mereka direbut paksa dengan cara seperti ini.

"Ap-apa?" kali ini siswi dari kelas tiga kalah berargumen.

"Sudah…sudah…sensei akan mendirikan tenda di sini dulu, lalu nanti ke tenda kalian," kata Minato menengahi. Senyuman kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah siswi kelas tiga. Terbukti. Minato lebih mementingkan kelas mereka dulu daripada kelas satu itu.

Kemudian Minato mendirikan tenda kelas tiga dengan sangat cepat sampai tidak terlihat oleh mata telanjang yang sukses membuat para siswi bertepuk tangan kagum melihat aksinya. Julukan Konoha Yellow Flash memang cocok disandang olehnya.

Sementara yang lain masih sibuk melihat aksi Minato layaknya menonton debus seperti menelan kodok utuh-utuh, kita intip ke arah yang lainnya.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Eh?" Hinata terlonjak kaget saat Itachi datang menghampiri tenda kelompoknya. "Se-senpai?"

"Tendamu belum jadi. Kau kesulitan?"

Pipi Hinata merona. "Eh, i-iya. Sudah lama tidak kemping. Ja-jadi agak lupa, senpai," ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia menjaga jarak dengan Itachi. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih trauma dengan mimpi yang ia alami saat paragraf pertama sebelum disclaimer di atas.

Itachi yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres pada Hinata mulai bingung. Kenapa dari kemarin Hinata menghidarinya terus? Apa ia bau ketiak? Lalu apa maksud Hinata mencium pipinya pas chapter 5 kemarin coba?

Dengan begitu Itachi berinisiatif membantu Hinata mendirikan tenda, tapi sebuah suara cempreng terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya.

"WOY, ITACHI! Lagi ngapain lo? Tenda kita belom jadi nih!"

Itachi langsung men-deathglare si pemilik suara cempreng, yakni Deidara, kemudian meringis saat melihat Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum masam sementara teman satu kelasnya cekikikkan tidak jelas.

Dengan gestur tidak nyaman, Itachi mundur menjauhi Hinata. "Aku..ke sana dulu, ya," katanya masih tersenyum kecut. Hinata mengangguk, merelakan.

Setelah sampai di tendanya, Itachi langsung mendamprat Deidara. "Apaan sih ganggu-ganggu gue ama Hinata?"

"Tenda belom jadi juga udah kelayaban. Yang lain udah pada jadi noh!"

Itachi mendengus. "Gue kira lo sendiri aja bisa ngediriin tenda, Dei!"

"Heh, gue ini gak pernah ikutan ekskul, jadi gak bisa ngelakuin hal kayak gini!" ujar Deidara sambil ngacak-ngacak gemas tenda yang gak jadi-jadi dari tadi.

"Terus yang lainnya juga pada gak bisa?" tanya Itachi. Kisame, Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Zetsu dan Tobi pada geleng-geleng kepala. Itachi mengusap wajahnya.

"Terus…lo sendiri, bisa?" kali ini Sasori yang bertanya.

"Gue?" Itachi menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. "Hmp. Udah jelas gue gak bisa lah!"

Yang lainnya sweatdrop.

* * *

.

.

Pukul dua siang, perut siswa-siswi mulai berbunyi minta diisi. Oleh sebab itu, Guy-sensei memerintahkan masing-masing kelompok, dua orang mencari kayu bakar untuk memasak.

"Tobi aja deh yang nyari kayu bakarnya!" teriak Tobi girang. Tobi ingin menguji adrenalin-nya masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Kebetulan, gue lagi males kemana-mana kalo lagi laper," ujar Pein sambil berguling-guling nista di dalam tenda. "Itachi, lo temenin Tobi cari kayu bakarnya gih!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kenapa. Musti. Gue?" kata Itachi penuh penekanan. Jelas sangat keberatan.

Pein mengorek hidungnya. "Ya, karena gue ketua di sini. Lo mau gue aduin ke Guy-sensei, apa?"

Itachi merengut. Rupanya kali ini Pein punya hobi ngadu-ngadu. Dengan setengah hati, Itachi keluar dari tenda diikuti oleh Tobi di belakangnya.

"Soalnya Hinata juga cari kayu bakar sih…" gumam Pein penuh misteri.

* * *

.

.

Saat ini terlihat Tobi yang tengah memanggul seikat ranting kering di pundaknya. Itachi yang memungut ranting-rantingnya dan Tobi yang membawanya. Tobi yang polos nerima begitu aja perlakuan tidak adil dari Itachi.

"Senpai, Tobi udah keberatan nih, kayaknya segini udah cukup deh!" keluh Tobi. Membetulkan letak ranting di pundaknya dengan posisi pas agar tidak terjatuh.

"Belum," komentar Itachi pendek. Ia masih melempar-lemparkan ranting kering ke arah Tobi, yang langsung Tobi tangkap menggunakan mulutnya.

"Smpmmp huhah.." kata-kata Tobi kurang jelas karena mulutnya dipenuhi ranting kayu.

Itachi menoleh sebentar ke arah Tobi dan seketika itu juga langsung tertawa (ngakak lagi) melihat Tobi.

"Ahahaha…Tobi..kenapa lo gak bilang..hhhffhh?" Itachi memegang perutnya yang terasa melilit melihat Tobi.

"Ahahaha..ahaha..haHUWAAAAAAAAA!"

_Krosak! Sreek!_

_Brugh!_

"Senpaaaaiii…" ranting-ranting yang memenuhi mulut Tobi langsung jatuh saat Tobi berteriak memanggil Itachi yang jatuh ke sebuah lubang. Dengan cepat pemuda bertopeng orange itu menghampiri tempat Itachi jatuh dan meneriaki sulung Uchiha tersebut.

"Senpai, senpai gak kenapa-napa? Makanya jangan suka ngetawain orang, akhirnya kena sial kan!" di saat kritis kayak gini, Tobi masih sempat-sempatnya menasihati Itachi.

"To-Tobi…tolongin guee.."

Tobi langsung panik. "O-oke, senpai. Tobi bakalan nyari bantuan dulu. Senpai tunggu sebentar ya!" dengan begitu Tobi lalu berlari kencang mencari bala bantuan.

Kebetulan di jalan Tobi ketemu sama Hinata yang tampak kesulitan membawa kayu bakar hasil pencariannya selama setengah jam. Hinata melihat ada yang aneh dari gelagat senpai-nya yang berlari kencang dengan kepanikan luar biasa.

"Tobi senpai, kenapa lari-lari begitu? Memangnya ada apa di dalam hutan?" tanya teman satu kelas Hinata, Sakura. Dia mulai merinding, jangan-jangan Tobi ketemu apaan gitu di dalam hutan.

"Tobi musti buru-buru! Itachi-senpai jatuh ke juraaaang~" teriak Tobi tanpa menghentikan kakinya berlari kencang. Meninggalkan dua gadis yang saling berpandangan.

"Itachi-senpai dari kelas 3-A itu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata terdiam sebentar kemudian memberikan kayu bakar yang dibawanya pada Sakura. "Ma-maaf, Sakura-chan..a-aku..harus pergi!" ujar Hinata yang langsung berlari masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

"Hinata! Hoy, Hinata!" teriak Sakura memanggil Hinata, tapi Hinata sudah menghilang di balik pepohonan. Dia manyun. "Dasar Hinata. Kan berat bawa kayu bakarnya sendirian," keluhnya sambil berjalan menuju tenda.

Hinata yang telah masuk ke dalam hutan berlari-lari kecil sambil memanggil-manggil nama Itachi.

"I-Itachi senpaiiii…"

Itachi yang sedang menangisi nasib naasnya, terjatuh ke dalam lubang tak kasat mata dan gak bisa update status baru dikarenakan gak ada jaringan, langsung terkejut saat ada suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dengan cepat Itachi segera mendongak ke atas dan berteriak sekuat tenaga. "WOIIII…GUE DI SINI! DI SINI!"

"Di-dimanaaa?" terdengar sahutan dari atas. Heran, rasanya Itachi kenal sekali suara barusan itu.

"DI SINIII!" Itachi kembali berteriak. Ia butuh permen pelega tenggorokan sekarang.

"Itachi-senpai?" sebuah kepala indigo menyembul dari atas. Nada barusan terdengar sangat lega. Itachi menutup matanya. Tidak mau melihat Hinata yang melihatnya dalam kondisi yang terlihat sangat memalukan seperti ini. Mana tuh si Tobi? Biar gue gampar sekalian!

"Senpai tidak apa-apa?"

"Gimana kamu bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" kembali Itachi ber-aku-kamui ria. Rasanya nyesel banget teriak-teriak 'gue' kayak tadi di depan Hinata.

"Da-dari Tobi-senpai. Dia b-bilang kalau Itachi senpai ja-jatuh ke jurang."

Si Tobi emang musti disembelih gara-gara ngarang cerita kayak gitu. Yang seperti ini kan bukan jurang. Sedikit mirip sih, tapi tetap saja bukan.

"Hinata, bisa kamu panggilkan yang lainnya? Aku tidak bisa naik ke atas!" ujar Itachi dengan volume suara yang sengaja dinaikkan. Jangan bercanda! Ini tempat lumayan dalam. Hinata saja sampai teriak-teriak seperti itu.

"A-aku akan membantumu, senpai!" kata Hinata mantap. Dengan segera mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan tali agar Itachi dengan mudah naik ke atas. Dan…ketemu!

"Senpai…a-aku dapatkan ini.." teriak Hinata dari atas. Tak lama sebuah akar pohon terulur ke depan Itachi. Dari Hinata.

"A-aku akan menarikmu ke atas, senpai!"

Whot? Kali ini Itachi terkejut dibuatnya. Mana sanggup Hinata ngangkat tubuh laki-lakinya ini. Suka ngaco ah si Hinata!

Tapi melihat Hinata yang berwajah mantap dari atas, membuat Itachi tidak mau mengecewakan Hinata atas kerja kerasnya. Dengan begitu Itachi menurutinya juga. Diraihnya akar pohon itu dan…

_GUBRAG!_

Hinata jatuh dari atas dan menindih Itachi.

"Se-sesak…" lirih Itachi yang wajahnya tertiban bagian oh no! Hinata.

Hinata terlonjak, kemudian bangun dari tubuh Itachi dan mencoba untuk pingsan…namun gagal. Ia menatap Itachi, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di tempat oh no!-nya yang tersentuh hidung(?) Itachi.

Sedangkan Itachi masih terlentang menatap langit biru dengan pipi yang merah merona tanpa pemanis buatan.

"Se-senpaiii…" Hinata mencolek-colek wajah Itachi dengan ranting karena si pemilik mata obsidian tak kunjung bergerak dari tempatnya. Hinata mulai berfikir, jangan-jangan kepala Itachi terbentur keras saat tertiban olehnya?

Tetapi kali ini Hinata melihat Itachi yang bangkit dengan perlahan kemudian menyandarkan diri di dinding berbatu tempat mereka jatuh. "Gimana kita bisa keluar dari sini?" gumam Itachi.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Bukannya membantu, dia malah ikut-ikutan terperosok ke jurang kenistaan ini. "Gomen ne…" bisiknya.

Itachi menoleh pada Hinata. "Bukan salahmu kok," kata Itachi.

Hinata tahu Itachi kesal padanya. Ia hanya berniat menghiburnya saja kan? Salah besar kalau Itachi berfikiran Hinata menyukai pria penghibur. Loh?

Tak sengaja arah pandanganya tertuju pada lengan Itachi yang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan gerakkan perlahan, Hinata menggeser tubuhnya merapat pada Itachi. "Le-lengan senpai berdarah," gumam Hinata sambil mengangkat lengan Itachi yang terluka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…hanya luka kecil," ujar Itachi menjauhkan lengan kanannya dari Hinata. Padahal rasanya periiiiiiiiih banget! Lelaki memang selalu menjadi orang yang tangguh!

"Akan ku obati."

_Breeek!_

Hinata merobek rok-nya. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi tidak menjerit? Entah karena kaget atau bahagia.

"Hi..Hinata…"

"A-ada apa, senpai?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia sedang membersihkan luka Itachi dengan sapu tangan miliknya, tiba-tiba Itachi menatap horror ke arahnya.

"Heh?" Itachi kembali ke alam nyata. Ia mengerjap sebentar, lalu memperhatikan rok Hinata yang belum robek.

"A-ada apa, senpai?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Oh, itu..ti-tidak apa-apa kok.." kata Itachi sedikit gelagapan.

Rupanya untuk kasus perobekkan rok Hinata itu hanya fantasinya saja. Mungkin inilah efek jangka menengah terlalu lama bergaul dengan Pein. Otaknya kadang berhayal yang tidak-tidak. Dan lagi, apa maksudnya dengan kata 'belum robek' barusan itu?

Dengan cekatan Hinata mengoleskan antiseptik di luka Itachi lalu menutupinya dengan plester luka yang dibawanya. Itachi hampir lupa kalau Hinata itu anggota PMR. Untuk benda-benda seperti itu, Hinata pasti membawanya kemana-mana.

Mendadak suhu di sekitar menjadi panas. Itachi tidak tahu ia jadi kegerahan seperti ini. Apa ini gara-gara Hinata yang ada di dekatnya?

Dan seperti biasa, perang batin pun dimulai yang melibatkan kemunculan Zetsu hitam putih di sisi kanan dan kiri Itachi.

**"Udah Itachi, ini kesempatan bagus buat lo! Kapan lagi coba dapet kesempatan langka kayak gini? Harus dimanfaatkan sebelum mubadzir, Chi! Udah, cium langsung aja si Hinata!"**

"Jangan Itachi. Kalo si Hinata marah gimana?"

**"Gak bakalan marah, Chi! Percaya deh ama gue!"**

"Inget, si Zetsu hitam suka ngibul loh, Itachi."

**"Ya udah kalo gitu. Lo tanya dulu aja sama si Hinata-nya. Kalo dia mau, kan lo gak terbebani tuh!"**

"Kalo dia gak mau?"

**"Ya paksa aja, repot banget! Lo tuh cowok, bray!"**

"Itachi, aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Tapi usulnya boleh juga."

Akhirnya diambil juga kesepakatan mutlak. Itachi akan mengikuti usulan ciamik dari Zetsu hitam. Perlahan, Itachi memegangi masing-masing pundak Hinata yang sukses membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dengan raut wajah bingung. Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan polos yang membuatnya semakin terlihat imut di mata Itachi. Lama keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam, akhirnya Hinata memejamkan matanya sementara pipinya semakin merona saja. Itachi melotot. Apakah ini sebuah tanda? Tanda kalau Hinata menerima untuk dicium olehnya? Cihuy!

Dengan keraguan tingkat Konoha, Itachi pun memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan…

"Hmmffff…" Itachi langsung menutup mulutnya dan membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Hinata. Kemudian tertawa gak ketulungan. Haduh, perutnya sakit sekali.

Di saat-saat penting seperti ini, kenapa malah Akatsuki dengan wajah penuh iler saat menginap semalam, yang terbayang di kepalanya? Gawat, gawat!

Sementara Hinata yang telah siap dari awal, mendengar Itachi seperti menahan tawa, langsung membuka matanya dan cemberut. Menurutnya Itachi sudah merusak mood yang dengan susah payah dibangun olehnya.

"Hmmff..haha…aduh.." Itachi menepuk-nepuk dadanya saking sesak nafas gara-gara kebanyakan tertawa. Dua menit kemudian, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu berbalik lagi menghadap Hinata dan kembali memegangi pundak gadis di depannya.

"Oke, yang kali ini tidak akan gagal," sebenarnya Itachi ingin kembali tertawa saat mengatakannya. Tapi melihat raut wajah Hinata yang seolah mengatakan 'yang serius donk!', kali ini Itachi sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Hinata yang melihat kesungguhan di mata Itachi, kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Pemuda itu memajukan bibirnya hingga bibirnya…

"SENPAIIIII…!"

..bibirnya langsung layu ke bawah seperti belalai gajah.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, senpaiii~" teriakkan yang sudah jelas berasal dari anak autis itu kembali menggagalkan usaha mereka.

Itachi dan Hinata mendongak. Terlihat wajah-wajah kriminal yang sangat dikenalnya sedang mengintip dari atas.

"Loh, kenapa Hinata-chan juga ada di sana?" gumam Tobi bingung. Seingatnya hanya Itachi yang jatuh, kenapa Hinata juga ikut-ikutan ada di tempat Itachi?

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau ada di sana? Kau tidak apa-apa?" teriak Minato-sensei sedikit cemas-selaku wali kelas Hinata.

Hinata hanya menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah Itachi, kemudian kembali menunduk. Se-ma-kin malu.

Lalu sebuah tali tambang terulur di depan keduanya. "Ayo, Uchiha! Kami akan menarikmu sepenuh jiwa dan raga muda kami!" kali ini Guy-sensei yang berteriak.

Itachi dan Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian meraih tali tambang yang dilemparkan oleh Guy-sensei dan keduanya pun dapat ditarik naik ke atas dengan selamat sentosa dari jurang kenistaan tersebut.

**+_TBC_+**

* * *

Tolong jangan telanjangin saya gara-gara gak pernah apdet setahun fic ini~ DX

Author lagi dapet jatah libur, makanya bisa nulis fic. Yaaa…walaupun kurang memuaskan sih. Hehehe..kangen juga soalnya ama ItaHina, padahal dulu saya bilang ini fic fav saya. Buktinya? Hueeee..gak tau kemana lagi idenya.

Btw, akhir-akhir ini Author lagi tergila-gila banget ama Namikaze Minato. Aaaahh…dia suami impianku. Apa gara-gara kesurupan setan Kushina ya?*digaplok*

Yang minta supaya Akatsuki-nya diperbanyak, ini udah lumayan banyak kan?

Arigato yang udah selalu nyempetin baca & review fic ini. Maaf kalo gak bisa balas satu satu. Pokoknya fic ini apdet karena kalian jugaaa~ love you all. Special thanks for:

Zoroutecchi

Lady Spain

Akira Tsukiyomi

Embun pagi

yuuaja

Ka Hime Shiseiten

Ichaa Hatake Youichi

uchihyuu nagisa

Sora Hinase

ririrea

Kara miris liat akun ini

Akai no Tsubasa

Hana-d'ichi

Dark UchihaHyuuga

Kirei Atsuka

shaniechan

Fi-kun31

chibiballoon

Sun setsuna

Vytachi W.F

Riel la'Fannare

nanonine

mayraa

lalalili

NaruNarurin

Mizuhara Ai

sheila

Inainae-chan

Kim Yuka

Deidei Rinnepero13

Seiffer

Vivian Graythorn

VyanNR

Desy Cassiotaku

Blue Darkflash'sky

Review lagi?

Ciaoooo!


	7. Waiting For You

**_..:_Shounen Heart_:.._**

.…:….:….:….

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**»-Itachi & Hinata-«**

.

**Warning**: Alternate Universe, OoC, mengurangi jumlah fans, over dosis Gaje, lebay bin hiperbolis, bahasa campur aduk dan semua-semua yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

.

So, happy reading, Minna-san~

** JUST FOR FUN**

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini memang bisa dikatakan adalah bulan paling sibuk untuk siswa kelas tiga. Dalam menghadapi Ujian Nasional nanti, tentu saja dibutuhkan persiapan yang benar-benar matang dari para siswa. Yang biasanya malas belajar, sekarang mendadak berubah jadi rajin. Yang kerjaannya main terus, sekarang mulai mengurangi waktu mainnya. Kebanyakkan siswa memang disibukkan oleh latihan soal, bimbingan belajar, try out, tugas-tugas, latihan soal, bimbingan belajar, try out, tugas-tugas, seperti siklus yang tak akan pernah berakhir saja.

Bahkan ada beberapa siswi kelas tiga yang kurang imannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri saja dari sekolah karena merasa frustasi dan sudah tidak kuat lagi diberi latihan soal yang membuat kepala mereka nyaris meledak seperti tabung gas 3kg. Tapi beruntunglah beberapa siswi tersebut bisa kembali disesatkan di jalan yang benar oleh bujuk rayu Minato-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei yang terkenal bijak+ganteng pol-pollan. Beberapa siswi itu bersedia kembali ke sekolah, asalkan dibimbing langsung oleh kedua guru tersebut. Susah, memang. Tapi demi masa depan bersama, kedua guru itu rela berkorban waktu.

Tapi hal ini tentu saja memicu kecemburuan sosial di kalangan siswa dan siswi lainnya. Terutama untuk kelas 3-A yang dibimbing oleh Jiraiya-sensei dan Chiyo-sensei. Mereka benci harus dibimbing oleh kedua guru yang badannya bau apek dan dengan serta merta melakukan protes di depan ruang guru agar kepala sekolah mengganti kedua guru yang sudah udzur itu. Hingga hasil akhirnya, Guy-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei lah yang ditunjuk sebagai pengganti dua guru tersebut. Kepala sekolah percaya, kalau mereka berdua adalah pilihannya yang terbaik.

Itachi dan siswa lainnya sungguh merasa rugi melakukan demo di depan ruang guru kalau hasilnya mereka harus mengerjakan soal try out dengan posisi push up-cara belajar yang efisien versi Guy-sensei.

* * *

.

.

.

Hingga akhirnya hari eksekusi pun tiba. Minggu ketiga bulan April, Ujian Nasional Sekolah Menengah Atas dan sederajat pun dilaksanakan secara serentak di Konoha. Para guru hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar para siswa bimbingan mereka bisa mengerjakan soal ujian dengan lancar.

Mengingat banyak sekali siswa yang terlihat gugup dan kurang bersemangat menghadapi ujian kali ini, seluruh peserta ujian diwajibkan memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan 'Kami Siap Berperang!' yang dibuat sepenuh hati oleh (siapa lagi kalau bukan Guy-sensei) yang dibantu oleh beberapa guru lainnya, bermaksud untuk membakar semangat dan rasa percaya diri para siswa dan siswi mereka dalam mengerjakan soal ujian nanti. Mengingatkan kalau kerja keras mereka selama ini tidak akan berakhir dengan sia-sia.

Pein bersyukur pengawas ujiannya kali ini adalah dua orang bapak-bapak bertampang sangar dengan kumis tebal mereka. Kelihatannya jutek-jutek gimanaaa gitu. Tapi menurutnya, yang ini jauh lebih baik daripada pengawas ujian di ruangan sebelah–guru cantik dengan body aduhai. Bisa-bisa konsentrasinya terganggu saat mengisi soal ujian nanti.

Sementara nasib Kisame tidak bisa dibilang mujur. Dia kebagian pengawas bertampang killer yang selalu memelototi siswa dari satu sudut ke sudut yang lainnya. Kisame bahkan salah melingkari kolom namanya sendiri menjadi Robert Pattinson saking gugupnya kena pelototan sang pengawas.

Deidara langsung melirik ke kanan kirinya saat pengawas ujiannya keluar ruangan. Untuk bidang studi matematika, dia sudah angkat tangan. Kepalanya sudah mengepulkan asap kotor padahal baru beberapa menit mengerjakan soal. Dalam kondisi seperti ini, akan lebih menguntungkan kalau saja dia satu ruangan dengan Itachi atau Kakuzu yang memang pintar dalam urusan hitung menghitung. Sayangnya, seluruh anggota Akatsuki disebar ke tiap ruangan yang berbeda.

Sret sret

"Pak, ada yang nyontek!"

"Siapa itu yang berani-beraninya menyontek saat Ujian Nasional?"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang siswa berbadan gemuk yang dia kenal bernama Jirobo-kelas 3C-mengadukan seorang siswa yang mencoba menyontek jawaban darinya. Pak pengawas ujian mendekati meja si pencontek–yang sudah gemetar-kemudian menegur dan menasehatinya dengan kata-kata yang menyejukkan hati para siswa satu ruangan.

Boleh menyontek, asal jangan gaduh, dia bilang. Dan seketika itu juga, para siswa satu ruangan berkumpul mengelilingi meja Itachi dengan senyuman manis di wajah mereka.

Kenapa semuanya mengelilingi Itachi? Jawabannya sederhana. Karena Itachi itu Uchiha. Dan semua Uchiha itu jenius.

Pluk!

Sebuah gulungan kertas mendarat tepat di atas soal ujian milik Kakuzu. Dengan cepat Kakuzu menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. Terlihat seorang siswa melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dibukanya kertas kusut tersebut dan tampak sebuah tulisan pendek di dalamnya.

**Kakuzu-san, mnt jwbn no 15 donk. Trs, yg no 39, jwbnx A ato C? No 14 jwbnx C bkn sih? Klo no 40? Soal no 23 gx ngerti, Kakuzu-san ngerti g? jwbnx apa? :-)**

Dan setelah membaca pesan di kertas kecil itu, Kakuzu langsung membantingkan kursi duduknya ke arah siswa yang melemparkan kertas tersebut dan berteriak keras, "Gue belom ngejawab satu soal pun, kampret!"

Dan begitulah. Waktu ujian berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari ruangan dan bergegas pulang.

Hidan keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Saat ujian tadi kedua pengawas di ruangannya tertidur–dihipnotis oleh seorang siswa yang ahli-dan dengan lancarnya Hidan melempar-lemparkan kertas contekkan dari satu siswa ke siswa yang lainnya. Dia masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mengingat kejadian barusan. Sepertinya ujian kali ini ia akan sukses besar.

"Tobi mana?" Sasori bertanya ketika tidak merasakan kehadiran salah satu teman gengnya yang hobi memakai topeng orange tersebut. Yang lainnya hanya mengedikkan bahu.

Menurut beberapa teman satu ruangannya, tadi Tobi sempat dibawa ke ruang UKS karena pingsan dengan tidak elit saat menyerahkan kertas jawaban yang dikerjakannya pada pengawas ujian. Mungkin saking stressnya mengerjakan soal sampai kehilangan kesadaran seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu terlewat sudah. Serangkaian ujian dan tugas-tugas yang menggunung, telah diselesaikan dengan baik oleh seluruh siswa kelas tiga. Sekarang tinggal menunggu hasil yang didapat dari perjuangan keras mereka belajar selama tiga tahun di sekolah ini.

"Chi, lo udah dandan belum?"

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam di suatu siang yang indah ketika Pein menelponnya dan bertanya demikian. "Maksud lo?" tanyanya heran.

"Buat pesta kelulusan hari ini. Lo gak lupa kan?" sahut Pein cepat.

Sebelum hasil ujian diumumkan, Konoha High School terlebih dulu menyelenggarakan acara kelulusan siswa siswi kelas tiga kebanggaan sekolah. Entah mereka lulus seratus persen atau tidak (nyumpahin gak lulus nih?) yang terpenting adalah berpesta!

"Gue bukan orang pikun," kata Itachi sambil merebahkan kembali kepalanya di bantal empuk. Tadinya dia sedang tidur siang dan harus terbangun buat ngangkat teleponnya yang berbunyi. "Lo nelpon gue cuma mau ngingetin gue doang kalo sekarang pesta kelulusan, gitu?" please, deh! Yang mustinya ditelpon itu si Kakuzu yang ingatannya cukup buruk untuk orang seusianya.

"Hehehe…nggaklah. Gue cuma mau ngasih tau kalo gue mau berangkat sekarang nih, cuy! Kali aja lo mau bareng gitu."

"Ah, lebay banget lo! Mulainya kan jam tujuh malem," Itachi melirik ke arah jam dindingnya yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah satu siang. Jarak rumah Pein ke sekolahan kan gak sampai satu jam.

"Lebih baik dateng lebih awal kan, daripada telat," Pein terkekeh sendiri. "Jadi gak mau bareng nih?" tanya Pein meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Itachi mendengus sebelum membalas. "Nggak!" ini sudah keputusannya.

Akhirnya Pein menyerah. "Ya udah kalo gitu. Ketemu di sekolah aja ya? Berangkatnya jangan terlalu sore, Chi. Katanya hari ini bakal ada demo besar-besaran di jalan raya Konoha," kata Pein mengingatkan.

"Gue gak naek angkot. Gue bawa motor sendiri," Itachi berujar kesal.

"Lah, kita kan gak tau apa yang bakalan terjadi nanti, Chi. Jangankan sore, beberapa menit ke depan juga kita gak akan tau apa yang terjadi ama kita kan?"

"Lo nyumpahin gue?" Itachi berdesis tajam.

"Siapa yang nyumpahin lo sih?" dahi Pein mengernyit sedikit. Rasanya hari ini Itachi sensi banget deh! "Gue kan cuma—"

"Gue jamin gue bakal dateng tepat waktu kok!" ujar Itachi mantap.

.

.

* * *

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

* * *

.

.

"Kuso! Gue lupa ngisi bensin!"

Itachi berkacak pinggang. Baru setengah jalan, motor ninjanya(yang dikasih nama Amaterasu) mendadak berhenti gara-gara kehabisan bensin. Mau jalan kaki sambil gotong motornya kayaknya gak mungkin. Itachi inget, pom bensin paling deket dari sini sekitar satu kilometer lagi. Jauh beuuuds. Bisa gempor nih kaki kalo tetep maksain juga.

Kali ini pikirannya melayang pada sosok Fugaku yang patut dicurigai atas kesialannya kali ini. Jangan-jangan kemarin Fugaku tanpa seizin darinya, pake motornya buat jalan-jalan keliling kota terus gak ngisi bensinnya lagi. Dasar ayah durhaka!

Sambil masih mencak-mencak gak jelas, Itachi memarkirkan motornya ke pinggir jalan-deket pohon. Jam tangannya udah nunjukkin pukul 16.48. Langit di atas kepala udah mulai berganti warna. Udah sepuluh menit nungguin, gak ada satupun kendaraan yang lewat atau orang yang bisa diajak kerjasama. Double sial buat Itachi yang motornya mogok di jalanan sepi Konoha. Tapi baru setelah ia punya niatan buat bawa motornya ke pom bensin, ponsel di saku celananya bergetar dengan kekuatan getar sebesar enam skala richter.

"Zet, jemput gue dong! Motor gue mogok di tengah jalan nih!" Itachi langsung nyerobot ngomong saat tahu yang nelpon itu si Zetsu. "Mana mogoknya di jalan sepi lagi," lanjutnya.

"Yeee…padahal gue nelpon supaya lo jemput gue di rumah. Gue mau nebeng ama lo, Chi!"

"Hah, gue kirain mau apa. Gue gak punya pulsa nih. Buruan deh telpon si Pein atau siapa lah biar jemput gue di sini!" Itachi malah nyuruh-nyuruh Zetsu. "Gue gak kuat kalo musti jalan kaki ampe sekolah, Zet. Bisa-bisa entar gue masuk rumah sakit lagi!"

Si Zetsu mendengus di seberang sana. "Ah, sok ganteng lo, Chi!" balasnya gak nyambung. "Iye, entar deh gue telpon si Pein biar jemput lo ke sana. Udah dulu oke, gue mau nyari tumpangan nih!" sahutnya buru-buru.

Itachi memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana setelah Zetsu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Saat ini yang jadi harapan satu-satunya adalah Pein. Moga-moga ketuanya itu gak lama nyusulnya.

Hampir setengah jam sudah Itachi menunggu. Tangannya membersihkan noda tanah yang terciprat ke sepatunya. Semalam, Konoha emang diguyur hujan deras. Kadang-kadang Itachi nengok ke kanan kirinya kalo aja Pein atau siapapun itu yang lewat di depan jalan. Tapi yang diliatnya masih aja jalanan sepi yang gak berubah dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Itachi mulai putus asa. Ia menghela nafas. Udah becek, gak ada ojek. Sempurna, menurutnya.

Tapi kau jangan tertawa dulu, Cinta Laura! Buktinya tak jauh di depan jalan sana, tampak sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju pelan ke arah Itachi. Menyadarinya, Itachi buru-buru lari terus berdiri di tengah jalan, minta ditabrak. Nggaklah, maksudnya supaya si pemilik motor itu berenti buat nolongin dia.

Ckiiit

Si pemilik motor bebek (Sarutobi Hiruzen, 74 tahun) mengerem motornya secara mendadak. Itachi segera menghampirinya.

Dengan satu tarikkan nafas Itachi mulai ngomong. "Permisi, pak. Boleh gak saya numpang sampai jalan raya Konoha? Motor saya mogok, terus temen saya gak dateng-dateng buat ngejemput, pak," terang Itachi dengan tatapan memelas ala gembel yang belum makan steak satu hari. Telunjuknya terarah pada motor kesayangannya yang terbujur kaku akibat kehabisan bensin.

Pak Sarutobi -pemilik motor itu pun mengangguk. Mengamati penampilan anak muda di depannya. "Mau ngojek ya, dek! Kebetulan saya emang tukang ojek," ujarnya bangga mengumbar status resminya sebagai tukang ojek.

"Oh…bapak tukang ojek rupanya?" Itachi mengeluarkan senyuman canggung. Sarutobi mengangguk lagi. "Boleh. Anterin saya sampai jalan raya Konoha ya, pak!"

"Bisa, bisa," balasnya santai menanggapi kata-kata Itachi. "Ayo naik, kalo gitu!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Itachi segera naik ke motor dan duduk di belakang pak Sarutobi–menjadi boncenger. Dengan posisi kayak gini, jelas Itachi bisa mencium bau tubuh bapak-bapak di depannya. Baunya horror gitu-bau tanah.

"Itachi!"

Terdengar suara familiar memanggil namanya dari belakang. Itachi menoleh, rupanya adiknya (lupa namanya) turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya dan berjalan ke arah Itachi yang udah siap-siap mau cabut dari tempat ini.

"Tadi temen lo nelpon ke rumah, katanya motor lo mogok di jalan," ujarnya dengan nada malas. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya. Rupanya si Zetsu malah nelepon ke rumahnya. Kemudian ia menimbang-nimbang. "Gue udah dapet ojek, Sas! Lo pulang aja. Sekalian motor gue juga dibawa pulang ke rumah oke! Ayo pak, jalan!"

Sasuke melongo mendengar jawaban dari kakaknya. Dengan begitu, motor yang ditumpangi oleh Itachi melaju pergi dan meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang terdiam seorang diri di jalanan sepi. Padahal bungsu Uchiha itu sudah susah payah datang ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan kakaknya.

"Buru-buru banget, emangnya mau kemana sih, dek?" tanya pak Sarutobi di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Saya mau menghadiri pesta kelulusan, pak. Mulainya jam tujuh malem, makanya saya buru-buru. Eh, sialnya, malah ada acara motor mogok segala lagi."

Dari belakang, Itachi tahu kalau tukang ojek ini menganggukkan kepalanya. Langit mulai berwarna jingga. Udara sore berhembus kencang saat motor yang dinaikinya melaju semakin cepat. Itachi berdoa moga-moga ia gak terlambat sampai di sekolah.

"Kok lewat jalan sini, pak?" tanya Itachi sedikit heran saat pak Sarutobi membelokkan motornya ke jalan yang tidak pernah dilaluinya.

"Di jalan raya Konoha sedang ada demo besar-besaran, dek. Kita gak bisa lewat sana. Makanya saya ambil jalan pintas ke sini," ujarnya.

Kali ini Itachi bisa tahu alasan kenapa jalanan tempatnya mogok tadi sepi sekali. Ia menepuk dahinya saat kembali teringat perkataan Pein siang tadi kalau hari ini akan ada demonstrasi besar. Kendaraan mereka pasti terjebak macet di jalan besar Konoha. Sepertinya warga kembali berdemo menuntut segera diturunkannya Mr. Sakon dari jabatannya sebagai gubernur setelah tersebar video dirinya di sebuah salon terkemuka di Konoha, sedang merebonding rambut juga memulas bibirnya dengan lipstick berwarna hijau. Tak sepantasnya Mr. Sakon menggunakan uang rakyat untuk mengupdate penampilannya sendiri. Dan inilah yang membuat masyarakat semakin geram.

Baru saja Itachi mau menanyakan apakah jalan pintas ini akan mempercepat dia sampai ke sekolah, tiba-tiba saja pak Sarutobi langsung menggas motornya dengan kencang.

BWUUUSH…!

Itachi hampir terpental dari motor kalo aja dia gak pegang bahu tukang ojek di depannya. Pak Sarutobi memacu motornya seperti orang kesurupan. Itachi inget-inget, apa dia bilang sesuatu yang bikin orang tua ini kesel? Tapi perasaan dia gak bilang apa-apa.

Sang tukang ojek yang setelahdiketahui adalah juara 1 MotoGP tahun 1955 ini, emang suka kumat kegilaan ngebutnya kalo liat jalanan mulus dan sepi. Motor yang dikendarainya masih melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum. Itachi menggunakan tangan kiri buat megang kunciran rambutnya, sedangkan yang kanannya dipake buat pegangan ke bahu pak Sarutobi. Bibirnya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin kencang. Itachi melotot saat tampak seorang pedagang sayur berada tepat di depannya.

"Minggir, woooi!"

Susah payah Itachi mengisyaratkan tukang sayur itu untuk minggir. Teriakkan keras mulai keluar dari mulut Itachi. Pak Sarutobi tak sedikitpun mengurangi kecepatan laju motornya.

"Awaaasss!" Itachi berteriak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat detik-detik tukang sayur itu berada beberapa meter lagi di depannya.

Jgeeeer!

Tukang sayur beserta gerobaknya tertabrak dan terjungkir berulang-ulang ke sisi jalan. Kedua tangan Itachi terbuka, ia menoleh ke belakang dimana terlihat sayur-sayuran dagangan yang berceceran di tengah jalan. Sang tukang ojek kembali menggas sepeda motornya.

Ngeeeeng…

"Jangan kenceng-kenceng, pak!"

Itachi mulai khawatir kali ini. Ia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di kuping tukang ojek di depannya dan mendapat balasan singkat, "Tenang aja, dek! Pokoknya serahin aja sama Yang Maha Kuasa!"

Muka Itachi mendadak pucat. Dalam hati dia pengen nangis dengernya. Ini acara kelulusannya. Itachi belum sempet berfoto ria. Belum sungkeman sama guru-guru di sekolah. Belum minta maaf sama adek-adek kelas yang sering diganggunya, belum cipika-cipiki mereka. Dan yang terpenting…Hinata belum nembak dia -plak- maksudnya dia belum nembak Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana nih!" tanya Itachi gusar saat motor yang pak Sarutobi kendalikan kembali berbelok ke gang sempit di sisi kanannya. Meski terlihat beberapa orang di depannya, pria berprofesi sebagai tukang ojek ini tidak juga mengurangi kecepatan motornya.

Beberapa warga tampak menghindar dan cengok melihat ke arah Itachi dan pak Sarutobi. Sepertinya baru pertama kali ini mereka liat motor. Mata Itachi kembali membulat melihat sekumpulan anak laki-laki sedang berjongkok bermain kelereng di depannya. Kali ini si tukang ojek bakal menabrak lima anak kecil yang tak berdosa itu. Dari dulu Itachi gak sanggup liat darah. Makanya begitu melihat tunas bangsa yang akan tertabrak langsung di depan matanya, Itachi hanya bisa nutup mata.

Trak!

Itachi merasa jantungnya mendadak melayang saat dengan kekuatan goib, motor yang ditumpanginya meloncati kumpulan anak-anak lelaki tersebut dan mendarat dengan selamat tak jauh dari tempat mereka barusan. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, batin Itachi. Wajahnya yang semula pucat pasi sekarang berubah merah.

Kesel, Itachi nimpuk kepala si tukang ojek pake linggis. "Hati-hati dong, pak! Anak orang bisa mati tuh!" bentaknya. Ia sudah meninggalkan segala bentuk ke-Uchiha-an dan ajaran dari Fugaku untuk selalu menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya, sang tukang ojek malah tertawa keras. "Cuma main-main aja kok, akrobat gitu. Kaget ya?" dia tertawa lagi. Gak nyadar orang yang diboncengnya ini udah hampir kena serangan jantung dibawa maen akrobat sama dia.

"Pegangan yang kenceng ya!"

BWUUUUUSSH…

Si tukang ojek makin kesetanan. Beberapa kali ia menabrak kasur yang sedang dijemur oleh ibu-ibu. Dan kali ini mereka menabrak tali jemuran yang dipasang melintang ke seberang jalan–yang digunakan warga untuk menjemur cucian mereka.

Braaaak!

Sebuah seprai berwarna putih melesat cepat menghindari gerombolan ibu-ibu berbadan besar di belakangnya. Itachi menyingkap seprai yang menutupi badannya saat Sarutobi menabrak jemuran tadi. Ia juga melepas topi bayi yang entah sejak kapan menempel di kepalanya. Tukang ojek edan di depannya melajukan motornya dengan ugal-ugalan.

"Aduh, saya gak bisa liat!" sang tukang ojek menjerit-jerit anarki yang pandangannya terhalangi oleh bra di depan matanya. Itachi buru-buru melepaskannya dan pak Sarutobi bisa melihat dengan jelas kembali.

Duk duk duk duk duk

Tubuh keduanya berguncang-guncang saat menuruni tangga dengan motor kemudian meloncati pembatas jalan.

Ngeeeeeng…

Motor bergerak dua kali lebih kencang saat melewati turunan dengan kemiringan jalan 80 derajat. Tangan Itachi berpegangan kuat di kuping pak Sarutobi saat terjadi kilas balik ketika ia naik roller coaster di wahana bermain Konoha beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Waaaa….!" ia berteriak.

Ckiiiiit!

Itachi terhempas ke depan saat tukang ojek ini tiba-tiba mengerem motornya di sebuah lapangan kosong. Nafasnya memburu. Rambutnya udah ngembang kayak di iklan-iklan motor. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban dia masih bisa selamat. Itachi segera turun dari motor dengan pandangan berkunang-kunang, sepertinya ia mabok darat. Matanya bergerak melihat sekeliling tempatnya berhenti kini. Sebuah tempat kumuh, seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. "Kita ada dimana nih?" gumamnya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu," sahut si tukang ojek pendek. Itachi langsung mendelik sadis ke arahnya.

"Lo bilang tadi tahu jalan pintasnya!" sulung Uchiha itu mulai marah.

"Dulu jalan pintas menuju jalan besar Konoha emang ke sana," belanya. Tapi kemudian ia nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tapi kayaknya…sekarang udah berubah ya?"

Itachi merengut. "Emangnya itu jalan pintas pas kapan?"

Kerutan di dahi pak Sarutobi makin terlihat saat ia berfikir keras. "Hmm…kalo gak salah sih, tahun 80-an," sang tukang ojek itu menjawab dengan muka inosen.

Itachi mengusap wajahnya. Sebenernya udah gak tahan pengen ngegaplok tukang ojek sok tahu ini. Tapi gak ada waktu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah pergi dari tempat kotor ini dan mencari jalan ke sekolahannya. Lagian udah jam berapa nih?

"Lebih baik kita pergi aja dari sini sekarang. Nanti kita tanyain lagi ke orang-orang sekitar jalan ke sekolahan adek," usul pak Sarutobi.

"Emangnya kita ada di sini gara-gara siapa, hah!" sembur Itachi.

Si tukang ojek nyengir lagi. "Yo wes, cepetan naik! Katanya lagi buru-buru?" ujarnya.

"Bawanya jangan kenceng-kenceng. Biasa aja!" kata Itachi memperingatkan. Ia udah duduk di belakang tukang ojeknya.

"Sip!" pak Sarutobi mulai menghidupkan kembali motornya, siap-siap ngegas sebelum terdengar bunyi:

PSSSSHHH…!

"Suara apaan tuh?" Itachi menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang, curiga.

Pak Sarutobi berinisiatif turun dari motor dan melihat ban belakang motor miliknya. Ia berdecak. "Wah, dek. Kayaknya bannya kempes," katanya.

"APA?"

"Kalo gini caranya sih, kayaknya adek musti jalan sendiri deh. Atau mau nungguin saya dulu ngebenerin bannya, pasti lama sih. Tapi terserah adek aja," pak Sarutobi berujar setelah melihat-lihat kerusakan yang cukup parah di ban motornya. "Kalo mau duluan juga gak apa-apa. Saya gak minta bayaran kok. Mendingan adek pergi duluan aja, nanti telat!" lanjutnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Itachi langsung pergi ninggalin tukang ojek tua itu sendirian. Gak ada sesi belas kasihan segala. Yang bikin dia kesasar kayak gini juga kan gara-gara tukang ojek sialan itu. Itachi mendengus sambil menendang-nendang kaleng minuman di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi diem di tempat.

Ini…dimana ya?

* * *

.

.

.

"Woaah! Parah banget lu, Chi! Paraaah…masa jam segini baru dateng? Lu kemana aje?"

Itachi menutup kupingnya saat mendengar suara keras Deidara yang mencak-mencak gak jelas begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya ke sekolah. Semua siswa datang dengan pakaian bersih dan wangi parfum yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Itachi datang dengan keadaan rambut kusut, baju kotor, bau keringat plus muka minyakkan pula.

"Gue…gue kasasar," kata Itachi dengan pandangan mata yang kosong.

Sasori melongo. "Kok bisa?" tanyanya terheran-heran. "Kayak baru pertama kali aja ke sekolah lo!"

"Gue kan udah bilang sama lo, Chi. Kalo berangkatnya tuh musti lebih awal, jam satu siang! Lu gak dengerin gue sih!" kali ini giliran Pein yang sibuk ceramah.

Itachi jadi merasa seperti maling yang sedang diadili.

Zetsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Gue kira lo bakal bareng sama adek lo. Gue nelpon ke rumah lo, terus diangkatnya ama si Sasuke. Emang dia gak ngejemput ya? Padahal gue bilang kok kalo motor lo mogok di jalan."

Itachi meringis. Benar juga! Kenapa dia gak milih pergi bareng ama Sasuke aja tadi? Kan kejadiannya gak bakalan kayak gini.

"Udah ah! Gue mau nyamperin adek-adek kelas yang duduk manis itu dulu yeee!" Hidan berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jangan gangguin yang rambutnya pink!" teriak Kisame. "Gue udah milih dia dari pertama kali gue dateng ke sini!"

"Si Sakura? Emangnya dia mau ama lo, Kis?" cibir Sasori. Kisame menggigiti kukunya. Iya juga. Gimana kalo si Sakura gak suka ama dia? Kok gak terpikir ke situ ya?

Sementara Itachi hanya menguap bosan. Akibat lelah jalan kaki, dia jadi ngantuk. Lagipula acaranya juga gak rame-rame banget. Hanya terdengar musik keras khas anak-anak remaja dan para guru yang menutup kuping karena musik yang tak sesuai dengan telinga mereka. Dan jangan heran juga kalau kalian melihat Hidan berbisik meminta persetujuan para guru lainnya untuk mengganti musik pop/rock tadi dengan lagu berjudul 'Tombo Ati' yang akan langsung mendapatkan lemparan pot bunga dari siswa yang lain.

Sambil mengipas-ngipasi lehernya yang terasa gerah, Itachi berjalan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Karena malam ini ada pesta, halaman sekolah yang biasanya gelap, jadi terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya. Itachi pun jadi gak takut ke sini sendirian.

Setidaknya sampai mata hitamnya melebar saat tak sengaja melihat sesosok makhluk berambut panjang yang memunggunginya dan terduduk sendirian di bangku halaman sekolah. Huaaa… kenapa juga dia malah ketemu makhluk halus di saat lelah, ngantuk dan ingin bobo sejenak untuk mengistirahatkan diri kayak gini? Itachi kembali meruntuki nasib sialnya hari ini.

Memang banyak sekali gosip simpang siur tentang keanehan yang sering terjadi di halaman belakang sekolah. Tapi kenapa harus Itachi yang mengalaminya?

Dengan gerakkan cepat, Itachi mundur ke belakang. Hati-hati…pelan-pelan...

Braaak!

Kepalanya tertimpa sapu ijuk yang biasanya disimpan sama tukang kebun sekolah. Itachi meringis. Mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Senpai."

Di sela-sela aktivitas meringis, menggerutu dan mengusap-usap kepala, Itachi dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang dari arah depannya. Itachi memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hinata?" gumam Itachi langsung saat melihat sosok berambut panjang yang terduduk tak jauh di depannya itu memandang ke arahnya. Itu Hinata. "Kenapa ada di sini?" Itachi berkata sambil mengambil langkah mendekat ke arah Hinata. Insting Itachi bilang kalau sosok ini memang benar-benar Hinata.

"A-aku…gak begitu suka tempat yang ramai, senpai," ucapnya kalem. Setelah Itachi ada di depannya, Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu gak suka tempat yang ramai?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Terus kenapa sekarang malah datang ke acara ini?"

Hinata menahan nafas. Memelintir ujung dress yang dipakainya, Hinata mulai berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan senpainya. Tidak mungkin kan dia bilang secara gamblang kalau malam ini ia ingin bertemu dengan Itachi. "I-itu…"

"Hm?" Itachi masih menunggu.

"I-itu…emm.."

Ya, ya, apa? Satu kata? Dua kata? Akh! Sayang sekali. Waktu Anda habis!

Lelah menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari bibir Hinata, Itachi mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan baru. Pertama-tama dibuka dengan menghela nafas, Itachi memandang ke arah langit.

"Tiga tahun itu…sebentar sekali ya?" Itachi bergumam pelan. Perasaan seperti ini terakhir kali Itachi rasakan tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat ia lulus SMP. Hinata menolehkan wajahnya sekilas, kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Nanti aku pasti rindu sekali."

Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil menggigit bibir saat mendengar Itachi bicara.

Laki-laki itu pun menoleh pada Hinata. "Kita juga…pasti jarang bertemu, Hinata."

Huweeee…mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca mendengarnya.

"Padahal kalau satu tahun lagi, saja. Pasti akan menyenangkan ya?" tapi Itachi optimis dia pasti lulus ujian.

"Aku…"

Itachi tertarik untuk kembali melirik Hinata. Sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikan olehnya. Itachi diam menunggu.

Jemari gadis Hyuuga itu mengerat di pangkuannya. Ini hari terakhir untuknya. Hinata harus mengatakannya pada Itachi sekarang juga. Harus! Kalau tidak mengatakannya sekarang, Hinata bisa menyesal seumur hidup. Apalagi mendengar gosip yang mengatakan kalau Itachi akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di luar Konoha. Dan kenapa juga Itachi harus sekolah di luar Konoha? Memangnya di dalam negeri tidak ada universitas yang bagus apa? Ini memang beneran asli lebay, tapi Hinata juga hanya seorang manusia biasa. Urusannya apa?

Entah karena terbawa suasana fanfic atau kesurupan setan OOC macam apa, atau bisa juga karena Itachi punya wangi seksi yang bikin bidadari lupa diri, tiba-tiba saja Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berjinjit meraih sudut bibir Itachi dengan bibirnya.

_Cup!_

Itachi hanya bisa melongo terpana setelah seperkian detik berikutnya Hinata melepaskan bibirnya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah kemudian menatap Itachi dengan wajahnya yang sangat merah.

Oke, kejadian lagi. Itachi mengingat sudah berapa kali ia mengalami ilusi menyenangkan macam sepert ini. Hinata menciumnya? Haha! Lagi-lagi ada masalah dengan otaknya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan dengan stress pasca ujian.

Tapi…entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh. Itachi mencoba menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Merasakan rasa manis yang tertinggal di bibirnya-tidak asin seperti dulu(itu kan si Tora). Dan wanginya seperti buah melon. Itachi kembali memiringkan kepalanya. Perasaan hari ini dia tidak makan buah berwarna hijau tersebut. Jadi kesimpulannya?

"A-aku pakai lipgloss rasa melon," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

Pengakuan Hinata barusan membuat Itachi mengerjapkan matanya. Mengingat salah satu iklan di televisi yang mengatakan kalau untuk urusan rasa, lidah gak pernah bohong, Itachi sadar kalau ini bukanlah ilusi. Ini asli. Nyata. Hinata benar-benar menciumnya tadi.

Tapiiiii

Itachi kembali menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa Hinata harus menciumnya di bibir? Bibirnya kan tidak sedang ada dalam kondisi prima untuk saat ini–terlihat kering dan pecah-pecah. Ini semua gara-gara tukang ojek kampret yang membawanya kebut-kebutan tadi.

"Senpai…a-akan menungguku kan?"

Melihat reaksi Itachi yang kurang wajar, Hinata memberanikan diri membuka suara. Kedua tangannya tergenggam di depan dada-gestur seorang isteri yang berharap suaminya segera pulang dari medan peperangan.

Itachi masih diam di tempat saat Hinata bicara tadi. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia melangkah pasti mendekati Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Kalaupun ini hanyalah mimpi, Itachi berharap tidak akan pernah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu meraih tangan Hinata kemudian mengecupi telapak tangan berkulit putih yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu dan ditempelkan ke pipinya dengan lembut. Dalam diam, Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali. Hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Tawa kecil Hinata mulai terdengar. Bahunya bergetar dan pipinya merona semerah buat tomat. Itachi celingak-celinguk, takutnya ada Sasuke.

Itachi menelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Kenapa selalu kau yang menciumku duluan, Hinata?"

"Eh—"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya. "Kalau aku minta cium lagi, kau tidak marah kan?" katanya.

Pipi Hinata makin merah. Malu-malu kucing, Hinata menganggukkan kepala dan menutup matanya saat wajah Itachi mendekati wajahnya.

Tapi sebelum kissu season 2 terjadi, kebersamaan mereka keburu dirusak oleh suara sengau Orochimaru-sensei dari pengeras suara.

"Dilarang berpacaran di lingkungan sekolah, Uchiha! Ingat! Kamu masih jadi siswa bapak sampai lulus nanti!"

Itachi langsung melepaskan Hinata. Keduanya langsung kikuk saat menoleh ke belakang, rupanya Orochimaru-sensei mengintip dari jendela kelas. Guru pecinta kobra itu memang paling tidak bisa diajak berpesta.

**TBC**

* * *

HBD buat Itachi yang ultahnya 9 Juni ini. Tapi dia gak panjang umur ya? T_T Oh, Itachiii…aku rindu nafasmuuu…*masukkin nafas Itachi ke dalem botol*(kayak iklan O.o)

Yang terakhir itu..err..jangan dibahas. Tadinya mau bikin romance, tapi gak pernah bisa serius, bawaannya pengen ketawa mulu. Jadinya malah kamseupil(?) plus gagal ginjal begini*headbang* emang gak bisa bikin romanceee…kalo menistai, kayaknya baru bisa! 8D Haghaghag

Seperti biasa, arigato yang udah selalu nyempetin baca & review fic ini. Maaf kalo gak bisa balas satu satu. Pokoknya fic ini apdet karena kalian jugaaa~ love you all. Special thanks:

**Ireneayu, Ara-chan, LasNoches92girl, Fullmoon, Ay, Lizzkaru, Freeya Lawliet, Minatsuki heartnet, Mayraa, SherichoRuna, Sakura Kyouko Puella Magi, NaruNarurin, Lilipopo, Uchiha The Tomato Knight, Him & Jen dai **

Next chap bisa jadi chapter terakhir, minna-san~ fyuuuh…

Review lagi? :D

Ciao!


	8. End

***~_*~..:_Shounen Heart_:..~*~*_**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: ItaHina

**Genre**: Romance/Humor

**Warning**: AU, OoC, kisruh, over dosis Gaje, lebay bin hiperbolis, bahasa campur aduk dan semua-semua yang berhubungan dengan kejiwaan yang tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

So, happy reading, Minna-san~

** Just For Fun**

* * *

.

.

Itachi menjejakkan kaki untuk pertama kali di tanah kelahirannya setelah lima tahun berlalu ia pergi meninggalkan Konoha tercinta dan menetap di Kirigakure untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya demi menggapai cita-cita.

Seharusnya sekarang ini si sulung Uchiha sudah sampai di rumahnya dan melakukan aktivitas seperti mandi, makan dan beristirahat. Karena sejujurnya Itachi sudah sampai di bandara Konoha sekitar empat jam yang lalu.

Ya, saat itu Itachi memang melakukan se-di-kit kesalahan yang tidak fatal. Salah naik bus. Itachi yang dari dulu sudah terbiasa naik bus semasa sekolah, dengan penuh percaya diri langsung menarik tasnya masuk ke dalam bus yang berhenti di depannya. Dan ia baru sadar setelah dibangunkan oleh seorang om-om berwajah gembel yang menanyakan tujuannya kemana. Itachi langsung bangkit dan shock setelah kurang lebih dua jam dia tewas di bus tersebut saat si om-om memberitahukan kalau bus yang ditumpanginya sekarang, bukanlah bus untuk jurusan yang ditujunya.

Jadi begitulah. Itachi langsung diturunkan seorang diri di perkebunan teh yang luas yang dia yakin betul jaraknya berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari kediaman Uchiha. Itachi sama sekali tak tahu kalau selama lima tahun belakangan ini transportasi Konoha banyak yang berubah.

Dan ia juga mulai curiga adanya sabotase antara sang sopir bus dengan yang bikin cerita ini.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Itachi langsung batuk-batuk saat ada mobil angkutan umum yang menyemburkan asap knalpot ke udara.

"Ukh!"

Kali ini bukan karena asap knalpot, tapi karena bau menyengat yang bisa merontokkan bulu hidung. Itachi menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Kalau tak salah dulu tempat ini pernah berdiri sebuah rumah makan yang cukup terkenal akan masakannya yang lezat. Itachi sering sekali mengambil jalan pulang ke sini karena ia suka dengan aroma masakan yang berasal dari rumah makan itu (sebenarnya ini ide dari Kakuzu. Tapi entah kenapa Itachi jadi ketagihan juga). Dan sungguh tak bisa dipercaya kalau sekarang rumah makan tersebut berubah menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah seperti ini. Huek!

Angin sore mulai berhembus pelan. Itachi mempercepat langkahnya. Terdengar cekikikan centil dari berapa gadis yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Itachi jadi merasa seksi. Tapi ia tak tergoda, makanya Itachi mengabaikan gadis-gadis tersebut–yang sejujurnya cekikikkan gara-gara melihat resleting celananya yang terbuka. Gosh!

Bau sampah yang sudah menganiaya hidungnya beberapa waktu lalu pun berangsur-angsur hilang dan tergantikan dengan aroma bunga yang segar. Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Taman bunga Konoha. Salah satu tempat favoritnya. Sebuah taman yang tak pernah absen dikelilingi kupu-kupu yang lucu dan kupu-kupu malamnya yang seksi. Ah, sungguh pemandangan yang seperti inilah amat dirindukan oleh Itachi. I love Konoha!

Ahem, jika ada yang berpikiran kalau barusan Itachi sangat lebay, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Maklum lah, spesies Kirigakure itu didominasi oleh cowok-cowok tomboy(?). Jadi begitu menemukan hal yang tak biasa dilihatnya tiap hari di Kiri, Itachi merasa takjub!

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

* * *

"Mikoto, hari ini giliranku nonton sinetron!"

"Tapi aku maunya nonton tinju, Fugaku!"

"Sinetron!"

"Tinju! Sekarang ini pertarungan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh ibu-ibu tetangga, Fugaku. Athrun Zala melawan Nagato. Aku bisa dibilang kampungan kalau tidak nonton!" Mikoto tak mau kalah. Dimasukkannya remote televisi itu ke balik bajunya. Ambil nih, kalau berani!

"Tidak bisa! Kemarikan remote-nya atau aku akan bunuh diri!" ancam Fugaku penuh penekanan. Bisa dibilang, saat ini Fugaku sedang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia sedang tidak berselera untuk berdebat apalagi hanya karena sebuah remote televisi.

Mikoto manyun. "Hanya karena soal seperti ini saja kau mau bunuh diri?" tapi diberikannya juga remote TV yang disembunyikannya pada Fugaku. Ia mengalah. Takut kalau sampai suami tercintanya ini benar-benar memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Fugaku tertawa menang. Ia tahu kalau isterinya itu sangat mencintainya (apaan sih si Fugaku gaje banget). Sementara Mikoto menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan raut wajah yang super kesal, terpaksa harus nonton sinetron.

"AYAAAAH! IBUUUU! SASUKEEE! AKU PULAAANG!"

Itachi berteriak sekeras-kerasnya saat memasuki pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Tapi tidak ada sahutan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara berisik "Aku tidak mencintaimu!" dan "Apa gara-gara laki-laki berwajah cabul itu?" dari televisi yang menyala di ruang tamu. Fugaku hanya menengok sebentar dari balik sofa dan hanya menyahut pendek. "Oh, kau sudah pulang, Itachi?" kemudian fokusnya kembali ke layar televisi. Mikoto bahkan tak menengok sama sekali, mungkin masih kesal dipaksa nonton sineron.

Si sulung mematung di tempat. "A-ayaah…Ibu…aku pulang…" suara Itachi terdengar mencicit, berharap mendapat respon yang diharapkan. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil! Fugaku dan Mikoto tetap tidak menoleh.

Itachi tercekat, dadanya terasa dibor saat itu juga melihat reaksi kedua orang tuanya yang cuek-cuek saja begitu ia pulang ke rumah. Setelah sekian tahun menetap di negeri orang, apa mereka tidak merindukannya sama sekali? Kenapa sapaan dari ayahnya terdengar seperti Itachi baru saja pulang bermain di rumah tetangga beberapa jam yang lalu?

Itachi kecewa. Tentu saja. Niat awal ingin memberi kejutan pulang ke Konoha tanpa menelpon dulu keluarga, malah jadi seperti ini. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyambut kedatangannya. Bahkan satpam di depan rumahnya pun tampak biasa-biasa saja. Kalah deh sama tetangganya yang jadi TKW di Suna tapi kepulangannya disambut sama marching band. Tapi Itachi tidak mau jadi orang yang sombong yang berteriak-teriak kesetanan bilang kalau dia sakit hati. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya saja untuk mengistirahatkan diri/menghibur baru saja berniat melangkahkan kakinya naik ke tangga, telinganya mendengar suara kecipakkan air dan tawa anak-anak dari halaman belakang. Itachi mengernyit. Sejak kapan keluarganya melihara tuyul?

Ragu-ragu, Itachi mengintip dari kaca jendela rumah setelah sampai di tempat suara-suara tersebut berasal. Tampak adiknya-si Sasuke-dengan kacamata hitam, bertelanjang dada dan celana pendek biru, tengah tidur-tiduran di kursi dekat kolam renang. Sepertinya hari ini ia sedang bebas tugas. Dan adapun tawa gembira anak-anak yang cukup mengusik Itachi itu ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari ketiga anak Sasuke sendiri yang sedang bermain air di atas perahu karet.

Setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Kurenai, janda beranak tiga yang juga merupakan salah satu guru Itachi semasa SMA, maka saat itu juga Yuuhi(Sarutobi)Kurenai berganti marga menjadi Uchiha. Dan jangan lupakan paksaan dari Mikoto agar menantunya itu membawa serta ketiga puteranya dari alm. suami pertama, Sarutobi Asuma, untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha.

Sebenarnya Itachi ingin sekali menyapa ketiga keponakan laki-lakinya yang lucu-lucu itu, tapi rasa-rasanya waktunya kurang tepat. Karena dibutuhkan fisik dan mental yang kuat sebelum menghadapi ketiga keponakannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Om Itachi' kepada mereka. Kurenai juga tak tampak batang hidungnya sama sekali. Apa hari ini dia masih mengajar ya? Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu Sasuke mengabarinya kalau isterinya itu sedang hamil tiga bulan.

Dasar Sasuke kecil-kecil jadi manten!

Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, geli juga saat ingat dulu banyak sekali teman sekelas bahkan adik-adik kelasnya yang minta nomor telepon Sasuke sekadar untuk berkenalan. Karena siapa sangka, si ayam bujang yang enak dilihat, sulit dicicipi itu, malah janda lah yang memiliki. Miris memang. Tapi bagi Sasuke, perbedaan usia yang sampai sebelas tahunan dengan Kurenai itu tidak menjadi penghalang. Meski terkadang perbedaan usia selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan perbedaan pola pikir, minat dan yang lainnya, selama Sasuke dan Kurenai siap menerima perbedaan tersebut sambil saling melengkapi, memaklumi dan memperbaiki, maka perbedaan usia tidak akan jadi masalah.

Loh, kenapa juga Itachi harus repot-repot memikirkannya? Toh, adiknya itu sudah bahagia ini. Yang harusnya dipikirkan kan masa depan dirinya dan Hinata!

Hm. Ngomong-ngomong soal Hinata, sekarang bagaimana kabarnya ya?

* * *

.

.

Itachi shock sesaat setelah keluar dari kamar mandinya, seseorang memukul kepalanya dari belakang cukup keras. Tapi sialnya saat itu Itachi tidak langsung pingsan, jadi ia harus menerima kembali sakitnya dipukul untuk yang kedua kalinya. Belum pingsan juga, samar-samar Itachi ingat tubuhnya digotong kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam karung bekas rambutan.

"Itachi, bangun! Kita sudah sampai, nak!" seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Nggg?"

"Banguuun! Kita sudah sampai di kediaman Hyuuga!" kali ini suaranya lebih keras lagi.

"HAH?"

Itachi terlonjak bangun. Tahu-tahu ia sudah mendapati dirinya berjas rapi dan duduk di jok mobil paling belakang. Di sampingnya, Fugaku sudah berwajah kesal.

"Cepat turun! Jangan mempermalukan ayah, Itachi!" bentak Fugaku, menggeret tubuh Itachi memasuki halaman depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Tapi…" protes. "Untuk apa kita ke rumah Hyuuga malam-malam begini?"

"Tentu saja untuk meminang Hinata!"

"Ap—"

* * *

.

.

Keduanya sudah terduduk manis di sebuah sofa besar milik keluarga Hyuuga. Aroma teh hijau menguar lembut dari dua buah cangkir berisi minuman menenangkan yang disiapkan oleh para pelayan di rumah tersebut. Fugaku menghirup dalam-dalam aroma daun teh sebelum menyeruput isi cangkirnya dengan khidmat. Rumah ini besar dan nuansa tradisionalnya masih terasa kental sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ayah pikirkan," Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kurasa ini…sangatlah terburu-buru." Ia bahkan baru selesai mandi.

Fugaku meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

"Ayah bahkan belum mengajariku tentang apa-apa saja yang harus dan tidak boleh dikatakan di depan Hiashi-san. Bagaimana kalau aku salah bicara?"

"Tidak akan."

Sigh

Itachi tidak sepenuhnya percaya begitu saja pada perkataan ayahnya. Ayahnya itu memang sudah memberitahukan kepadanya kalau selama tiga tahun belakangan ini Uchiha sudah kembali menjalin hubungan kerja sama yang baik dengan pihak Hyuuga. Dan tentu saja, kembali pada misi yang sudah direncanakan oleh para orang tua sebelumnya, untuk memperkokoh dan mempererat tali silaturahmi antara Uchiha-Hyuuga, ikatan pernikahan antara putera Uchiha dan Puteri Hyuuga adalah ide yang paling brilian.

Pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata harus dilaksanakan secepat mungkin!

Hiashi menyetujuinya dengan syarat, Itachi harus datang sendiri menghadapnya untuk meminang puterinya. Dan tanpa persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari Itachi, Fugaku berkata kalau hal itu tidaklah menjadi masalah bagi puteranya.

Dalam hati, Itachi kembali menggerutu. Kalau saja acara pertunangannya dulu tak dirusak oleh Deidara, mungkin Itachi tak usah repot-repot melakukan hal ini segala.

"Tapi ayah, umurku baru 23 tahun. Hinata apalagi. Dia masih sembilan belas tahun," keluh Itachi.

Lalu Sasuke? Dia baru dua puluh tahun dan(hampir)punya empat orang anak.

Fugaku mendengus mendengar Itachi yang terus-terusan saja mengeluh. Membuat kepalanya pusing saja. Padahal menurutnya, umur 23 tahun itu sudah cukup matang untuk berkeluarga. Karena guru spiritual Fugaku pernah mengatakan kalau seburuk-buruknya manusia adalah ketika meninggal, dia sedang dalam keadaan sendirian. Dalam artian ia bujang lapuk atau perawan tua (misalnya umur 79 tahun belum menikah).

Tak heran kalau Fugaku menikah di usia tujuh belas tahun.

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Kau jangan banyak protes lagi!" ujar Fugaku geram. "Siapkan dirimu. Hyuuga-san mulai berjalan kemari."

Buru-buru Itachi membenarkan penampilannya yang kurang oke begitu melihat Hiashi turun dari tangga dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Keduanya langsung berdiri. Di belakang Hiashi, tampak Hinata berjalan dengan wajah menunduk.

"Hinata!"

Duk!

"Awww!"

Tendangan kecil di kaki Itachi akibat ketidaksopanannya.

"Sssttt!"

"Lama menunggu, Fugaku?" Hiashi menjabat tangan Fugaku dan mempersilakan keduanya duduk kembali. Hinata memilih tempat duduk di samping ayahnya.

"Lama tak bertemu ya, Itachi-san?" sapa Hiashi. "Kau tampak berubah."

"Eh?" Itachi mengangkat wajahnya. "Iya…lama tak berjumpa, Hiashi-san. Anda juga sama."

"Maksudnya?"

Putar otak!

"Emm… Anda terlihat lebih muda sekarang," jawab Itachi asal.

Hiashi terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalau Hinata?"

Kalau sih Hinata jangan ditanya!

"Hinata…semakin cantik saja," ungkap Itachi langsung.

Pipi Hinata merona. "Te-terima kasih."

"Aku dan Fugaku memang sudah membicarakan hal ini dari dulu. Tapi aku ingin mendengar sendiri langsung dari Itachi-san. Tentang maksud dan tujuannya datang ke rumah kami untuk apa."

Tadinya Hiashi agak panik begitu melihat banyak mobil dengan lambang Uchiha yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia pikir akan dilakukan unjuk rasa besar-besaran.

Tapi unjuk rasa yang ini bukan sembarang unjuk rasa. Kali ini Uchiha akan melakukan unjuk rasa soal asmara.

Dan Hiashi sama sekali tak berpikir sampai ke situ. Karena sejujurnya Fugaku sama sekali tidak memberitahu dia kalau Itachi sudah pulang dari Kiri.

Itachi mulai gugup ketika Hiashi mulai menanyakan maksud dan tujuannya datang kemari. Tiba-tiba saja hidungnya terasa gatal. Gataaaal sekali! Rasanya kalau tidak mengupil sekarang tuh, Itachi akan mati saat itu juga.

"Itachi-san."

Setelah mengupil, Itachi akan menempelkannya ke sofa besar milik Hiashi ini. Karena demi apa Itachi bukanlah orang yang kerajinan selalu membuang kotoran hidungnya ke tempat sampah apalagi kloset.

"Itachi!"

"Y-ya?" sadar dari lamunannya, Itachi melirik Fugaku yang pasang tampang jengkel.

Hiashi tetap tenang. Itachi menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai.

"Langsung saja Hiashi-san," Hiashi menatap Itachi yang mulai serius.

"Kedatangan saya kemari tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk memperbunting"—guoblok! Harusnya kan mempersunting!

Tatapan ala raptor, Fugaku layangkan pada putera sulungnya itu. Ia lupa kalau semenjak Itachi memasuki masa-masanya puber, nilai bahasanya adalah 100 (teori) dan 45 (praktek).

"Sa-sakitt…" ringis Itachi setengah berbisik. Pastilah saat ini jempol kaki Itachi tengah mengalami pendarahan yang cukup serius akibat injakkan dari orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata hampir pingsan mendengar kata-kata Itachi yang terbilang frontal. Sementara itu kepala keluarga Hyuuga hanya berdeham tanda tak nyaman.

Dan berita dukanya saat ini adalah Neji sedang berpulang ke salah satu kerabat Hyuuga yang bertempat tinggal di Suna. Jadi tak ada lagi orang yang biasa membantunya berkomentar tentang suatu hal terkait masalah yang melibatkan pelecehan nama baik Hyuuga seperti ini.

Sejujurnya, Hiashi kurang bisa mempercayai Itachi. Ia ingat betul anaknya si Fugaku itu pernah mencoba menyatroni kamar Hinata. Untungnya dia salah masuk kamar.

Bagaimana kalau selama lima tahun ini Itachi sama sekali tak berubah? Bagaimana kalau lebih parah lagi? Siapa yang tahu pergaulan Itachi di Kiri beberapa tahun terakhir ini? Bagaimana kalau Itachi tetap membawa kebiasaan buruknya itu meski ia sudah menikah dengan Hinata? Karena Hiashi tak mau kalau sampai Hinata menikah nanti kehidupan rumah tangga puterinya itu langgeng sengsara atau orang Belanda sering menyebutnya _'awet rajet'_.

Kalau Hinata sih, Hiashi percaya. Tentu saja. Karena Hyuuga sudah terdidik untuk bisa menjaga diri.

Bukan bermaksud mendoakan. Meski sudah membereskan segala urusan dari yang terkecil sekalipun, termasuk masalah pembagian harta gono-gini jika mereka bercerai nanti, tapi Hiashi tetaplah seorang ayah yang menginginkan puterinya itu kelak bisa hidup bahagia dengan pasangannya.

Itachi…apakah bisa dipercaya?

"Percayakan saja Hinata padaku, Hiashi-san," tiba-tiba saja Itachi langsung menggenggam tangan calon mertuanya. Matanya berapi-api. Fugaku membuang muka. Ia tak pernah mengajari Itachi memohon-mohon dengan cara memalukan seperti itu.

"Aku berjanji aku membahagiakan Hinata!" kali ini Itachi mengguncang-guncang kerah baju Hiashi. Hiashi terlihat shock.

"Se-senpai!" Hinata berusaha menghentikan aksi Itachi yang semakin menggila.

"Aku juga berjanji akan memberikan cucu yang lucu-lucu untuk Anda, Hiashi-san!(Karena aku ganteng dan Hinata cantik)" untuk bagian ini, Fugaku permisi ke toilet sebentar.

Bola mata Hiashi membulat, keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Ia mengangguk setengah sadar sambil berkata dengan sedikit terbata. "A—aku setuju kok…aku setuju…"

Benarkah? Cihuy!

Dan sudah diputuskan. Pesta pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata akan dilangsungkan di kediaman Uchiha hari Minggu ini.

* * *

.

.

Itachi berjalan cepat menyusuri tangga rumahnya sambil melonggarkan dasi yang hampir seharian ini setia mencekik lehernya. Ia ingin segera sampai di kamar dan beristirahat saat ini juga. Pesta pernikahannya yang diselenggarakan meriah benar-benar menguras habis tenaganya.

Bayangkan saja, kau diancam agar selalu tersenyum dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam enam sore pada setiap tamu yang hadir ke pesta pernikahanmu dengan membawa ucapan 'Selamat Menempuh Hidup Baru' atau dari mantan pasanganmu yang mengucapkan 'Kutunggu Jandamu' dengan harapan mereka yang masih jomblowan dan jomblowati bisa mengikuti jejakmu selanjutnya dengan taruhan gigimu terlihat kering. Meski hanya segelintir orang yang kau kenal karena kebanyakan yang datang adalah kenalan orang tuamu, bagaimana mungkin hal itu tidak melelahkan? Diperparah lagi kau juga harus mengatasi urusan kecil yakni menghadapi salah satu temanmu (si Hidan) yang ngebet banget pengen nonton film Tali Puser Pocong karena DVD di rumahnya sedang rusak. Haissshh…

Itachi semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tak mau kalau sampai ketahuan dia kabur duluan menghindari wawancara bersama rekan kerja ayahnya itu demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Lorong rumahnya tampak begitu gelap. Entah sengaja dimatikan atau karena apa, Itachi tak peduli. Tak disangka perjalanan menuju kamarnya sendiri terasa begitu melelahkan. Pagi-pagi buta, Mikoto sudah mencekokinya dengan jamu kuat dicampur kuning telur juga madu. Dan ia sama sekali belum makan nasi dari tadi pagi. Pantas saja ia lemas begini.

Langkah Itachi baru terhenti ketika melihat sesosok makhluk berambut panjang, bergaun putih yang tengah memandang keluar jendela rumahnya yang besar. Rambut birunya tampak bersinar ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Ia berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

Pipi Itachi merona. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya tadi sore kalau Itachi sedang mengalami demam panggung dan akan berlanjut ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi yaitu demam kamar. Benarkah begitu? Karena kenyataanya wajahnya selalu bereaksi seperti ini bila melihat Hinata.

Kebetulan malam ini bulan purnama. Indah sekali. Ah, sungguh waktu yang tepat untuk merajut romantisme berdua dengan Hinata-ohok-isterinya. Memeluk Hinata dari belakang terdengar cukup romantis juga, bukan?

Baiklah…

Tapi karena saking semangatnya untuk menjalankan niat jahatnya untuk mengagetkan sang isteri dari belakang, Itachi kena batunya. Kakinya tersandung karpet dan wajahnya jatuh duluan menghantam lantai. Suara gubrak yang cukup keras menggema di sepanjang lorong Uchiha.

"Sakiiiiit~" ringis Itachi sambil memegang hidungnya. Ia gelundungan di karpet.

Hinata membalikkan badannya. "I…Itachi-kun?" cukup kaget juga ia melihat Itachi sudah ada di belakangnya dan jatuh tersungkur seperti itu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh, dalam hati ngakak.

Itachi tertawa garing macam 'Ehehehehe'. Malu dengan posisinya saat ini.

Tapi beruntung, Hinata bukanlah seorang isteri kejam yang sering menyiksa suaminya sampai mati. Misalnya dalam posisi Itachi yang sudah sial seperti ini, Hinata akan menginjak dan menendang kepala Itachi berkali-kali, memukul pantatnya dengan sapu dan meniban punggung Itachi dengan kulkas.

Tidak, tidak. Hinata tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi orang yang jahat seperti itu.

Hinata lebih memilih berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi, berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Itachi kembali berdiri. Dibersihkannya jas putih yang kotor itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya kemudian ia memandang Itachi dan tersenyum manis.

Itachi terharu. Hinata tampak indah di matanya.

"Itachi-kun kemana saja?" tanya Hinata.

Suaranya…suaranya bahkan sempat membuat Itachi oleng. Tiba-tiba…

Tes

Wajah Hinata memucat. "Hi-hidungmu be-berdarah!" pekiknya.

"Apa?" tersadar, Itachi segera mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Me-ma-lu-kan! Baru kali ini Itachi merasa sebegitu malunya semenjak Konohagakure merdeka. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya hancur berantakan kalau ada yang tahu ia mimisan hanya gara-gara melihat Hinata. Untung insiden jatuh tadi bisa dijadikan alasan yang super kuat.

"Eh, maaf ya, Hinata," Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya. Hinata masih berwajah cemas memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang membersihkan bekas darah di hidungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa? Ma-masih sakitkah? Ba-bagaimana kalau…umm..ke rumah sakit saja?"

APA? Rumah sakit?

"TIDAK!" teriak Itachi, Hinata hampir jantungan.

"Ma..maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu, Hinata. Tapi aku baik-baik saja," Itachi memegangi pundak Hinata, merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah membuatnya ketakutan akibat suara horornya. Mana mungkin kan ia rela menghabiskan malam pertamaxnya di rumah sakit?

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata. "kalau begitu…Itachi-kun harus segera tidur dan beristirahat," ucapnya lembut.

Mendengar Hinata yang entah sadar atau tidak mengucapkan kata kramat tersebut, mau tak mau pikiran Itachi sudah melanglang buana membayangkan suasana kamar, lampu temaram bahkan ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah rated TM(Tidak Mesum), semi M(Semi Mesum), M(Mesum), atau MA(Mesum Abis) untuk saat ini.

Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah begitu tersadar dari ucapannya. "Aaa..ma-maksudku bukan..a-aku.." penyakit gugupnya tambah parah! Hinata sama sekali tidak bermaksud memancing Itachi. Sungguh.

Kemudian mengheningkan cipta.

Itachi tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hinata salah tingkah.

Lima menit serasa satu abad.

"Haaah…" terdengar Itachi menghela nafas lelah. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku tidur duluan, Hinata," ucapnya sambil melangkah memasuki kamar.

"Eh?" Hinata tercekat begitu melihat Itachi yang tampak kecewa. Makanya tanpa sadar ia menarik lengan Itachi dan menahannya sebelum si suami meraih handle pintu kamar. "Tunggu dulu!" serunya.

Itachi menoleh. Menatap Hinata dengan tampang (pura-pura) bingung.

Gluk! Hinata menelan ludahnya. Engg… matanya tertuju pada guci besar yang sengaja diletakkan di bagian sisi pintu kamar Itachi.

Tarik nafas!

"Aku juga ingin tidur!" dengan modal keberanian yang cukup besar, Hinata berhasil juga mengucapkan hal yang ingin disampaikannya dari tadi dengan suara lantang. Tapi dua detik kemudian suaranya kembali memelan. Ia menunduk malu. Pegangannya di lengan Itachi terlepas. "Itachi-kun…" ucapnya kikuk.

Segelas senyuman kemenangan dicampur bubuk seringai diaduk-aduk kemudian dipoleskan di atas bibir, itulah gambaran Itachi saat ini.

"Eh—?"

Hinata sedikit kaget saat dunianya terasa melayang karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sudah ada diantara kedua lengan Itachi. Itachi menggendongnya ala Tuan Putri dan Hinata merasa lega karena Itachi tidak menggendongnya ala kuli angkut beras di pasar. Setidaknya Hinata yakin Itachi pernah menonton drama romantis. Senyuman paling menawannya ditampilkan pada Itachi. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Tanpa banyak kata, Itachi membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cara menendangnya kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan cara ditendang (lagi) hingga yang tersisa hanyalah suara berdebam dari pintu kamar yang bertuliskan: Harap Tenang Sedang Ujian.

Yah, karena seperti para peserta ujian pada umumnya, Itachi dan Hinata pun butuh ketenangan untuk saat ini.

* * *

**-FIN-**

Akhirnyaaaa tamat(dengan tidak elit)juga ini fanfic! Dan ini adalah chapter/fic terabsurd, tergaje yang pernah saya buat! Mana agak menjurus lagi!*ditembak mati* Hm, karena satu dan dua hal, fic ini harus(dipaksa)tamat, sodara-sodara! xD mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaa~#eh

Pelukan dan ciuman Author berikan buat yang udah ngikutin perjalanan fic ini dari awal! :') Yang udah alert, fave, baca sembunyi-sembunyi, cuma lewat, numpang cuci muka(?) dan yang udah nyempetin review:

**Gaara Kecil**

**Hoshi Yukinua**

**Mamoka**

**Mimi sok cantik Kisame yang punya**

**SasyaTazkiya Lawliet**

**Rosecchi**

**Minatsuki heartnet**

**lightning**

**NafeesaOcha**

**jendai**

**Ay**

**Hasegawa Nanaho**

**Uchiha The Tomato Knight**

**Nee-chan**

**Kirei Atsuka**

Makasiiiih semmmuanya~ selamat hari raya idul Fitri. Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaaa…

Ciao! ;D


End file.
